


The Roads to Satisfaction

by lightandspark



Series: Angelo Schuyler [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #SaveEliza, Alternate Universe, Angelo hates Alexander, Angelo needs to chill, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awesome!Burr, Awesome!Peggy, Burr is lowkey the dad friend, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Family Fluff, Genderbending, Hamliza, It was all fluff until it went downhill, Laf is a good bro, Laurens a good bro, MUST PROTECT ELIZA, Male!Angelica Schuyler - Freeform, More relationships in the future - Freeform, Mulligan is a good bro, Peggy is a good sister, Washingdad, We hate Henry Livingston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: By the moment Angelo approached Alexander, by the moment Alexander and Eliza's lives changed forever... thanks to the eldest Schuyler Sibling.





	1. Helplessly Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Shit is going down...

Alexander was always one to catch women's eyes. Many wonder what was his his secret was that made him so irristable to the female species. He managed to get himself with many women in the ball, only to suddenly be pulled over by Aaron Burr.

 

"You better be thanking me," Burr muttered out.

 

"For what?" Alexander asked, annoyed as he wiggled himself free from Burr's death grape

 

"You were five feet away from the Schuyler Sister," Burr snaps.

 

Alexander raised a brow, only a sly smirk to spread on his handsome features. "Is she pretty?"

 

Burr sighs, he wasn't going lie. "My friend, she's beautiful."

 

"Point her out to me," Alexander insisted, his eyes scanning the ballroom. Burr rubs the back his of neck, grabbing the other man by thr colar and lead his eyes over to the corner. Alexander's heart skipped a beat. 

 

The sister, fair skinned and loving eyes that were so brown they might sparkle. Her dark, silky hair was slid back to her waist. Her sky blue dress really reflected her beauty. Alexander immediately thought it was his mission to pursue her, right then and there. Composering himself, he took a step forward.

 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Burr cried out, gripping onto the younger man's arm, horrified.

 

"W-what?" Alexander froze in place. "Is she already taken?"

 

"YES! I-I m-mean no, I mean-," Burr stammered, his hands growing clammy.

 

"If she is not, I am sure it's alright for me to approuch her." Alexander grumbles, only to be taken back when Burr exclaimed,

 

"Do you want to die?!"

 

"W-what?" Alexander stares at him in disbelief. Burr sighs, throwing his gaze across the ballroom as Alexander followed his gaze.

 

"You see that gentleman over there?"

 

Alexander eyed a tall, muscline gentleman with a fine facial features. He had a champagne glass in one hand, while his other hand was holding a young lady's hand as he bend to kiss it, causing her to turn pink. Kind to think of it, the man was surronded by at least twelve young girls and he clearly didn't seemed to mind!

 

"Yes?" Alexander looked at Burr with a shrug. "Just another rich, young bachelor, I assume?"

 

"That  _rich, young bachelor_ is Angelo Schuyler. Her older brother." Burr explained. Alexander didn't look faze.

 

"Yeah... okay... bye," Alexander turned to go find the Schuyler Sister in blue, only to groan when she wasn't at the spot he last saw her. "She's gone. Thanks a lot, Butt."

 

Burr smacked the back of the man's head. "BURR." he snaps. "If Angelo finds out you are trying to pursue his sister, he will 89.99% try to straggle you."

 

Alexander scoffs "I like to see him try."

 

"...Schuyler is scary..." 

 

The two men wheeled around see a very pale Lafayette. 

 

"What..." Alexander frowned, confused yet a little afraid. Burr sighs, knowing where this was going.

 

"I was going to approach young Lady Elizabeth, the sister in blue, she looked so lonely in the sidelines, Mon Ami," Lafayette explained. "As soon as I was ten feet away from her. Angelo Schuyler glares at me out of nowhere! He turns to me and mutters out 'Stay away from my sister or else I'll break your neck...'"

 

A pause.

 

"In French!" Lafayette cried.

 

"That man is terrifying," Mulligan joined the group. His three friends looked at him in concern. "I brushed past the Schuyler girl in yellow and he pulls me aside and whispers in my ear 'Do that again, I'll break your wrist.'"

 

Mulligan cracks his wrist. "That guy has a mean grip!"

 

"I'll say..."

 

They all turned to see a very anxious Laurens. "I shared a dance with Peggy." Quickly, he turned to Mulligan. "The one in yellow." He says, before turning to the rest of the group.

 

"And after the song ended. Angelo came to me, grabbing my shoulder... ow..." Laurens rubs his left shoulder. "It still kind of hurts." He mutters. "He then tells me 'Treat my sister well, if you want your shoulder to stay in tack'. Ow..."

 

Alexander tried to stand tall. "So he is a bit threatening. This doesn't change anything..."

 

"I gave Elizabeth flowers. Angelo threw me in the mud." Burr mutters out. Alexander looks at him surprise. "I nearly broke both of my legs."

 

"Oh shit..."

 

"Though, Elizabeth was nice enough to help me up," Burr sighs, a tiny smile appearing on the corner of his lips. Alexander felt his heart flutter for a second. 

 

"Uh... g-guys." Laurens stuttered.

 

Burr, Mulligan, and Lafayette looked over and saw Angelo storming over. His eyes fixed on Alexander.

 

"You're on your own, Alex." Mulligan quickly sped away with Lafayette and Laurens.

 

"Nice knowing you, Alexander," Burr stammered a bit as he too, ran off.

 

"W-what is with you..." Alexanddr began... only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Swallowing in a breath, he turned around to see Angelo, a dark aura around the man, Alexander felt his heart rate speeding. But he froze for a second, analysing the man before him.

 

"You strike me... as a man who is never satisfied." Alexander immediately thought he was going to die, right then and there, as soon as those words escaped between his lips.

 

The look Angelo was giving him wasn't helping to calm his nerves.

 

"...I sure don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." He hissed, his voice was cold as ice.

 

"You're like me..." Alexander whispered. "I'm never satisfied."

 

Angelo stared at him for a moment.  _'So, I was right...'_

 

"What is your name?"

 

"Alexander Hamilton."

 

_'Hamilton? Never heard that name before.'_

 

"Where's your family from?" Angelo loosen his grip on Alexander, his tone still dangerously cold.

 

Alexander slipped out of the man's grip. "Unimportant, there is a million things I haven't done. Just you wait... just you wait..."

 

"I heard enough," Angelo turned away. His burning hatred for that man growing more.

 

Alexander watched as the Schuyler Brother went to his sister in blue, Elizabeth, who might burst into tears any minute now.

 

* * *

"I don't want you to associate yourself, with that...  _bastard_ ," Angelo coldly said to his younger sister.

 

"B-but brother, I-," Eliza began, only to meet Angelo's harsh glare. 

 

"No. Buts." He hissed before fixing his composer. "Go find mother. Stay with her or father the rest of the night. Or stay with me."

 

Eliza looked down, tears forming in her eyes, "I'll go find mother... but first I need to fresh up a bit."

 

She didn't wait for his respond as she already speed walkedout of the ballroom. As soon as she was around the corner, she raced out to the gardens. Running to a nestby bench and broke down crying.

 

 _'Why did Angelo had to do that? I understand he wants to protect me but I am not a silly little maiden anymore, I am a grown woman, who could chose her own suiters.'_ Eliza thought... only to realize. Wiping her tears away.  _'What am I thinking... I am still that silly little, helpless romantic girl... who needs her big brother to rely on...'_

 

Eliza closed her eyes. This was her own fault. Not Angelo's. She might else need to apologise to her older brother for her childish behavior.

 

"You might want this..."

 

Eliza jumped, looking up to see... the man who got her so Helpless.

 

"I...I um..." Eliza quickly got up to her feet and cursting. "My apologies, I an not a pleasing sight."

 

"That doesn't matter." The man says. "Here."

 

Eliza looked down, just realizing the man had a handkerchief as he was handing it to her. "Thank you..." she whispered out, taking it and wiping her eyes. "I'm... so sorry of my brother's behavior towards you. He is normally really kind hearted."

 

The man bit his lips. "That's.... that's hard to believe."

 

Eliza didn't respond. Looking down to her feet. The man immediately saw the faults in his words.

 

"My apologies if my words offend you."

 

"I-it's fine..." Eliza says, looking up and a small, angelic smile appeared on her lips.

 

The man was immediately looked smittened. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Luitantant Alexander Hamilton."

 

"General George Washington aid to camp?" Eliza looks at him with wide eyes, staring at him with fascination. "My father speaks highly about you."

 

"Oh, does he now?"

 

"Yes," Eliza smiles warmly, bowing her head. "Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Alexander felt his heart might explode. She was perfect. Eliza couldn't shake the tinkly feeling in her chest, boy, he got her Helpless all over again.

 

"Thank you for all your service." She shyly contuined, growing more fluster has he bend to kiss her hand.

 

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet. It would've been worth it." He replied.

 

Both knew one thing.

 

They were Helplessly Smitten...

 

* * *

 

Angelo peers out from the balcony, fuming a bit.

 

"That bastard..." he growled under his breahe as he watched Hamilton danced his way into his sweet, precious sister's heart. "I'll not make the same mistake again..." he whispered before backing away from the balcony.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will offically make this a official book...


	2. Sibling Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in the Schuyler House is like any other family. 
> 
> Through the lives of Angelo, Eliza... And Peggy!

A week past, but the events of the ball still filled the minds of young Peggy and Eliza... a little did they know, Angelo as well. 

 

It was a early winter morning at the Schuyler House, the two Schuyler Sisters were wide awake by six A.M. Their little brothers all asleep, which was odd, since them, theirselves wake up around this hour. Like energized horses. 

 

However, it was a good thing, since their parents were still peacefully asleep. Their older brother, was thought to be resting the room next to them, so sisters made sure to talk in hushed voices. Their brother was a sly fox, able to sneak around and dig up secrets in the matter of seconds.

 

"Eliza, could you do my hair?" Peggy asks, trying to straighten her curls with the hairbrush, only for it be briefly stuck. "Mommy does such a rough job. You do it better."

 

Eliza laughed softly, carefully pulling tge hairbrush out of her little sister's hair. "Don't let mommy know."

 

Peggy smiles up in the mirror as she watches her older sister brushes her hair. "If only I had your hair. Straight and long..."

 

"Now, now, your curls are beautiful," Eliza intended, rolling her slightly with a smile. "I would love to have your curls."

 

"Want to trade?" Peggy teased, causing her older sister to stop brushing for a mere second, to stiffle her giggles behind her hand. 

 

"Anyhow." Peggy chirped as her older sister contuined to do her hair. "Has anyone wrote to you... after the ball, of course!"

 

Eliza gasped and quickly shushed her sister. "Peggy. Please, quiet down. Angelo is in the other room."

 

Peggy's lips tighten, remembering Angelo's fierce protectiveness. "Sorry."

 

"It's fine," Eliza, contuining to roll down the brush down the rivers of Peggy's hair. She quickly perked up and leans down, so her lips were near her younger sister's ear. "But yes." She whispered. "I recieved three letters these past week."

 

Peggy gasped, turning away from the mirror, her hair completely forgotten. A wide smile spread on her face. "Really? Who?"

 

Eliza giggled, putting the hairbrush on the dresser and pulling out a chair to rest on. 

 

"Okay... now, keep it a secret, okay?"

 

"Of course," Peggy nodded, a excited grin, that matched Eliza's, was spread on her face.

 

"Well," Eliza played with her straight locks, looking down shyly. "You know General Washington's aid to camp? Colonel Alexander Hamilton?"

 

Peggy gasped, resting her hands on her mouth. "I heard he is a handsome lad. Tell me, Eliza, is he as charming as everyone says he is?"

 

A pause.

 

Eliza squealed quietly, covering her face bashfully as she nodded. Peggy nearly screamed in delight but controled herself.

 

"But how did you get away with it, we never see you get a letter," Peggy questioned, now growing curious.

 

Eliza looks up with a smile, "You know how I like going to the nearby park, on my own?"

 

Peggy nods, Eliza would then contuine,

 

"Well, behind the giant oak tree, a young lad would be hiding, while holding Mr. Hamilton's letter," she replies. "It is always the same lad."

 

Peggy grinned mischievously, "Elizabeth Schuyler, when did you becone so mischievous?"

 

Eliza laughed, pinching Peggy's nose. "Oh, shush."

* * *

Angelo rises up from bed around six thirty, immediately went find his finest yet comfortable morning wears, before going to the bath. Within fifteen minutes, he would be all set, gladly sliding onto the hallways.

 

"Oddly quiet," Angelo smirks to himself. Usually, his little brothers would be running down the halls, latching themselves to his legs. Something he and his father grown use to. 

 

Concluding that his brothers are still asleep, he went off, smiling. He could finally relax for one fine morning. Heading to the stairwell, he greeted the kind, old, dark haired maid. His favourite maid.

 

"Morning Isabelle," Angelo took her hand, kissing it tenderly.

 

"Master Angelo," Isabelle shook her head with a delighted smile. "Young man, you are too kind to this old lady."

 

"Old? Nonsense," Angelo scoffed, winking playfully at the older woman. "You are not a day older then forty-five."

 

Isabelle laughed lightly. "Young man, when will you stop chasing after a older woman like me and fetch yourself a young wife?"

 

Angelo sighs, linking arms with the older woman, who he grown to love like a older sister. "My dear Isabelle, no woman seem to satisfy my interest." He confessed, leading them down the steps. "I know it's selfish, but..."

 

"Now, now," Isabelle gently patted his heart, her chestnut eyes glowing with warmth. "I know there will be a woman for you out there. You just need to wait for her."

 

"For how long?"Angelo sighs. "I've been secretly been waiting for my love for years. But no matter how many women I cross paths with, none of them could manage to melt my heart."

 

Isabelle smiles symphatically, "Believe me, young man, you will find her."

 

Angelo smiles hopefully at her, nodding as he kisses her hands as soon as they reach tge last step. "Thank you, dear sister."

 

"Anytime, my dear." Isabelle nodded.

 

Angelo took one last look at her, before heading off to the living room, his eyes catching the window that lead to a full view of the backyard. Sliding over, he saw his beloved Eliza and darling Peggy, sitting on the large swing that hing from the giant oak tree. Both dresses beautifully, Eliza in charming blue as Peggy wore warm yellow. He raised a brow as he watched them laugh,

 

"Now, what could be so funny?" He hummed, before a sly smile acrossed his handsome face.

* * *

 

 

"No," Peggy gasped, laughing hystrically that she nearly fell off the swing. "Really?!"

 

"YES!!!" shrieked Eliza, her eyes filled with tears as she been laughing so hard, Peggy needed to grab her three times so she wouldn't fall onto her back. 

 

"I can't believe it!" Peggy wailed out. 

 

"You were only four," concluded Eliza, grinning cheekily. "You must have forgotten."

 

"Father, really got his head stuck on a bucket? I find it hard to believe," Peggy snickered.

 

Eliza giggled, "Indeed, Angelo still brings it up at times. Pa gets so upset."

 

"Classic Angelo," Peggy says.

 

"Classic Angelo, indeed," Eliza nodded.

 

"Classic Angelo, supreme!"

 

The two sisters screeched, falling onto the grass as they quickly looked up to see their brother's evil grin, hovering over them like a predator. The two sisters gasped playfully,

 

"Oh no," Peggy gasped. "It's him! Angelo Schuyler!"

 

"The man himself!" Eliza added. "Who would save us now?"

 

Angelo shrugged, "I don't know, defiantly not me." He return to his evil grin. "For I am here to torture you!"

 

Before either of his sisters could react, he dugged his fingers into both of their sides, as they screamed out in laughter as his fingers feathered around their waistlines or torso. 

 

"Ah, yes, the 'Bucket Story' brings back so many memories," Angelo snickered, as his sisters wailed out to him to stop his torturing, but he only just contuined. "Fine memories like these should be treasured. Don't you agree?"

 

"NO!!!" Both of his sisters hollered out in unison, screeching as he dugged his fingers deeper into their weak spots.

 

"Ashame," Angelo chuckled.

 

"Angelo! Stop torturing your sisters! You'll kill them both!" 

 

Angelo jumped, turning over to see his father, smirking at him. "Father, I was just- HEY!!" He grinned as both of his sisters rushed past him to hide behind their father with identical smiles.

 

"It appears you three had your fun for now," their father snickered. "Come inside for breakfast."

 

"Of course," Eliza chirped.

 

"Wouldn't disagree," Peggy added.

 

"Indeed," Angelo slyly says, getting up, brushing the grass off his coat with a smirk directly at their father. "After all. The good 'Bucket Story' could a be a good family chat."

 

Mr. Schuyler turned white.

 

"Angelo." He warned.

 

The three siblings smirked. Before rushing past their father, to the house. Their father shouting at them behind their heels, as they laughed.

 

Ah, sibling love.


	3. The Significance of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Lafayette talk about Alex and Eliza relationship and Angelo.
> 
> The Schuylers are having guests.
> 
> The Churches, The Van Rennselaer, and... The Livingstons.

Alexander smiles blissfully, sitting in his tent, on his desk with a quill in hand as he wrote a letter to his dearest, 

 

_My dearest, Eliza_

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well, so_

_much has gone by as I can't but desire to see_

_your sweet smile. Yet, it feels so far away._

_The innocent look in your_

_twinkling eyes, that drives me to the stars_

_above. I don't know how to describe the_

_pangs I feel, seeing how so far the distance_

_are between us. I keep the events of ball, fresh in_

_my mind, with you being the center of my_

_affection. I swear, I will find a way to meet_

_you again and I pray that will be soon, as I_

 

"MON AMI!!!"

 

Alexander yelled out, startled, nearly spilling ink on his dear letter to the woman who captured his heart. Thankfully, no damage has been done. Looking over his shoulder, he met eye to eye with his French best friend, Lafayette, grinning at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

"Oh my," Lafayette snickered, taking the letter away from Alexander's reach. "A letter? To Ms. Schuyler? How romantic!"

 

"Lafayette!" Alexander cried out, trying reach for the letter, but Lafayette pressed his free hand on the shorter man's chest. "Lafayette! I am done with that, yet!"

 

"Aw, this is sweet!" Lafayette chuckles as his roamed on the delicate piece of paper. "Ms. Schuyler will most defiantly swoon. Falling into your arms as you carry her away on horseback, into the sunset."

 

Alexander stiffled a laugh, "Yeah, yeah! Now give it back!" Alexander then piratically begged for his letter back. "Please?!"

 

Lafayette chuckled, nodding has he restrained himself, handing the letter to the safe clutches of Alexander. "Very well, here you are, mon ami."

 

"Thanks," Alexander sighs, smiling tiredly. Returning to his desk, to start writing again, he asked. "So, why are you here?"

 

"What?" Lafayette playfully gasped, resting a hand on his chest as he pretended to take offence. "Am I suppose to ask permission to see one of my best friends? How cruel!"

 

Alexander chuckles lightly, "But really, why are you here?"

 

"Well," Lafayette laid on Alexander's bed, on his back, looking up as he crosses his arm. "There is nowhere I need to be. Mon General Washington is up to his own duties. John is busy. He will probably join us later. And Hercules is busy as well. Probably wouldn't see him until dinner. Burr is... doing whatever. It was only you, who seem to be free, so I came to entertain myself."

 

Alexander rolled his eyes with a sly smirk. "Touche."

 

"It is!" Lafayette cried, before smiling widely. "Tell me! Has Ms. Schuyler written back?"

 

"So far, I received two letters," Alexander explained. "I wrote her three letters this week. Her third letter might come this afternoon or so." 

 

"Really, now?" Lafayette smiles widely. "Can I expect a little Laf from you two?"

 

Alexander felt his cheeks growing red with embarrassment. "Laf..."

 

"So, there is a chance?" 

 

Lafayette laughed as Alexander threw something at him, ducking and missing it by a inch. 

 

"Hopefully," Alexander smirked at him, but sighs. "But Eliza wrote her brother, Angelo... Laf."

 

He called out at his French friend, who made a face as soon as he heard Angelo's name.

 

"My apologies, mon ami, but I am still salty on that Angelo Schuyler, fellow." Lafayette grumbles but quickly gave his full attention. "Do continue. What did darling Eliza say about her brother?"

 

"First, only I could call her darling," Alexander smirked at Lafayette sly look, before growing serious. "Second, she said her brother... really. Really. Really. Dislikes me."

 

"More like despise you," Lafayette grumbles. "I see how he looks at you."

 

Alexander scoffs, "Thanks for mentioning that."

 

Lafayette immediately looked guilty. "Sorry..."

 

"It's... it's fine." Alexander forced a smile. "But I really do like Eliza and am planning to write her more."

 

"Ah, the significance of romance, how lovely and romant-AH!" the last part of was a straddled cry from America's favorite fighting Frenchman as Alexander forced a pillow on his friend's face.

 

"Shut up!!" Alexander yells.

* * *

 

"Why didn't mother tell us, we're having guests today?" Peggy mutters.

 

"Now, now," Eliza whispers, leading her sister up the stairs. "The letter came at the last minute, can't blame that on mother."

 

"Yeah, but..." Peggy trailed off, pouting with her arms crossed.

 

"Don't worry, I heard the Van Rensselaers are coming," Eliza smiles brightly, knowing this will perk her little sister's mood in seconds. Which it did. 

 

"Stephen is coming?" Peggy squealed, quickly covering her mouth, her cheeks flustering pink. Eliza giggled, kissing her younger sister's cheek.

 

Peggy and young Stephen had always been the best of friends in their early youth. Even though, Stephen was a few years younger then Peggy, this did not stop them from forming a tight friendship as their bond was nearly unbreakable. It was no secret that the two were very close. It been so long, however, when the Schuylers last saw the Van Rennselaers, since last April. Stephen must'e changed quite a bit, but this didn't stop tge excitement in Peggy's heart of seeing him again.

 

"Come, come," Eliza took Peggy to their room. "We should at least fix up a bit."

 

"Yes, we should!" Peggy agreed. "Who else is coming?"

 

"Um," Eliza thought, trying to remember. "The Livingstons. And... The Churches."

 

"The Churches?" Peggy raised a brow. "Daddy doesn't like the lot of them."

 

"Yes, but, um..." the older sister, Eliza, trailed off. 

 

The Church Family were a British Family, that apparently show sympathy to the 'rebels'. However, since their father and Mr. Church really don't appear to be find with each other, they often don't hear much from them.

 

"Maybe he could finally come to good terms with them?" Peggy suggested.

 

"I like that idea," Eliza grinned, nodding as she tied a ribbon at the back if her hair.

 

"Me too," Peggy agreed, putting a bow in her hair. " Too much?"

 

"Not one bit," Eliza poked Peggy's nose.

 

* * *

 

Angelo sighs, tying his bow tie.

 

"Just when I thought it was a ordinary day." He sighs, smiling slightly.

 

Looking outside his bedroom window, he saw a carriage pulling up by the hails, just a few miles from the house.

 

"Better hurry," he said to himself. "Hopefully ma and pa got those three little ankle biters all set up." He was referring to his little brothers, of course.

 

Finishing up, he raced out of his room and slid down the stairs' railings. Startling poor Isabelle.

 

"Master Angelo!" She cried, pressing her back on the wall, a hand on her heart.

 

"My apologies," he winked, pulling out a rose from the nearby vase and swiftly putting it in her dark hair. "Beautiful as always!"

 

He runs off, leaving her smiling. He met the rest of his family before the large doors of their house. His sisters, Eliza and Peggy, looking as beautiful as always. Their three younger brothers, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer, looking professional as the boys' three older siblings didn't know to be impressed or slightly scared.

 

"Alright," their father announced, standing up straight, looking classy as always. "Look presentable and smile brightly."

 

All six siblings followed his order, flipping up their charming switch in the matter of seconds. 

 

"Perfect, perfect," Catherine, their mother, sighs in relief but quickly got into her oen charming side. "It appears the Churches has arrived first."

 

Philip Schuyler made a face, which led Peggy and Eliza to exchange glances of a doubt as their previous suggestion of their families going on good terms. Angelo, however, was curious.

 

A pause, before the servants announced,

 

"Presenting, Mr. Church. Mrs. Church. And daughter, Joanna Church."

 

And that was it.

 

Angelo's eyes fell on the young, shy looking girl with honey colored skin and big, dark eyes that were filled with warmth. Her lustrous dark, wavy hair fell to her waistline. A fair, innocent yet shy smile was on her soft looking lips. She brighten the room in her fair colored lilac dress with the pattern of roses, with a plum colored trims on the bottom.

 

Mr. Church shook hands with Mr. Schuyler, however, both shared hard stares towards on and other. Mrs. Church was more pleasant, handing Mrs. Schuyler a present, wrapped in white with a red ribbon and bow, both greeting each other with civilized smiles.

 

Joanna curtsied towards Eliza and Peggy, all three young ladies sharing pleasant smiles, taking a instant liking to one and other. Turning over... sparks seemed to fly.

 

Both, Angelo and Joanna's eyes met for the very first time.

 

What felt like minutes, were only seconds until Angelo notice Eliza's small smile, signaling him to vend down and kiss Joanna's hand in greeting.

 

"Ms. Church." Angelo greeted, tenderly taking Joanna's hand. They were so soft and warm. "It's a pleasure."

 

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Schuyler," Joanna smiles warmly at him, watching him kiss her hand. "You may call me Joanna if you like."

 

"Thank you," Angelo nodded, standing straight again. "And Mr. Schuyler," he leaned in a bit and whispered to her. "Is my father." He gave her a sly smile as she looked down shyly. "You may call me, Angelo."

 

"Of course," Joanna nodded, looking up at him again with the same smile that caught Angelo off in a trance from before.

 

Eliza and Peggy exchanged delighted looks before turning back to Joanna and Angelo.

 

"Mr & Mrs. Church, do come for tea," Mrs. Schuyler insisted.

 

"That would be lovely," Mrs. Church nodded, smiling at her husband. "Won't it be, dear?"

 

"Of course, my love," Mr. Church nodded, eyeing Mr. Schuyler suspiciously. "Of course."

 

The couple followed Mrs. Schuyler down the hall, Mrs. Church gushing over little John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer, as the three boys immediately took a liking in her. 

 

Mr. Schuyler shook his head, but quickly turn to Joanna and his three eldest, smiling in delight as he saw them getting along.

 

"Angelo. Eliza. Peggy."

 

"Yes father?" The three siblings asked, in perfect unison.

 

"Please entertain Ms. Church, over here, please," he flashed Joanna a warm smile as she gave him a nearly idetical one.

 

"Of course," Eliza linked arms with Joanna. Peggy nodded, taking Joanna's free arm into her own. Angelo gave the three girls a delighted smile, nodding.

 

"Then I'll leave you to it." Mr. Schuyler was then off.

* * *

 

Within a half hour, the three young women and the young man, were in the gardens, having tea and biscuits of their own. All three Schuyler Siblings growing fond if Joanna, rather quickly.

 

"So, tell me, Joanna, if I may ask," Eliza smiles sweetly at the girl, pouring tea into their guest's cup. "What do you think of the American cause?"

 

"I can't speak much," Joanna nodded, taking her cup and sipping it. "But I do understand what the Americans are fighting for. They want their freedom. They're like doves trapped in a cage and longing to spread their wings and fly to a peaceful life."

 

"That delights my heart," Eliza smiles at her.

 

"I must agree," Peggy chimed into the conversation. "Tell me, what do you and your family think of America so far?"

 

"I haven't been here long, mother and I came here just resonantly," Joanna replies, before smiling dreamily. "But I feel so enchanted by this land as I am still begging father to allow me to stay and marry here."

 

"Do convince him!" Peggy chirped.

 

"I agree," added Eliza. "You are very delightful."

 

Joanna flustered, "I could say the same about you three."

 

Angelo, who hadn't spoken for the past twenty minutes, cheeks brushed pink. Quickly, he swiftly covered his face with his hand. "Now, now, Ms. Joanna. Don't flatter us too much."

 

"Oh," Joanna looked down, thinking she did something wrong. "S-sorry..."

 

The harsh glares from Eliza and Peggy and the feeling of guilt quickly landed a apology from Angelo,

 

"I am sorry, Ms. Joanna, please, don't get me wrong! I was just...  _teasing_ you."

 

"Oh... oh!" Joanna quickly looked up, blushing with embarrassment as Eliza and Peggy smiled warmly at her. "I-I'm sorry, I am not use to being teased."

 

"Well, expect that a lot," 

 

The four young adults jumped, turning over after hearing a young man's voice, filled with cheer and playfulness.

 

Young man, Stephen Van Rennselaer, smiling charmingly at them.

 

"Stephen!" Peggy perked up, getting up to greet him as the the younger boy, bend to kiss her hand.

 

"Peggy," Stephen suddenly grew shy, looking up at her with a flustered smile. "You look... so beautiful."

 

"And you are just as handsome." Peggy giggled.

 

"Stephen," Eliza went over and gave the young boy a hug as he warmly welcomed it. "So nice to see you again."

 

"So nice to see you, too." Stephen nodded, smiling warmly at her as they pulled away. He turned to Angelo and the two hugged like brothers. "Angelo! Nice to see you again!"

 

"So nice to see you too." Agreed Angelo, patting the younger boy's back, pulling away.

 

Stephen's eyes laid on Joanna, who stood up with a warm smile.

 

"Ah, Ms. Church, it's a honor to make your acquaintance," Stephen politely kissed her hand as she looked at him, fondly.

 

"The honor is mine, young sir," she told him. The five young adults shared a smile towards each other.

 

"I hope you don't mind if I join you, my father and both, Mr. Schuyler and Mr. Church are having whiskey with Mr. Livingston and all the women are..." Stephen paused, trying to find the right words. "I... uh..."

 

"Gossiping?" Angelo smirks, earning glares from Peggy and Eliza and a stiffed laugh from Joanna. Stephen replied with a crooked smile.

 

"Stephen, please join us!" Peggy quickly turn to take the younger boy's arm and seated him to the chair next to hers. "Make yourself comfortable."

 

"You four continue, I will be back shortly with more biscuits," Eliza told them as the others took their seats as she grabbed the tray. "I'll be back a soon as you know it."

 

With that, she went back inside.

 

* * *

 

Exiting from the kitchen, after getting mire biscuits, Eliza was returning her way ti the gardens. Strolling down the dim hallways, it didn't had any windows, thus, giving a eery vibe that all six Schuyler Siblings grew use to. Sometimes, her little brothers take this as a advantage to play tricks with other relatives or guests in general. For innocent fun.

 

Turning to the corner, Eliza gasped as a dark haired young man stood in her way.

 

"Eliza," the young man drawled, placing a hand on the wall. "You look more... pleasing to look at."

 

Eliza didn't know if that was a compliment or a insult. However, she forced a smile.

 

"Thank you, Henry," she forcefully said. "You look quite well."

 

Henry Livingston, looked at her with a cruel smile. Taking the tray from her hand, placing it at the table near to them.

 

"Um... is there something you need?" Eliza asked, growing cautious. Henry always had gave her a uneasy feeling to the stomach since there youth. She took a step back...

 

"Oh yes... and only you can give it to me..." Henry turned to her with the same look, eyeing her. He studied her behavior. "Are you nervous to see me, _Elizabeth_ _?_

 

Eliza felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up. No one really called her Elizabeth, unless it were her parents or Angelo or a close friend  _or_ relative crossed with her. "Um... Henry, I should be going."

 

She reached for the tray, her back turn to him... her heart skipped a beat. 

 

She felt his hand groping her waistline, giving it a light a squeeze. Tears brimmed up the corner of her eyes as she took a deep breath, fear consuming her body. She was suddenly was flipped over to look at him in the eye, meeting his ugly smirk and pride. He trapped her with his body and the table behind her, his hands locking either entrance for any escape.

 

"H-Henry. Please..." she begged, feeling like she might start crying any minute now.

 

"Aw, Eliza, don't need to be scared," he chuckles darkly, leaning in. "It's just little ole Henry."

 

He was too close now. She didn't like it. She pressed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. 

 

"Henry! Please, let go of me!" Eliza begged, only to hear him snicker.

 

"Or what?" He pressed himself closer. Eliza felt she might get sick.

 

"Or... or..." Eliza quickly got a idea. "Or I'll scream."

 

Henry raised a brow.

 

Eliza continued,

 

"We are close to the kitchen. The kitchen maids and chef will all come running if I scream."

 

Henry stared at her for a moment. Thinking.

 

He then pulled away, glaring harshly at her,

 

"Mi'lady," he sneered, before walking.

 

Eliza immediately heard Mrs. Livingston voice acknowledging her son, relief consuming into her. Quickly, she took the tray and raced to the gardens, where her brother, sister, and two friends waited for her.

 

"What kept you so long?" Angelo asked, closing his eyes as he sipped his tea.

 

Eliza thought twice before telling him. Not wanting her brother to hurt anyone, she replied,

 

"Henry."

 

"Ugh," Peggy scoffed. "I really don't like him."

 

Angelo nodded. "Nor do I."

 

After that statement, no one asked her any farther. Deep down. Eliza wondered if she made the right choice. 

 

In her mind... she think it will get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.
> 
> Henry Livingston will play a big part in this.
> 
> More juicy Hamliza.
> 
> Some Stephen and Peggy.
> 
> And of course...
> 
>  
> 
> Angelo and Joanna!!!


	4. A New Adventure Awaits...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later, a start of a new adventure.

 

_One week later..._

The Van Rennselaers, The Churches, and The Livingstons were apprently staying near the Schuylers up and til the war was over. Thus, giving these families a closure of seeing each other quite often. However, Mr. Schuyler did need to leave soon, for he was a General, he needed to go lead a battalion somewhere in the South. He need to make the trip within another week. Angelo is expected to go join the Washington aids within another month.  Stephen would've joined the army but his father highly forbids it, not wanting his son to die in battlefield.

 

The young boy even attempted to runaway and enlist... only to be dragged home by one of the well known officers of Washington's army. An embarrassing moment that Stephen regrets telling his dear friends, as they wouldn't stop teasing him... well, Angelo does most if it. Peggy tends to come to his aid, while both, Eliza and Joanna mothers him.

 

Though, the Church Family became rather close to the other families through Joanna and Mrs. Church, Henry Livingston pays no interest in contributing to friendly conversations with his fellow young adults. Something which Eliza is happy to know, since she didn't need to worry much about him. 

 

As such, Eliza recieved five more letters this past few weeks from her dear Alexander, she writes backs every night, in secret. Knowing Angelo would be fyrious had he found out that Alexander was still in contact with his beloved sister. The fact she kept this a secret for nearly two weeks, amazes her, her dear older brother has no idea. Much as she regrets keeping secrets from him, she loves writing to Alexander, finding someone she could talk to. Someone who might understand her. Someone she wants to grow to understand. Someone who she wants to make them feel happy.

 

* * *

 

It was a early morning, the grass was surprisingly green. The sun was shining. The weather was quite warm. Mrs. Schuyler and Mrs. Church thought it was a good idea to take Eliza, Peggy, and Joanna to the city, for them all to enjoy themselves and for them to buy something rather pleasing as Washington and some of his fellows officers and aid to camps are arriving for dinner. It would be pleasing to know that tgeir daughters find a lover through one of the young men.

 

Through the entire carriage ride, the three young girls were gushing over the city and colours, the debates, all tge energy around them as they all nearly leapt out as soonas the carriage came to a halt.

 

"You three girls be careful now," Mrs. Church told them, smiling sweetly. The entire Schuyler Family grown to adore Mrs. Church rather quickly, this past week. She was surpringly found, the other day, on the floor, playing games with John, Philip Jeremiah, and little Rennselaer in the Schuyler's living room. A delight, child like grin on her youthful face.

 

"Eliza, please take care of your little sister and Joanna?" Mrs. Schuyler told her eldest daughter,

 

"Of course, mother," Eliza perked, earning a simple grin from Mrs. Schuyler.

 

With that, the two older women linked arms and disppeared into the crowded streets. Leaving the three girls to themselves.

 

"Where would you like to go?" Eliza turned to Joanna, while squeezing Peggy's hand.

 

Joanna looked around the street, "Mother said there was a nice flower shop here, isn't there?"

 

"There is!" Eliza nods, smiling brightly. "Florus Flowers has the best flowers in New York City."

 

"She's right," added Peggy. "We get our flowers there all the time, whenever there is a ball or dinner."

 

Joanna grinned as her two friends each linked her arms, allowing them to lead her the way. The three girls made it to a crowded flower market, where a bunch of men and women left with delighted laughs and giggles, holding onto their flowers as a jolly looking plump man handed them out. Within seconds, he looked at the three girls, a curious look drifting onto his round face.

 

"Young ladies?" He said.

 

Eliza, Peggy, and Joanna exchanged confused looks, before asking in perfect unison, "Yes?"

 

"Had you received  _your_ flowers?" He asked.

 

All three girls shooked their hands, yet clearly confused on what he was applying. A mischievous grin fulled onto his face as he wavered them over. This small gesture made the three burn with excitement. Roaming his fingers through the flowers, he pulled three, big, beautiful blooming flowers, putting them each in one of the girl's hair in a fatherly passion.

 

"A jasmine will suit you, my dear," He said to Peggy, who smiles at him with brightness.

 

"A lotus for you, my girl," he says to Eliza, tenderly putting it in her hair. Eliza had a bright twinkle in her eyes.

 

"And a lilac, for you, young one," he turned to Joanna, brushing her hair away and placing the flower in the awestruck girl. 

 

"Thank you, sir," Eliza whispers, handing him three coins as he chuckles.

 

"Anytime, my dear, anytime."

 

* * *

 

 

"Girls? Are you presentable?" Mrs. Schuyler called from the otherside of the door.

 

"Just a moment, mother, we are almost done!" Eliza called from the underside, follow by,

 

"Ow! Lizzie!" 

 

From Peggy as Eliza accidentally brushed her curls a bit too hard. 

 

"Sorry, Peggy!"

 

Mrs. Schuyler waited for another five minutes, until the door swung opened and she looked up with a wide smile. There stood no three girls. But three princessses, instead.

 

Eliza, stood there, with her long, straigh black hair down to her waist. Though, Mrs. Schuyler would've preferred it tied up, this was acceptable. Eliza's hair still had the beautiful lotus in her hair, that could be her tiara. Her pale blue dress dancing against herself, giving a angelic vibe, her sleeves were to her ellows but were covered with ocean blue trims to only expose her wrists. Eliza always had that sweet smile on her delicate pink lips, it was still there, looking like a pure angel with that narturing look in her eyes.

 

Peggy, was just as wonderful to the eye. Her curly hair tied up, with the jasmine still in tact. She wore a sunshine yellow gown falling to the ground in a elegant manner, her sleeves were slightly shorter then Eliza's but her fair yellow trums made up for it, covering up bellow her elbows. Her full lips were resting in a bright grin and her honey colored eyes were shining with excitement.

 

Finally, Joanna, was wearing a lighter purple color gown, that suited her fair looks. Her lovely wavy hair was rivering down her back with a purple ribbon to hold it on tack but also the lilac flower to decorate her hair. Her sleeves were full, with small pink trims, her shoulders were exposed, but she made up for it by covering herself with a pink shawl, much suited for the night. Her warm eyes still filled with innocence, her smile brighter then usual.

 

"Are we presentable, ma'am?" Joanna asked, sounding a bit cautious.

 

Mrs. Schuyler took one last look at each them, before smiling with a curt nod. "Yes. Yes dears."

 

The three girls shared relieved smiles towards each other. Mrs. Schuyler could be a bit picky, so having her approvals lifted a wieght off each of their shoulders.

 

"You three make it downstairs, um," Mrs. Schuyler turned to leave, to head to Angelo's room, to see if he is ready.

 

The three girls nodded, they each needed to head to diffrent direction. Eliza needed to go meet up with her father greet the guests. Peggy needed to meet the Van Rennselaers. Joanna needed to be with her parents. As they three turned to leave, Mrs. Schuyler turned to see Isabelle,

 

"Ma'am there is trouble in the kitchen," Isabelle reported.

 

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Schuyler nodded, only to feel a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Joanna.

 

"Ma'am, you may go. If you would like, I could go check on Mr. Schuyler?" The young girl suggested, Mrs. Schuyler smiled in relief and nodded.

 

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Schuyler sighs. "His room is down the hall. The far left."

 

Joanna nodded and made her way.

 

* * *

 

Angelo grumbles, fixing his buttons of his coat, looking up at the mirror. Grumbling in dissatisfaction. He always hated his suit! The buttons never seem to want to cooperate!

 

"Blasted buttons!" He snarls under his breathe.

 

"Um, Mr. Schuyler?"

 

Angelo nearly jumped out of his skin, only to turn around to see a rather flustered Joanna.

 

"Joanna?" Angelo greeted, quickly switching up the charm with a dashing grin. "What a lovely surprise, a young lady meeting a young bachelor in this hour?"

 

Joanna blushed as he winked at her. Giggling lightly before telling him, "Mrs. Schuyler wanted me to check if you were ready."

 

"I would be if these buttons would cooperate, for at least one second," Angelo mutters, before fiddling with them again. Joanna hid her smile behind her hand, before gliding over, fixing the taller man's button in tge matter of seconds.

 

"There you are, I'll see you at dinner," with that, she swiftly left him in his room.

 

Silence...

 

"That is one girl..." Angelo breathlessly said to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is everything all set, Eliza?" Mr. Schuyler asked his daughter, looking quite cautious.

 

"Yes, father, everything is set," Eliza looks up at him with fond and youthfullness.

 

Mr. Schuyler smiles and kisses her hand, "Don't try to steal all the men's heart tonight."

 

"You should be telling that to Peggy," Eliza giggled as her father gave a heartful laugh.

 

"Will do."

 

There was a knock on the door that interrupted the father and daughter's precious moment.

 

"Oh, they arrived," Mr. Schuyler stood tall, fixing his tie. Eliza stood up straight, her small, angelic smile present on her lips. Mr. Schuyler gestured the servant to open the door.

 

"Presenting..."

 

 

Eliza gasped quietly.

 

 

"Colonel Alexander Hamilton."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! There you go! 
> 
>  
> 
> Adventure is around the corner.


	5. Dining Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eliza and Alexander's relationship tries to blooms, three bumps are stopping them. Kitty Livingston, Henry Livingston, and... Angelo Schuyler.

"Colonel Hamilton, so nice to see you again," Mr. Schuyler greeted, with a civilized smile, shaking the young colonel's hand.

 

"I could say the same thing about you, General," Alexander replies, looking up at Mr. Schuyler in the eye, with a respectful glint in his eyes before they trailed towards Eliza. Alexander's felt his throat grow dry, losing all words for once, as he was sure he was in the presnts of an angel.

 

"Ah, Elizabeth, darling," Mr. Schuyler beamed at his eldest, yet shy, daughter, waving her over. "Come, come, I'm sure the colonel doesn't bite."

 

Eliza felt her cheeks flushed in embarressment for a brief second, before fixing up herself with a bright smile, stepping forward to greet  _Colonel Hamilton_. Clearly, her father wasn't aware about her and Alexander meeting at the ball, let alone, writing letters to eachother.

 

"Colonel Hamilton, it's a pleasure," she politely curstied, Alexander bowing, taking her hand to lean in to kiss it.

 

"The pleasure to see you again, ma'am," Alexander replied, only to mentally slap hismelf after realizing what he had said. Eliza winced at her father's geniune smile flipping in suspicious look on his face.

 

"Pardon?" Mr. Schuyler blinked. "May I quote,  _'The pleasure to see you again, ma'am'_ , my dear girl, have you and Colonel Hamilton met before?"

 

Both, Alexander and Eliza locked eyes, Eliza staring daggers into Alexander as he gave his apologies through his eyes, before he turned to look back Mr. Schuyler.

 

"Why of course," Alexander stated, alarming Eliza for a brief second, only to relax as he contuined. "We shared a dance at the Winter's Ball, haven't we, Ms. Schuyler?"

 

Quickly playing along, Eliza glided over to her father, taking his arm as she smiled charmingly up at him. "Indeed, father. Colonel Hamilton dances marvelously."

 

"You flatter me, madam," Alexander smirked slightly as Eliza looked over her shoulder, with a delighted grin on her face, knowing her father is back into his soft self again.

 

"Then we shall see, once we finish, dinner?" Suggested Mr. Schuyler, with a adoring look on his face towards his darling Eliza.

 

"I don't see why not," Alexander insisted, taking Eliza's hand graciously after being given an approval from Mr. Schuyler. "If the lovely lady will be my first dance?"

 

Eliza looked up at her father with hopeful smile, while Alexander silently prayed. Mr. Schuyler grinned, nodding as Eliza turned to Alexander with a big grin on her face.

 

"It will be a honour, colonel."

 

* * *

 

Soon, on the dining table, there were Mrs. Church and Mrs. Schuyler making small talk with the young gentlemen, but also whispering small gossip to each other, Mr. Livingston looking very unintrested. Mr. Schuyler talking politics with General Washington, Mr. Livingston chiming in. Mr. Church, having no intrest in Mr. Schuyler, befriended with Mr. Van Rennselaer, growing close quite quickly.

 

Alexander would have enjoyed his dinner, if a certain Schuyler brother hadn't been glaring daggers at him, from the far end of the table, on his left. 

 

"That Angelo Schuyler character has quite a intimating figure, don't you think, colonel?" He heard a quiet whisper, from his right side, glancing over, only realizing he was seated next to the charming Major Benjamin Tallmadge. Alexander smirked slightly, whisperong back,

 

"It's good thing these traits didn't go onto his sisters," Alexander glances up at Eliza, who was sitting across from Tallmadge, Peggy on her left as both sisters were having their own quiet conversation.

 

"Lovely, aren't they?" Tallmadge smiles genuinely. "Though, prehaps, young Stephen Van Rennselaer might have already claimed young Margarita as his beloved."

 

Alexander looked down his left, three chairs away, he saw the young Stephen Van Rennselaer, staring at Peggy, admiringly.

 

"I think you're right."

 

"And if I'm right, you have your eyes on Ms. Elizabeth, I presume?" Tallmadge chuckles lightly at Alexander slightly flushed face.

 

"I wouldn't deny it," Alexander truthfully told him. "I trust you wouldn't let young Mr. Angelo Schuyler know."

 

"You have my words." Tallmadge nodded.

 

Meanwhile, across the table, down to where Angelo seated. If looks could kill, Alexander would be a dead man by now. Leading his poor sister, Eliza on, who kept glancing up Alexander with fondness. Shaking his head slightly, only to let out a startle, yet quiet, yelp, jumping to his feet after feeling a small brush on his ankle, startling the rest of the guests to his sudden action.

 

"Brother, are you alright?" Eliza was first to ask, eyes wide.

 

"What happened, Angelo, darling?" Mrs. Schuyler asked, strictly appalled.

 

"You jumped out of nowhere," Peggy concluded.

 

"Indeed," Mr. Schuyler frowned, ready to get up. "Son, what is the meaning of startling everyone like this?"

 

He heard the solid calm voice from his father, but he heard the utter most confusion in the brillant Philip Schuyler's voice that no one but his family could hear. Angelo blinked several times, reading off all the guest's faces.

 

His family strictly concern yet confused, General Washington sharing the concern look. Stephen, still looking quite startled while his father looked apalled. Mrs. Church had a look that was a mixter of surprise and concern and Mr. Church looking quite confused. The Livingstons each had a eyebrow raised. Hamilton, damn that Hamilton, had the nerves to raise a brow at him, expecting a explanation! Tallmadge was shared the look with Hamilton, yet it was more softer.  All the other guests were either still overcome of the little fright or staring up at Angelo in confusion.

 

Finally, Angelo turned to the person, who was seated across from him. Joanna. Who looked at him with a simple look, but he read the guilt in her eyes. This quickly sums the obvious conclusion in his head. Joanna brushed her foot on his ankle.

 

"Son?" Mr. Schuyler waited for an answer.

 

Angelo still had his eyes fixed on the young girl, before swiftly turning to the rest of the guests,

 

"My aplogies, everyone," Angelo charmed everyone, including his own family, with a small smile. "It appears this was nothing but a false alarm. I, once again, apologize for the sudden fright." 

 

Before swiftly falling into his chair, allowong everyone back to eating and to their side conversation, forheting the entire thing even happened. Angelo notice the guilty Joanna, who looked at him confused of the fact he didn't sold her out. Angelo smirked, raising his champagne glass at her,

 

"Madam." He charmingly said, before taking a sip, winking at her. Joanna's guilt soon turned into a cheeky smile.

 

"You may not like him, but he does have a charming streak in him." Tallmadge whispers as Alexander could do nothing but nod in agreement, sighing defeatedly.

 

Eliza glanced at her brother, turning to Alexander with curiousity. It was then, she felt eyes on her. Looking down the table... 

 

Her heart skipped a beat.

 

Henry Livingston was looking down her, wiping his lips with a napkin. She winces slightly as he contuined to stare at her, lustfully.

 

 _'God, please save me.'_ she thought, fearfully, turning away to calm herself, looking down at her food.

 

* * *

 

An half a hour later, the opening room of the Schuyler House was filled with music, as Washington was first to be on the floor after politely asking Mr. Church to dance with his wife, which Mr. Church simply saw no harm in. Mrs. Church was surely enjoying herself as the all mightly George Washington twirled her around to the music, a small giggled escaping her perfect heart shapped lips.

 

Not so far, Stephen quickly slid into action. Immediately offering his service to Peggy, which Eliza would gently push her younger sister to action. Both younglets were now gliding away across the ballroom.

 

Mr. Schuyler and Mrs. Schuyler were dancing behind Washington and Mrs. Church, what appears to seem that Washington and Mr. Schuyler wrre having a back to back converstation.

 

A lot of the other guests, danced with the person they accompanied with.

 

"Ms. Schuyler?"

 

Eliza turned to look over shoulder, only to be greeted by Alexander, smiling softly.

 

"Colonol, Ah, yes," Eliza took his offered hand as he smiled graciously. "I owe you a dance, don't I?"

 

"I wasn't leaving until I get one," he cheekily replied as she blushed.

 

"You are a tomcat, aren't you?"

 

"I won't deny that."

 

Eliza giggled lightly as he lead her to the dance, placing a hand to her waist as she put her free hand to his shoulder, quickly falling into the beat.

 

"Tell me," Alexander contuined. "Has anyone made it their duty to court you, yet?"

 

"Not that I am aware of," Eliza honestly replied. "But I hightly doubted."

 

"Is that so?" Alexander smirked, twirling her around before pulling her close. "Someone as beautiful, such as yourself, surely needs a companion."

 

"It appears, I am still waiting," Eliza giggled softly.

 

Surely enough, all the dancers needed to switch partners, much to the young pairs dismay. Alexander was hopping to find the young Margarita Schuyler in his arms, in hopes to talk more and finds tips to charm Eliza. To his disappointment, though he hid it well, it was a young girl with blonde curls to her back and ocean colored eyes that reminded Alexander to marbles.

 

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked, suggestively.

 

Alexander, clearly not affected, replies, "Not at all, Ms..?"

 

"Livingston. Catherine Livingston." She replies, a charming smile appearing on her pink lips. "But you may call me, Kitty, if you like?"

 

Alexander bit his cheeks, forcing a smile,

 

"Kitty. A pleasure to meet you."

 

"I must say the same," Kitty smirks. "I heard many things about you, Colonel Hamilton. Charming. As I thought. I hoped Elizabeth didn't bored you."

 

She had him until the last part,

 

"Of course not!" he insisted, his voice turned icy. "She is actually a delightful girl. I am very much charmed."

 

Kitty, now insulted, flared her nostrails as she and the colonel glided to the music. 

 

"She is quite dull. Nothing really special. She is too shy and-,"

 

"If I may kindly cut in," Alexander said, earning a glare from the blonde. "There is nothing wrong with shy. It appears you are a rather unkind dame."

 

"It appears the great Alexander Hamilton has terrible taste," she retroted back. Both were now glaring at each other as the contuined to follow the music.

 

It was then, Alexander spotted a rather pale Eliza through the joyful crowd ladies and gentlemen, dancing with a dark haired man who had his face leaned into her face. Alexander saw the fear in her dark eyes in the matter of seconds. He also realized another thing. The two were awfully near to the exit, a perfect getaway for the predator to take his prey.

 

Thinking fast, Alexander locked eyes with Tallmadge, who was standing in the sidelines with a glass of champagne in his grasp. Tallmadge stared at him for a solid good five seconds, before noticing the distress Eliza. Nodding at Alexander, he put down his glass at a table, before slipping over to Eliza and the man, gently tapping the man on the shoulder, quickly recognizing him.

 

"Ah, Colonel Henry Livingston," Tallmadge greeted with a dashing grin. "Mind if I cut in with the fair lady?"

 

He nearly filched at the man's dirty glare, before Henry backed away, gesturing,

 

"Please."

 

Tallmadge didn't looked back ths man as he quickly took Eliza by the hand, twirling her around, before placing her into position and making there way to the beat.

 

"Major Tallmadge," Eliza finally spoke after a minute of them dancing. "Thank you. For coming to my aid."

 

"Thank Colonel Hamilton, he was the one who noticed you and signaled me to help you."

 

"Then I shall thank him as soon as I'm free." Eliza smiles warmly as Tallmadge returned it.

 

"It I may ask, what was Henry up to?" The major asked through curiousity, yet filled with concern.

 

He saw the young girl feeling quite attack of this question.

 

"My apologies-,"

 

"No, it's fine," Eliza insisted. "He... he is just not friendly."

 

* * *

 

"Thank you for coming, general," Mr. Schuyler shook General Washington's hand.

 

"The pleasure was mine," Washington chuckled. "Thank you for inviting me. I had a fine time."

 

"That is a pleasure to hear," Mr. Schuyler warmly said.

 

It was time for the guests to leave, many already said their farewells and wete off to their carriages or horses.

 

"Goodbye, Stephen," Peggy smiled, kissing Stephen on the cheek as the young boy flustered. "I had a fine time."

 

"S-so did I," he stammered, looking at her, shyly.

 

The Livingstons left with their noses held high, only Mr. Livingston bidding a farewell to Mr. Schuyler, though, didn't bother shaking his hand. Henry, did however, took one final glance at Eliza as it made her blood run cold. Kitty, glares at Alexander one last time before following her mother.

 

Alexander rolled his eyes, turning to Eliza, seeing Tallmadge bidding her farewell and kissing her hand. As soon as he left, Alexander made his way to Eliza, kissing her hand,

 

"It was nice seeing you again, Ms. Schuyler," he whispered up to her.

 

"I say the same about you, sir, and thank you for sending the Major to my aid." Eliza warmly said as Alexander responded with a gentle grin. She leaned forward. "Oh. And Alexander?"

 

"Eliza?"

 

"Don't forget to write."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Tallmadge, so nice to see you, kind sir! I am planning to add him more to the story, if you like.


	6. A Pinch of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo and Joanna share a moment in the kitchen storage room.

The aftermath of the events, last evening had somewhat diffrent affects for the Schuyler Family. Both either pleasant pr cpuld have gone better. However, they each had a positive outcome in the morning. What's so ever, The Churches stayed at the Schuyler House last night, much to the family's delight... well, except for Mr. Schuyler and Mr. Church. Both men could hardly stay in the same room without staring each other down with empty glares!

 

Mr. Church, was a grumpy looking man at various points of the day, but he never came off as a rude gentleman. He could be charming and very smiley towards others, who he is very affectionated of or when a pleasant guest was visiting. None the less, all the women in the Schuyler's Household, he was very comfortable with. He is very fond of little John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer, but maintained a close friendship with young Angelo, taking him in like a son.

 

Mrs. Church has delighted everyone with her joyful nature, especially Mrs. Schuyler, the two older women could nearly be mistaken to be conjoined at the hip! As the more time she spends with the woman, the more youthful Mrs. Schuyler is looking since she is smiling more and more cheerful. Catherine Schuyler really did appeared to look ten years younger then her actual age, all thanks to the blooming Mrs. Church.

 

Now, Joanna had a different, yet positive charm on the Schuyler Family. Mrs. Schuyler adores her, as if Joanna was a third daughter to her. Eliza and Peggy already had a close friendship with the shy girl, thus, those three were nearly inseparable as Mrs. Schuyler and Mrs. Church. Mr. Schuyler, however, holds a bit of concern towards the young girl, none the less, he was growing to fond of her each day. Angelo... the two had a diffrent type of  _friendship,_ that is far from  _'just_ _friendly'_ after all the touche and affection they show to each other, one might question of what is their relationship status?

 

* * *

 

 

It was a fine morning, the Schuyler House was not quite busy. The three young boys, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer, were charming Mrs Church, out in the backyard's gardens, where she sat on a bench, giggling as the three young boys braided her long, dark chestnut hair and putted flowers in it. With the leading of Mrs. Schuyler, who was pleasing the other woman with stories and innocent jokes that had Mrs. Church and the boys laughing, nearly falling out their seat!

 

Mr. Schuyler locked himself in his studies, to avoid Mr. Church. Childish, he knows, not like Mr. Church is trying to do the same as he let the other man know he would be in the archive, not wanting to be bothered.  _By Mr. Schuyler._

 

Meanwhile, Isabelle had Joanna, Eliza, and Peggy with her in the kitchen, having their assistants to make good treats as the three young girls were gushing away in delight as Isabella was teaching them how to make an old, fancy French pastry. 

 

"Oh, my, it already looks so good," Eliza squealed in delight, like a little girl as she, her sister, and their new best friend, watched as Isabella gracefully poured the cream.

 

"I can't till it's done," Peggy added, smiling at her older sister as her older sister grinned backed at her.

 

"It will be soon," Isabelle laughed lightly, before her smile dropped slightly when she turned to the little cup next to her, on the counter. "Oh... appears we ran out of sugar."

 

"Oh, I think there is more down in the kitchen storage room," Joanna offered, taking the small cup from the older woman. "I could go and gets some right now."

 

"Thank you, dear," Isabelle nodded as Joanna turned to  exit the kitchen to run down the hall to the storage room. Isabelle called out, 

 

"But remember! Just a pinch of sugar!"

 

"Of course!" Joanna called back, leaving her two best friends and the maid behind. Peggy and Eliza shared a charming smile at Isabelle, who shook her head with a delighted look on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Joanna found the storage room rather quickly, opening the creaky door, she pulled on a string that switched on the lamp. As soon as the light consumed the area, Joanna couldn't help but gasp, the storage room was huge, nearly the size of her own bedroom!  There were stacks of flour, jams of shelves, next to beans, eggs, and after roaming her eyes in several more kitchen goodness, she found the sugar on the top shelve.

 

Now, Joanna wasn't exactly... tall. She was strictly a 5'6, though, she was taller then Eliza, who was a 5'5 and Peggy, who was 5'4. The shelve, where the sugar was, was over 6 feet above her head. Sighing, Joanna knew she needed to use the stool beside her to get up that height. Settling the small cup down, she took the stool and rested it in the ground, carefully getting on, she gasped as the stool wobbeled a bit.

 

 _'Now, now, Joanna,'_ she tought to herself, taking a deep breath as she tried reaching fir the sugar.  _'Just maintain balance and take the sugar and go.'_

 

Taking a steady attempts, even on the stool, her hand couldn't reach the sugar. Determined, she stood on her toes, ber fingers brushing on the sugar...

 

 _'Almost there...'_ she tought, her fingers nearly grabbing the sugar.

 

**_SNAP!_ **

 

The leg of the stool snapped as the young girl let out a horrified gasp, convinced she will fall hard as her feet lost gripped on the stool and flunged herself in the air.

 

"Not on my watch!"

 

Joanna's heart nearly flipped as two muscline arms cradled her like a bride. Looking up at her savior, Joanna covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she saw Angelo smirking down at her, casting her a wink. 

 

"Joanna," he greeted, boucing her in his arms as the girl nearly shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck as he chuckled.

 

"M-mr. Schuyler, pl-please!" She begged, her face flushed in embarrassment.

 

"Awe," Angelo shook his head in delight. "Aren't you adorable!" He smiles mischievously.

 

Joanna knew he was just getting more and more delighted at her timidity, she began to squirm in his arms.

 

"Please, put me down!" She begged once more, her facing growing pinker by the second.

 

"Hm..." Angelo pretended to think. "I don't know, I kind of like it with you in my arms."

 

Joanna felt the satisfaction he was getting in teasing her, 

 

"But, but..." she gasped as he suddenly placed her on the ground, sighing in relief, but only jump as he grabs her by the waist and gently pinned her to the wall, trapping her with his body.

 

"M-mr. Schuyler," Joanna felt her growing weak, looking up at the handsome man in front of her with a flushed expression on her face. "This is really not gentleman like."

 

"On the contrary," Angelo insisted. "I say otherwise."

 

Joanna blushed,

 

"But, sir, someone could walk in!"

 

"You aren't as innocent as many precieve you," Angelo chuckles, shaking hid head at the now confused looking Joanna. "Remember last evening at dinner."

 

Joanna stares up at him, before looking down ashamed.

 

"Sir, what happened," she began. "I didn't mean too as I..."

 

"I very much understand," Angelo sighs, stroking her hair as she returned her gaze at him. "I read your guilt. Consider it all forgotten now."

 

"Yes, but," Joanna looked away, with a bashful grin. "Why this?"

 

Angelo smirked cheekily, leaning in closer. "Well, some simple affection doesn't hurt anyone. Don't you think?"

 

Joanna looks up with a wide grin, wrapping her arms around his neck, stepping on her toes. Angelo looked slightly taken back,

 

"Maybe so," she paused before purring out.  _"Angelo."_

 

Angelo felt his cheeks heating up, but suppressed it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Picking her up, her feet barely touching the ground. "Not as innocent, yet still so pure."

 

Joanna fluttered her eyes, "Well, I haven't let another man touch me like you are currently are, kind sir."

 

"Is that so?" Angelo smirked, allowing her to settle her legs around his waist as he rested her back against the wall. "I shall consider myself lucky, then."

 

Joanna shooked her head, giggling, "You really are a flirt, aren't you?"

 

"Well, yes," Angelo gave her a genuine smile. "But since you came along, my flirting became more... well, hopeless."

 

Joanna smiles warmly,

 

"Classic Angelo," she whispers out, nuzzling their foreheads together.

 

"Classic Angelo, indeed," he softly replied, leaning in closer. Before any of them could even realize it, their lips parted lightly.

 

"Classic Angelo, supreme," she shook her head with a tiny giggle, Angelo smiles warmly. There was a small pause, before their lips brushed against eachother in a gentle kiss.

 

"Joanna, is everything al- OH!"

 

The pair broked apart, Joanna clumsily nearly falling out of Angelo's arm but he maintained his grip on her. They looked over at the doorway and saw Eliza, face flushed and giggling in embarrassment.

 

"Oh my," Eliza added on, crossing her arms with now a cheeky smile on her face. "Angelo, why, my best friend?" She pretented to gasp. "How didn't I notice?"

 

"Eliza," Angelo gave her a glare as soon as Joanna buried her face in his shoulder. His glare was unaffective as Eliza contuined to giggle.

 

"Hey, what is going on in here- OH MY!" Peggy came over to the doorway, next to Eliza, covering her mouth, a delighted smile behind her hands. "Eliza. Oh my God. Do you see what I see?"

 

"Yes, Peggy, I do!" Eliza giggled, holding her little sister's shoulder with delight.

 

"Don't let our fathers know!" Peggy grinned.

 

Angelo rolls his eyes as he gentlly settle Joanna down to her feet. "Elizabeth. Margarita!"

 

Both of his sisters contuined to laugh, Angelo turned to Joanna, who picked up the small cup with a tiny smile on her blushing face. Angelo shook his head, a satisfied grin on his face as he turned to grab the sugar, without much effort as he was a 6'1, and dropped a pinch in the cup Joanna was holding.

 

"There," he said, before turnong to his sisters. "Now you three girls go on, and do what you gotta do."

 

Peggy and Eliza shared tiny smiles, linking Joanna by her arms as the three girls walked off. Angelo shook his head, smiling gently as he turned off the lamp after yanking on the string, closing the storage room door behind him before walking down the hall. If anything happens, his sisters would get word to Isabelle, thus, he better get his answers ready as he knew the older woman would be after him, filled with many questions. 

 

Or he could just hide.

 

Angelo smirked at the thought. No, he was braver then that. He was a Schuyler Son, like his brothers and his sisters, he had his main traits. He was intelligent, witty, and bold, knowing what he wants and if it is Joanna's heart, he will get it. It was only a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the start of Angelo and Joanna's romance. 
> 
> You got the flirty, intelligent, and witty Angelo, on the roads to his satisfactory in winning the darling, sweet and gentle Joanna's hand.


	7. To Morristown We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed by, Angelo must take a leave to Morristown. His mother and Mrs. Church, however, have a catch.

Angelo sighs, looking out the snow fall from his bedroom window while buttoning up his coat. He use to love the snow in his youth, he, Eliza, and Peggy use to run around in their backyard throwing snowballs at each other till sundown. Their parents use to take them by the lake, where it was always frozen until spring. He remembered he and Eliza use to sneak out so early, just to see the sunrise. They would've gave taken Peggy too, but their poor little sister always use to get sick rather easily.

Now, all Angelo sees is nothing but something that will slow him down ehen heading to Morristown to Washington's camp.

 

"I see you're ready?" 

 

Angelo heard a familiar voice behind him, turning to see Joanna by the doorway, wearing a rather lightweight morning gown. Angelo frowned at the sight at her,

 

"Why in God's name are you wearing something so... lightweight?" He sounded like a father. He made his way to his bed, grabbed the bed sheet and stormed towards the now startled girl and wrapped it around her. "Are you trying to catch your death?!"

 

Joanna shooked her head, "I didn't mean to concern you, it just that, I dealt worse before and..."

 

She trailed off by the look Angelo was giving her,

 

"You can't be to careful, Joanna," he told her, looking quite crossed. "I don't want news that you have gotten a bad fever or a cold or, God forbid, smallpox!"

 

"You don't have to be concern," Joanna gave him a reasuring smile. Angelo's face soften, he let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Immediately, Joanna was overcomed by his warm body heat.

 

"Sometimes, I find it is my duty to be concern." Angelo murmured softly. "Why are you even here?"

 

"Oh!" Joanna pulled away, face flushed, taking off the the bedsheets, backing away as soon as she saw Angelo tried wrapping it around her again. "Y-you're mother- I-I mean, Mrs. Schuyler is waiting for you, with my mother, in the dining room! Sir, please!"

 

Angelo became victorious, wrapping the bedsheet around her again, "I shall meet them instantly." He turned to grab his suitcase, immediately calling out, his back still turned to her. "Don't even think about getting rid of those bedsheets. Not until you go change something more suited for the weather."

 

Joanna blushed, giggling lightly, "Yes,  _father!_ "

 

She squealed as he turned to make a grab at her, a playful smirk dancing on his lips as he saw her rushed out his room, giggling. Angelo chuckled, shaking his head fondly. There relationship still young and blooming.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mother, Mrs. Church," Angelo walks into the dining room, to see Mrs. Church and his mother, drinking hot tea and were chatting about the weather.

 

"Ah! Angelo, darling," Mrs. Schuyler smiled, resting her teacup as she stood up, running over to embrace her eldest son. "Looking more handsome then ever."

 

"You flatter me, mother, Angelo smiles, looking down at her.

 

"She is right, dear boy," Mrs. Church, who was still by the dining table, resting her teacup as she looked up at him her usual cheerful smile. "You do steal the ladies' heart."

 

"As I did with yours?" Angelo grinned cheekily as Mrs. Church pulled back her head and laughed wholeheartedly, while Mrs. Schuyler gently smacked his arm with a silly grin on her face.

 

"Angelo Philip Schuyler!" His mother exclaimed. "When did you became so cheeky, like your father?"

 

"Oh, it's all in good fun, Catherine!" Mrs. Church reduced her laughter into giggles. "Isn't that right, right, Angelo dear?"

 

"Indeed!" Angelo slipped into the chair next to her, his mother fell back into her seat. "I heard that you two wanted to see me?"

 

"Indeed, darling," Mrs. Schuyler nodded, sipping her tea. "You are leaving soon. But you aren't leaving alone."

 

"Henry Livingston is accompanying me, I'm well aware of that," Angelo held his nose up high. He didn't like the man at all, he found him too much with a ego. Then again, he disliked the entire lot of the Livingstons, besides Sarah, she was a sweet girl.

 

"Yes, but also Kitty Livingston. She is in search for a husband," Mrs. Church told him. Angelo shooked his head,

 

"Please tell me you are not planning to set me up with her, the girl is notorious!" Angelo nearly begged.

 

"Angelo!" Mrs. Schuyler hissed. "We do not talked behind people's backs!"

 

Angelo grumbles, only to lighten up when his mother contuined on,

 

"But no. We are not doing such things. We see the way you look at her."

 

"Annoyance." Angelo gruffs but quickly hushed by his mother's stern look.

 

"Anyhow, there is three more," Mrs. Church added on. Angelo looks at her with curiously.

 

"My daughter."

 

"Joanna?" Angelo grins as Mrs. Church nods, smiling big.

 

"Yes! I think it would a wonderful way for her to explore diffrent parts of the colonies. She shares my love for this young nation very much. My husband only agreed after finding out you were who we were planning to accompany with her."

 

"I would be delighted to take her!" Angelo answered, grinning brightly. "Tell Mr. Church he doesn't need to worry, she woukd be safe with me."

 

"I have no doubt about it," Mrs. Church giggles.

 

Angelo turns to see his mother's charming smile,

 

"So. Who are the other two who is going to accompany us?"

 

Silence. He saw his mother hesitate for a moment.

 

"Your sisters." She replies and waited.

 

"No. Please. No," Angelo stares at her, horrified. "Mother! Please, don't. It will cause chaos! Imagine, all the best officers would go after Eliza, because she is the eldest Schuyler Sister.,

 

Angelo didn't like this one bit. His sisters. Surrounded by men. It disgusted him! How they would look at them, he saw this happened before and he doesn't want it to happen again. Peggy was lucky, where rumors are going around that she and young Stephen were courting very soon. Now that was a match he was happy with, he trusted the boy with his life and he knows Stephen would keep his Peggy safe and happy. However, Eliza was a diffrent story! She has no suitable courters. Completely available for any man to sweep her off her feet. By any man, he meant that bastard, Alexander Hamilton. He knows for a fact, that Hamilton would rush out of, wherever in the colonies he is, to Morristown as soon as word will get to him that Eliza was there. Out of the safety of her house. 

 

"Angelo darling, calm down," Mrs. Schuyler was not having this behavior. "You will be told what your father and I think it is best."

 

"B-but, mother,-"

 

"Relax, son," Mrs. Church warmly said. "You will be taking your sisters and my girl to your aunt and uncle's house."

 

Silence, until Angelo sighs in relief. Both older women exchanged smiles at each other.

 

"Alright," Angelo finally agreed. "Consider it done."

 

He stood up, kissing Mrs. Church's hand and kissed his mother's cheek before walking out of the dining room. He and his sisters adored their uncle and aunt, knowing that they will be safe in their arms relieved the young man so much. He turn to move upstairs, halting as he saw Eliza with her suitcase, looking down at him with a smile.

 

"Already packed?" Angelo smirked. 

 

Eliza smiled,

 

"Well, word got to me quicker then Peggy," she told him as Angelo shook his head.

 

_"ELIZA!!! WHICH EVENING DRESS SHOULD I PACK?!"_

 

Both older sibling burst into laughter as they heard their younger sister's distress calls. Eliza smiles at her older brother one last time, before turning her heels to go back upstairs to assit Peggy,

 

"The white one with yellow!" She calls.

 

* * *

 

 

The carriage ride... was terribly long for Angelo, Eliza, Peggy, and Joanna. With three young women needed to get use to Kitty's sly remarks on whether topic they were discussing inside the carriage. Angelo needed to deal with Henry's boring conversations as they drove the carriage on the bumpy roads. Angelo is now either shaking or nodding his head now, trying block out all of Henry's words.

 

"If I may ask, Angelo," Henry changed the current topic as Angelo needed to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. "Have you found a match for Eliza yet?"

 

Angelo snapped his head at him, glaring daggers,

 

"That is none of your business, thank you very much," he told him in a icy tone.

 

Henry smirked,

 

"Very well."

 

The other man turned away. The thing Angelo dislikes about the most about this man, which is a lot of things, of how he couldn't read him like he can with many others. Henry was simply unpredictable.

 

Back inside the carriage, however, the four women were having their own chat... well, actually... Eliza zoned out a little while ago. It wasn't until Kitty said the qoute,

 

"I very much dislike Colonel Alexander Hamilton very much."

 

"WHAT?!" Eliza and Peggy exclaimed in unison, Joanna stares in appalldd towards Kitty.

 

"Why, may I ask?" Eliza fixed her hair, looking at Kitty with a big frown on her face. 

 

Kitty scoffed, "He clearly can't see a beauty when he near one."

 

"Really, I think he notice Eliza pretty well," Peggy smirked, knowing Eliza was smiling gratefully at her and she could hear Joanna 's delighted giggles.

 

Kitty rolls her eyes,

 

"Please, Eliza isn't much to his satisfaction," she said, not even guilty.

 

Eliza felt a gasp escape from her mouth, she could even hear steam coming out of Peggy's ears. Joanna sat there, speechless, not sure what to say.

 

"Well, excuse me,  _ma'am_ ," Eliza coldly said, catching Kitty's attention. "It is a no wonder you haven't fetched yourself a husband, with that attitude of yours. Why, you are nothing but a flower with sour nectar!"

 

Kitty's blood boiled, "Well, I never! It's a no brainer for you and Hamilton to get along so well. He is a bastard and you, you're a unsatisfying dame- AH!!"

 

The four women let out a cry as the carriage wobbled around for a solid ten seconds before falling to a halt as it tipped over a bit.

 

 ** _"HENRY!!!!!!!"_** Kitty yelled out for her brother, who came running and swunged the carriage door open, helping his sister out. "What happened?"

 

"The back wheel broke," Henry gruffed.

 

Kitty's jaws dropped, "So... we're stranded here? Cold? It is getting dark and-,"

 

"No. We will be riding the horses," Angelo cut in, helping his sisters amd Joanna out of the carriage, befire he went to unload the luggage.

 

"But, brother, there is only two horses," Eliza went after him, taking out the luggage he was handing her.

 

"Yes, Henry would take Old Gary, with Kitty as they will ride to their family estate and... oh dear..." he looks at the remaing brown horse, Wrinkles. "Wrinkles could only carry three along with our luggage."

 

"Well, one of you could always stay with us at our family estate," Henry offered, eyes fixed on Eliza. Eliza felt her stomach dropping for a mere second.

 

"Appsulotly not," Angelo coldly said, Eliza felt herself sigh in relief. "You and your sister may leave."

 

"Oh, how delightful," Kitty grumbles, snatching her and her brother's suitcases from Angelo and turned away. "Come along, Henry."

 

Henry glares at the group one last time, before following his sister. A minute later, the two siblings rode off, disappearing down the hill.

 

The group remained quiet as they contuined unloading their bags as Angelo stragize a way to get them all on the horse.

 

"I think it's going to snow soon," Joanna whispered, looking at her friends in worry.

 

"We have to figure it out, then," Angelo grumbles. "If only a miracle could come to us and-,"

 

"Look, someone is riding their horse down the road!" Peggy called, pointing from far. "He's coming towards us!"

 

"I think he is a colonel of Washington's army!" Eliza quickly went next to her younger sister, smilingbig as she waved at the man on the horse, trying to get his attention. Which she did.

Joanna and Angelo shared a smile, before joining Eliza and Peggy.

 

"That's great, let's hope he isn't too busy and-," Angelo trailed, immediately taking back of what he said as soon as the rider got closer and he got a good look at his face. "No, not him... please, Lord, not him."

 

The rider, was none other, then Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene was inspired by the Alex and Eliza book. No spoliers... maybe. I recommand you read it. I enjoyed it!!


	8. Into the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gives his assistance, leaving him and Eliza to have a moment on his horse.

_'This is the worst day of my life...'_ Angelo thought, looking up at Hamilton in disbelief as the man road his horse closer.

 

"Woah, woah there boy!" Alex immediately yielded his horse down, eyeing the four stranded young adults ahead of him. He met the eyes of the agitated Angelo, the sweet face of Joanna, the friendly eyes of Peggy, and the angelic and soft Eliza...  _his_  Eliza. 

 

Casting her a adoring smile, which she returned, with a small amount of hesitation, Alexander then turned to Angelo,

 

"Why, Mr. Schuyler, what pleasure I see you tonight," he cheekily said. "And with three beautiful ladies?"

 

Joanna, Eliza, and Peggy giggled at his playful remark, each had a tint of blush on their cheeks, that wasn't from the cold. Angelo rolled his eyes at this, turning to Alexander, grumbling out,

 

"It appears our carriage had broked a wheel," he gestured to the obvious distress they were facing. "And then you had to come along, to make matters worst."

 

"Angelo," Eliza frowned at him, which he simply ignored, returning to grab the remaining of the suitcases. Alex raised his brows, eyeing their only horse, Wrinkles.

 

"That is one old horse you got there," he frowned, turning to Eliza, with the most concerned look anyone has ever seen. "If my calculations are correct, she could only carry three people."

 

"Well, we could-," Angelo began, but Eliza beat him to it.

 

"Colonel, you won't mind helping us?" She asked, a hopeful smile spreading on her face. Alexander grinned, hopping off his horse, 

 

"Well, I'll be delighted!" He says, with utmost care towards her, taking her tiny, soft hands into his larger, rough ones.

 

Angelo was about decline, when Peggy chimed up,

 

"You're too kind, Colonel," she giggled. "Eliza is very much safe with you."

 

Alex grins at her, still holding both of Eliza's hands, not planning on letting go. He has finally got the chance to hold his belove girl's delicate hands, in front of her brother who depises him with his life.

 

"Angelo, maybe we should let Colonel Hamilton take Eliza on his horse, with the rest of our suitcases?" Joanna ran over to Angelo, brushing her small hands on his forearm. Angelo's felt his cheeks heat up under the cold, looking up at the dark sky, the moon shining, however, storm clouds were heading in. There maybe snow... but probably not by morning. He was convinced of this conclusion. However, he wasn't planning to wait here all night to figure it out.

 

 _'God... what did ever do to deserve this,'_ he thought, letting out a upset sigh before nodding. "Very well. But Hamilton, you better stay behind me at all cost!"

 

He took all four suitcases, tying them to Alexander's horse, with the owner's assitance. "I don't want you taking this as a oppurtunity to steal my dear sister away."

 

Eliza gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, her ears turning pink. Alexander smirked.

 

"...I don't like the way you're looking at me," Angelo blinked, trying to read the man before him... only to realize, he can't, at this moment, at least!

 

"Why of course," Alexander chuckled, finishing up tying his side of the horse, before falling on one knee. He turned to Eliza, a cheeky grin on his face. "Ma'am." He gestured, causing Eliza to giggle,

 

"Kind sir," she raised up her dress, Alexander felt his cheeks flushing, seeing a small amount of expose skin. Carefully, the girl stood up on his knee, before climbing up on the horse. 

 

"Brillant," he complimented, causing the girl to blush with a tiny giggle escaping her lips.

 

Joanna and Peggy shared a grin at each other, before heading off to Wrinkle. Angelo went to join them, but not before glaring at Alexander, who smugly waved at him before hoping on the horse, behind Eliza. Angelo swiftly picked up Peggy and Joanna, catefully resting them on Wrinkles, before hoping on the horse himself.

 

"Let's go!" He called out, with that, both riders road their horse down the road.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride was somwhat quiet, however, Alexander and Eliza rode behind Angelo, Peggy, and Joanna at least thirteen feet apart. Close enough for them to see them, far enough for not hearing them, unless they yelled.

 

Eliza was blissfully daydreaming, thinking of all the things she may do once they get to Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John's place. Only to gasp quietly, when she felt Alex's arm around her waist.

 

"You're not uncomfortable, are you?" He huskily whispered in her ear.

 

She swallowed hard, shaking her head, feeling him nuzzling into her shoulder. Wanting more contact, she leaned into him, causing him to growl quietly, vibrating it in her shoulder, making the hair on her neck stick up. Closing her eyes, she heard the horse stopped moving, she then felt soft kisses being trailed down her collar, his free hand now gliding up to her chest area. A quiet moan escaped from Eliza's lips, she felt him smile against her skin. 

 

Alexander felt the pleasure to finally feel his Eliza, longing for her to be in his arms for as long as he could remember. He, of course, wasn't planning on doing anything  _over the line_ of what they are doing right now. His lips traveled up her neck, kissing her sweet spot, causing her to squirm, much to his delight. He moved his lips behind her ear, gently biting her cold earlope, making her squeak. 

 

Eliza felt her body heatening up, another moan escaping her lips. Gasping, she turned her head, capturing the young colonel's lips with hers. Alexander returned the kiss, one of his hands slipping up to her chest, another gasp from his Eliza and his tongue was in her mouth. The kiss was going far from innocent, Eliza knew Angelo will be outraged-

 

"Oh no!" Eliza pulled away, looking up the road ahead, not seeing her brother, sister, and friend in sight. Alexander first looked at her in alarm and confusion, only to remember... he slowly looked, quietly praying that he didn't have to meet the angry eyes of Angelo Schuyler. He was relieved when his prayers were heard, only to notice the distress girl in his arms. 

 

Alexander's felt him growing soft, "Hey, now, now, you know the way to your anut and uncle's, don't you?"

 

Eliza nodded, a small smile carefully pulling up her face. Alexander grinned,

 

"Then lead the way, mi'lady," he kissed her shoulder as Eliza giggled,

 

"Just you and me, colonel," she held onto his hand, giggling. "Just you and me."

 

Neither of them noticing the storm cloud getting closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add chapter 9 sooner or later. There will be drama so stay seated!


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo, Peggy, and Joanna made it to the Schuyler's aunt and uncle's house, but also realizes that Eliza and Alexander are gone... and a heavy snow storm makes it worst.
> 
> As for Alexander and Eliza, poor Eliza comes down a fever as Alexander is now desprate to get her better.

"We're here!" Peggy shrieked in joy, pointing at Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John's house, uphead. "We're finally here!"

 

"And not a moment too soon," Joanna, who was hugging Angelo's chest, looked up at the sky. "It appears another heavy winter will come upon us."

 

"Indeed," Angelo chuckled, shaking his head with a delighted grin on his face. His face only lighten up more when he saw his delightful, innocent aunt came running out of the house, waving with nearly both arms, a big grin plastered on her pretty pink lips. "Aunt Gertrude!!"

 

"Aunty!!!" Peggy shrieked, once again, out of pure joy, nearly falling off the horse.

 

Joanna giggled, smiling shyly at the older woman as Angelo finally halted the horse in front of the house. As the three hopped off the horse, Aunt Gertrude embraced her niece and nephew, but also casted a friendly wink at Joanna, who's shy smile turned into a more comfortable grin.

 

"Oh! Angelo, you grown up so handsome!" The older woman squealed, Angelo chuckled lightly at her with a fond grin on his face. Aunt Gertrude then turned to Peggy, gasping as she cupped her niece's face with her hands. "And Margarita! My little Peggy! Look at you! You had become one if the finest beauties anyone might lay eyes upon!"

 

Peggy giggled, hugging her aunt again, who gladly returned it. "Oh, aunty! You don't look a day older then forty."

 

"You're too kind, sweet girl," Aunt Gertrude laughed, before turning to Joanna. "Now. You are definitely not my darling little Eliza, but my, aren't you a pretty one. Angelo. Have you finally found a dear, as in this lovely dame here?"

 

Joanna blushed, smiling up at the woman along with the now flushed Angelo. Peggy giggled, quickly cutting in,

 

"Aunt Gertrude, this is our friend, Joanna Church," she was about go on but Aunt Gertrude happily gushed over,

 

"Ah! Yes, I heard maby wonderful things about you from Catherine, come in, come in!" She insisted but froze, turning to Angelo with curiousity. "But if I may ask... where's my darling Elizabeth?"

 

"Oh, well you see, she..." Angelo turned to gesture, thinking to find his sister and Colinel Hamilton in the distant, ruding the colonel horse with their luggage but froze. They were nowhere to be found. "...was suppose to be riding with Colonel Hamilton..."

 

Peggy and Joanna gasped, realizing the pair was nowhere to be found, Aunt Gertrude looked down at them in concern, before looking up at her tall nephew.

 

"Co-colonel Al-Alexander H-hamilton?" She stuttered out, Angelo nodded with a worried look in his eyes. "Your uncle told me he is a fine soilder but quite of a ladies' man."

 

Aunt Gertrude bit her lips in concern, Peggy and Joanna shared a worried look. Angelo cletched his fists, growling lowly.

 

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" He turned to hop on  his horse to go look for them, but his aunt grabbed his arm.

 

"No, son! Don't. If Washington trust the man, I assure you, Hamilton would bring our Eliza safely back to us. But I will write a letter to John, asking for Washington's assistants."

 

"How come, aunty?" Peggy asked, only to shiver to the cold. 

 

"Because..." Aunt Gertrude held out her palm, the first snowflake gently landing in her hands before melting away. "I'm afriad winter has arrived."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander swears the snow came of nowhere, you could hardly see anything! He held to the reins tightly with his right hand, while his left arm was wrapped around the shivering Eliza's waist, who was hugging herself, due to the cold. Now, the girl was wearing a heavy dress, her cloak, and a wooled coat around her. It should be keeping her warm, unfortunately, it was not the case. Alexander offered her his jacket but she immediately refused as soon as he offered, not wanting him to catch his own death in this freezing cold.

 

"Eliza, are you alright?" He asked her, holding her close.

 

"Y-y-yes," Eliza trembled, falling back in his chest weakly.

 

 _'Oh God, no, she is too light!' _Alexander thought, his concern grew more for her as he saw her barely awake now. "Stay with me, Eliza, stay with me."

 

Eliza nodded weakly, closing her eyes, breathing softly. They must have rided for hours, it was getting far too dark now. Alexander sighs, only to feel a limb body agianst him.

 

"Eliza. Eliza?! ELIZA!!  _ **ELIZABETH!!!!!!**_ " he cried, gently shaking Eliza, who's eyes were closed, barely moving.

He only felt relief when he felt her shivering slightly, a cold tear crawling down her cheek. Alexander's breathing went harsh, he looked around the place, seeing nothing but white, but he was desprate. Eliza was barely stirring, he knew his horse was getting tired, they needed shelter.

 

"Come on, come on, come on!" He whispered to himself. Finally, his eyes caught something.

 

A barn!

 

Breathing softly in his belove's hair, kissing her cold temples, he eyed back to the barn, directing his horse to the area.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander gently placed Eliza in a haylof, who moved around slightly, trying to find warmth. Honestly, he liked her better this ratger then barely moving at all. He laid beside her, the back of his hand resting on her temple, he gasped. She was burning up!

 

Alexander bit his lips, trying to find something he could help her come down her fever. He looked back at his horse, who was resting nearby, eyeing his water he was carrying. Cold water. Getting up, he grabbed it, digging into his coat, he pulled out a large piece of cloak, folding it before he let it soak with the water. He knelt back down, resting it at Eliza's forehead, who whimpered slightly in her rest. 

 

"There, there now, I got you..." He murmured out, though, he was pretty sure she didn't hear him. 

 

He would later wrapped three blankets around her, that he had found in her suitcase. He didn't mean to cause any disrespect, but he had no other choice but to go through her belongings in search for something to help keep her warm. He would then lay right next to her, allowing her to rest her head on his arm.

 

"It'll be okay," he cooed, brushing his hand on her flushed cheek. She was still warm but her fever was going down.  _"I got you."_

 

It was just him and her. Alone in the barn, with the horse, in the warmth of each other to keep them safe. It will be fine. As long as if they are Together. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh dear, oh dear, this is horrible!" Uncle John, who just arrived with Washington and assistance, looked out the window of his house. "My sweet Elizabeth and Colonel Hamilton will catch their deaths out there!"

 

"I pray they found shelter!" Aunt Gertrude held her husband's arm out if pure fear and concern fir the two missing young adults.

 

"We'll go for look for the immediately, ma'am," Washington told them, his officers, Major Tallmadge, General Lafayette, and Colonel Laurens, nodded before walking out of the house in matching facial expressions on their face.

 

"Do be careful!" Aunt Gertrude called after them, only being responded by the front door closing, doubting they even heard her calls. Aunt Gertrude sighs, closing her eyes and prayed,

 

"Oh God, please bring back my Eliza back into my arms, safe and sound and please, no harm to the colonel as well."

 

She opened her eyes, immediately being embraced by her husband, who rocked her back and forth, "They will be fine, Gertrude. I know they are." 

 

"Y-yes... yes..." she whispered out.

 

Peggy peered from the doorway, pulling away at the sight of her usually calm, logical uncle and bumbling, innocent aunt, looking so broken, helpless, and lost. Leaning her back against the fall, she slid down, her head buried her knees, tears streaming down her eyes. 

 

"I want Eliza... please God, give me back my Eliza..." she whimpered out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Angelo watched as Washington, the Major, the General, and Colonel rode off in the sled, from his bedroom window. Cletching his fist. Not out of anger, but out if despration. His uncle and Washington refused his request in joining the search, simply because he was prone to get ill right away if he spend an hour under the horrendous weather. 

 

But he wanted Eliza back. His sweet sister, back in his arms. He swore to protect her ever since they were young, but here he was, not able to do anything.

 

He felt a drop in his fist, quickly realizing he was crying. He tried to stop but found himself he couldn't.

 

"Angelo..." 

 

Wheeling around, tears still streaming down his eyes, he saw Joanna by his doorway. The most hurted expression on her face.

 

The two remained in silence, until Joanna glided her way over, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself close. Not daring to utter a word. Angelo felt himself lost for words, his vision still blurry with his tears. Closing his eyes, he held onto her, contuining to cry as she just held him, allowing him cry but most importantly, she made sure he knew he wasn't alone... he never was. She was scared too. But... maybe they will make it through. 

 

Together.

 


	10. His Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza share a few moments in the barn.
> 
>  
> 
> Tallmadge, Laurens, Lafayette, and Washington might be able to find them and bring them home!

The snow storm was growing light now, Alexander lost track of time but if he had to estimate, it must be five O'clock in the morning. He turned back Eliza, both were covered with the blankets, she was snuggled up in his chest as he smiles slightly. Pressing a hand on her temples, he smiles, her fever was nearly dying down! 

 

Eliza sifted in her sleep, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling her up closer to him to find more warmth. Alexander chuckled at this, shaking his head with a delighted smile. He wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning if he got the chance. The thought made him smile more. Having Eliza, with him, for the rest of his life... it was a diffrent type of paradise. Something he would adore. Something he longed for. To be with his angel...

 

Sighing, Alexander rested his chin on Eliza's head, resting his eyes for a bit with his arms wrapped around Eliza's waist, in a tight but protective grip. 

 

Another hour or so must have past, Eliza finally woke up, she pulled her arms to her chest. Her eyes still droopy, she tried turning over, but found it quite difficult with the arms wrapped around her- 

 

 _'What?!'_ Eliza felt a bit panicked, looking around, to realize she was in a old barn, resting in a haylof, with three blankets over her. But what stood out to her that she had someone next to her, wait their arms wrapped around her waist.

 

Gulping, she cautiously turn to look up at her companion, with fear but quickly relaxed, a smile blooming up her face when her eyed met the sleeping Alexander.

 

Eliza shooked her head with a giggle, cherishing his face as he smiled in his sleep, groggily lean in for more contact. Eliza smiled, gently squirming her way to sit up, his arms still rested around her waist. She was feeling much more healthy now, she looked down, seeing Alexander fidgeting his way to rest his head on her.

 

Eliza didn't mind, she found it adorable! Stroking his hair, she quietly gasped as he heard him murmur in his sleep,

 

"Eliza... you're so.. beautiful..."

 

"Why thank you, my dearest Colonel," Eliza giggled, contuine to stroke his hair as he purred in his sleep.

 

"You are... the most wonderful woman... I ever laid eyes... upon... you're wonderful..." he contuined to sleep talk as Eliza blushed lightly.

 

"Thank you, Alexander," she smiles softly. A moment past, Eliza finally thought he was done until he murmured out...

 

"Eliza.."

 

"Yes?" She smiles down at the sleeping soilder.

 

"I love you... I love you, so much... your my angel... I love you..."

 

Eliza gasped quietly. Her cheeks flushed a bit before it slowly turned into a faded blush with a light smile, she pressed her lips on his forehead, whispering out,

 

"I love you too."

 

Alexander nuzzled closer into her, sleeping with a peaceful smile on his lips as Eliza held him close. She really did love him. He really did love her. Together, they'll be safe until help arrives.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Lafayette? Do you see anything?" Laurens turns to Lafayette, squinting his eyes tried to get a closer look through the falling snow.

 

"Non, not yet my friend," Lafayette gaze ahead of them with a telescope. "I see nothing."

 

"I pray they found shelter, if they stayed out through the storm... well..." Laurens sighs. "They'll be in God's hands then."

 

"Colonel Laurens!" Washington scowled at him, Laurens looked down, murmuring an apologie. "Colonel Hamilton is a smart man. They will be fine."

 

But his voice... it sounded doubtful. Who wouldn't? Their was nowhere where the pair could have seek shelter from the cold.

 

"Sir," Major Tallmadge said quietly, hoping to grabbed the general attention.

 

"Not now Tallmadge," Washington murmured.

 

"But sir!" Tallmadge urged but Washington once again brushed him off.

 

"Not now, Major."

 

"Sir, please!" Tallmadge once again tried to speak, catching Laurens and Lafayette attention and curiousity.

 

"Not now, Major," Washington repeated.

 

"But sir!!" Tallmadge called out, once again.

 

"Tallmadge, I am in a deep thought-,"

 

"A barn!!" Tallmadge pointed to the side to the old, abandoned barn ahead if them. Laurens and Lafayette let out hopeful gasps.

 

Washington looked up and his eyes widen with a hopeful grin on his face, "Good eye, Tallmadge!"

 

Tallmadge smiles in relief as the general contuined, "We must check inside the barn, immediately!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

The four men got off their sled, Lafayette and Laurens tended the horses, tying them so they would stay in place. They woukd then quickly join Tallmadge and Washington  the barn,

 

"Ms. Schuyler?" Tallmadge called. "Hamilton! Are you in here?"

 

"Madam Elizabeth Schuyler!? Alexander!! Mon ami?!" Lafayette joined in. "I hope you could hear me."

 

"Alexander!! Alex?! Ms. Schuyler!?" Laurens yelled out. "We're here!!"

 

Laurens, Lafayette, and Tallmadge contuine to use their loud voices calling for them. Washington was quietly praying that Eliza and Alexander were in good health.

 

"Major Tallmadge?" 

 

The four men froze. Hearing a soft feminine voice, with a sweet tone, calling out through the barn.

 

"Is that you?"

 

"Ms. Schuyler!" Tallmadge calls out, immediately recognizing her voice. Laurens, Lafayette, and Washington's eyes widen, they found them! Tallmadge contuine to call. "It's me! And The Marquis, Colonel Laurens, and General Washington! Where are you?"

 

"Oh, we're laying in the haylof!" Eliza called out. "But be quiet, he is still asleep!"

 

The flur men shared confused looks, before following her voice, making a turn. As soon as they did, they must have saw the most adorable sight anyone has ever laid eyes upon. Had they been young damsels, they would have all been gushing away, but they weren't as they only grinned.

 

There, before them was Eliza, beaming brightly at them with Alexander laying on her stomach, asleep, purring like a kitten as she stroked his hair. Covered with three blankets, in the haylof. 

 

Tallmadge was first to step forward, kneelkng down beside them with a grin. 

 

"Why, you two gave us quite a scare, ma'am," he chuckled lightly as Eliza smiles warmly at him.

 

"I apologize on both of our behalfs..." Eliza turned back to Alexander, stroking his hair again. "But I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Colonel Hamilton."

 

"Is that so?" Laurens joined next to Tallmadge. "I hope you are both feeling well."

 

"Colonel Laurens, I never felt any better," Eliza smiled at him as Laurens returned it with zero hesitation.

 

"It appears Alexander is also in his finest," Lafayette smirked down at his sleeping friend, thinking up ways to tease him after this. He would then offered a smile to Eliza who would gladly return it.

 

"I'm sorry break the moment ma'am," Washington clears his throat, smiling politely as Eliza offered a warm grin at him. "But I'm afraid that we must wake up, Colonel Hamilton from his rest. If we are to take you home."

 

Eliza's heart nearly dropped. The mention of home immediately drived up to her family. They must be so worried about them! But what caught her attention the most was Angelo's reaction...

 

"Of course, sir," Eliza nodded, gently shaking Alexander, who groaned in his sleep.

 

"No... tell that grumpy old Angelo Schuyler I won't be meeting him in the lodge," Alexander groaned his sleep.

 

Eliza burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hands. Laurens and Lafayette soon joined in, their thundering laughter clashing with her sweet, pure one. Tallmadge hid his amusement in his hand. Washington casted a smirk, shaking his head with a small chyckle escaping his lips.

 

The booming laughter woke up Alexander, the first thing he saw was the now giggling Eliza, who was refuced down her laughter. She looked so beautiful and innocent... he sighs dreamily, turning over... he froze. He saw four very familiar faces, two who were grinning mischievously at him. One who gave a friendly wave. The final one gave a fatherly smile at him.

 

"Um, Eliza?" Alexander said.

 

"Yes, Alexander?" Eliza innocently said.

 

"Am I dreaming?"

 

"Hm.. no."

 

Alexander jolted up to his feet, shaking off the blankets off him, saluting to his fellow soilders. "Sir!" He acknowledged the general.

 

"Colonel Hamilton," Washington nodded, before looking down at the grinning Eliza. "Aren't you going to help the fair lady up her feet?"

 

Alexander felt his face heating up, the looks Laurens and Lafayette weren't helping. Quickly, he dived down and picked up Eliza to her feet.

 

"Ms. Schuyler," Alexander cleared his throat.

 

"Colonel Hamilton," Eliza giggled.

 

"We are so relieved you are both safe," Washington contuined, eyeing the knowingly. He may be coming to an age, but the general was once young, he knew when young love was blooming in air when he smells it. And here. The scent was  _very_ strong. He shared the same love with his beloved Martha, who is present back in town.

 

"It is time for you to go home, Ms. Schuyler."

 

Eliza looked up at Washington, nodding.

 

"Thank you sir."

 

"Hamilton," Washington called out to Alexander, who was eyeing Eliza. Alexander jumped and nodded,

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Would you be able to carry Ms. Schuyler on your horse and ride her to her aunt and uncle's house?" Washington asked, already knowing the answer just by the eager looks in the young man's eyes.

 

"Of course, sir!"

 

"Good," Washington turned around and began to walk. "Meet us outside."

 

Tallmadge, Lafayette, and Laurens followed, casting gentle smiles at Eliza and mischievous smirks at Alexander. As soon as they were gone, Alexander clears his throat, turning to tend his horse, the corner of his eye was eyeing Eliza as she bends over to pick up and fold the blankets. Alexander felt even more flustered, which Eliza turned to him with a tiny, sweet giggle.

 

"Are you alright,  _Colonel_?" She innocently fluttered her lashes.

 

"Aw, you are lucky you're adorable," he finally smirked, chuckling as she squeaked when he picked her up by the waist, settling her on the horse, before climbing on himself. "Your brother would most likely want to kill me."

 

"Hey.." Eliza gently cupped his cheek. "He'll understand."

 

"I believe you... my angel," Alexander smiles softly, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips, which she returned. Pulling away, he led his horse out if the barn to meet the others outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peggy eyed the falling snow out the window, Mrs. Washington, who had arrived three hours ago, to comfort the family, was trying bring back the old bumbling Aunt Gertrude, who was still drooping her head down.

 

"I know, my dear," Mrs. Washington turns to Peggy with a light smile. "They will be here soon."

 

Peggy forced a smile, nodding, before looking back the window... only to gasp out in disbelief, only to shriek with excitement. 

 

"Peggy? What's-," Aunt Gertrude began but her young niece cried out in pure joy.

 

"There, here! There found them! There here!"

 

Peggy would then race out the front door, with her cloak. 

 

Mrs. Washington turned to look out the window and squealed out, "Gertrude! They found them!"

 

Aunt Gertrude raced over, screaming out in her usual happy self again, "John! They're safe! Our little girl is back!"

 

Uncle John raced from his studies, joining the two woman by the window, gasping in joy. They would then run out and join Peggy outside.

 

"What is with all this racket?" Angelo comes downstairs with Joanna, hand in hand, before letting her go look out the window.

 

"Angelo! Their back!" She cried with joy. "Eliza is safe! Colonel Hamilton too!"

 

Angelo gasps, racing beside with a wide grin. "Thank God!" 

 

Joanna giggled, running out with her cloak swinging over her shoulders. Angelo grabbed his coat and followed her, ready to embrace Eliza with his heart... and give Hamilton a PIECE OF HIS MIND!

 

As soon as Eliza hopped off the horse with Alexander's assistance, she was then showered with hugs and kisses, nearly tipping over into the snow as Peggy tackled her into a hug.

 

"My Eliza! You're safe!" Uncle John held her close.

 

"Yes, I'm here, uncle!" She held him close. Angelo stroked her hair, before turning to Hamilton with an angry glare.

 

Alexander, gulped, backing away into his horse, thinking he would meet his fate right on the spot... if it weren't for Eliza, his angel, 

 

"I wouldn't be alive if it weren't Colonel Hamilton," she said.

 

Angelo frozed in place, slowly turning to her with his jaws hung opened, 

 

"What?"

 

"I would have been lost with a nasty fever if it weren't for him..." Eliza smiles softly at Alexander, he felt safe enough to smile back at her.

 

"Thank you, sir, we owe you a great debt," Uncle John shooked Alexander's hand with so much gratitude.

 

"It was nothing, good sir," Alexander insisted, feeling Angelo's burning gaze at him.

 

Aunt Gertrude and Mrs. Washington greeted the four men on the sled. Mrs. Washington glomping onto Washington with so much relief as he kissed his forehead, affectionatedly.

 

"Gentlemen, let us all get warmed up inside," Aunt Gertrude insisted, not taking no for an answer. Grinning as Mrs. Washington dragged her husband inside the house. 

 

"Come, come, George!"

 

"Martha, please!"

 

Aunt Gertrude linked arms with her husband and nephew, pulling them inside with her. Catching them both surprise.

 

Joanna approched the Major,

 

"Major Tallmadge?" She greeted.

 

"Ms. Church," he greeted, offering his arm, which she gladly took it before leading him inside.

 

Peggy would then linked arms with Lafayette and Laurens, all three smiling cheekily over shoulder and Eliza and Alexander. As soon as they were gone, Eliza and Alexander made eye contact.

 

And like always, Eliza smiled at him, angelically. She truely was an angel. His angel.

 

Alexander felt his heart blooming like a flower, offering her his arm, which she gladly took it, before they met the warmth of the indoors of the house. Their romance taking a new chapter ...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...
> 
> This was cute...
> 
> But more drama in the future because something bad will happen... something veeeeeeerrrrry bad...


	11. Medicine, Game, and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Gertrude and Eliza shared a moment and talk about Alexander.
> 
>  
> 
> Angelo and Alexander started a game.

 

For the past hour, Uncle John and Aunt Gertrude were keep on checking up on Alexander and Eliza's health. Forcing both of them in different rooms, as the couple repeatedly checked on them. Meanwhile, Peggy and Joanna entertained the other three young soilders, while Martha pempered her husband and allowed to be charmed by Angelo's good nature, with all do to respect.

 

 

Eliza found it quite sweet that her aunt kept running into her room, checking up at her every move... though, she did struggled the soured tasting medicine. It was horrible! Eliza couldn't swallow it without making a face, which her aunt couldn't help but smirk at her niece, who was leaning up against the headboard of the bed.

 

 

"Now, now, my darling Liza," the older woman gushed, holding the spoon filled with yellow liquid. "Just one more spoon."

 

 

"But-but auntie!" Eliza whined, biting her lips, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

 

"Now, now," Aunt Gertrude chuckled. She remembered when Eliza use to do that when she was just a little girl, along with running away with Peggy and Angelo, to hide from their parents and aunt and uncle whenever they were sick and needed their medicine. Their brothers, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer are doing the same now!

 

 

"Sweetheart, just one last bite. Please make it easy."

 

 

The sweet face her aunt was giving, Eliza groaned, finally giving in. Taking a deep breathe, leaning in, she took the medicine, quickly swallowing it, turning green and a few tears did threat to leak out.

 

 

"Oh God! That was terrible, auntie!" Eliza whined, rubbing her eyes.

 

 

Aunt Gertrude laughed wholeheartedly, getting up to the table where the water jug and few glasses were, pouring her niece a fresh glass of water. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, darling," she came back to her, handing her the glass, watches Eliza jugging down with a tiny smile. "But don't worry, just get's some rest, a little nap, and you would be good and healthy with nothing to fear."

 

 

Eliza smiles up at her, handing her back the glass, "Thank you, auntie."

 

 

Aunt Gertrude smiled, only to notice the odd look on her niece's face.

 

 

"Eliza, sweetheart, are you alright?"

 

 

"O-oh, yes!" Eliza snapped back to reality, a embarrassed smile appearing on her lips. "It just that, I was wondering, well you see..." she rambled before blurting out,

 

 

"How is Colonel Hamilton doing?"

 

 

As soon as she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth again, face flushing with embarressment.

 

 

Aunt Gertrude stares with wide eyes, gasping softly, before excitedly taking her niece's hands into her own, like a young girl.

 

 

"Oh, tell me Eliza! Is there something going on between you and the colonel? He is bit of a ladies' man, which is not an attractive trait in my eyes, but had you melted his heart to only have his eyes on you?"

 

 

Eliza's flushed, 

 

 

"Well, I, um, you see auntie, I..." she pulled back her hands, covering her face. Aunt Gertrude squealed in delight,

 

 

"So, there is?" She giggled.

 

 

Eliza smiles softly, looking down at her laps, "I'm very fond of him. And he makes me feel happy. And I do feel a sense of love for him too."

 

 

Silence...

 

 

Aunt Gertrude swooned, falling on the bed as Eliza laughed joyfully at the sight of her Aunt Gertrude, "This is wonderful! My darling girl is all grown up!"

 

 

"Auntie!" Eliza blushed, giggling. Aunt Gertrude joined her fits of giggles,

 

 

"I have to be honest with you, my dear girl," Aunt Gertrude turned serious, a pinch of guilt being recognizable in her voice. Eliza bit her cheeks as her aunt contuined. "I, at first, didn't trust that man, believing he had done something horrible to you, but a tiny bit of me help me look hopeful that he would return you safe to us. And hearing that you are alive because of him. Makes me feel even more guilty of thinking so negatively about the colonel."

 

 

Eliza sighs, taking her aunt's hand again, a small, genuine smile fixed on her lips, looking up at her aunt with care.

 

 

"Auntie... you were only concern for my wellbeing," Eliza told her. "It is natrual. And I assure."

 

 

She looked down shyly, "He really took care of me."

 

 

Aunt Gertrude finaly grinned cheekily, "Don't let you brother, father, and uncle know, dearie."

 

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eliza shooked her jead with a gentle smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Are you now feeling well, colonel?" Uncle  John asked Alexander, looking up at him with a tiny smug smile.

 

 

Alexander fixed his coat, his mouth still soured from the medicine the doctor forced him down. Fixing up and forced a smile,

 

 

"I'm doing well, sir."

 

 

Uncle John smirked, "Good."

 

 

He would then walked out the bedroom door, chuckling to himself. Alexander smiles, about to follow, but was stop when a tall figure stood in his way.

 

 

"Hamilton."

 

 

"An-Angelo, hi?" Alexander coughed, nervously pulling on his collar. "Could I help you?"

 

 

Angelo growled, stepping into the room,

 

 

"Alright, Hamilton. I need answer. What happened last night and where did you go?" He snarled at the other man, who yried to keep his cool.

 

 

"It appears we got lost," Alexander spoked, trying to look unfazed.

 

 

Angelo stayed silent, looking down at him, studying his body language. He slowly looked into the shorter man's eyes, a slow smile appearing on his lips,

 

 

"Appears you like playing games, Hamilton," he icily said.

 

 

"Hm.. do I?" Alexander challenged, suddenly feeling more confident on himself. Angelo smirked,

 

 

"Apprently.. shall we play a game?" He offered with a sly look in his eyes.

 

 

"What kind?" Alexander crossed his arms, looking into his eyes with caution.

 

 

"A little game where you convince me. My father. Our entire family that you are suited for my sister, Eliza, good sir," Angelo cracked his knuckles, seeing Alexander smirked,

 

 

"I'm guessing that if I win, Eliza will be mine, forever by my side and you have no say in that, what so ever?" He nodded. "Consider me hooked."

 

 

"Good," Angelo nodded, taking a step forward. "But, if you lose..." he leaned into Alexander's ear. "You stay away from my sister from then on till you last breathe." He said in a harsh whisper.

 

 

Alexander stiffen, now... was that a chance to take? Losing Eliza? His angel? No, absolutely not! He will work his way to all her families' heart, including winning the trust of his now enemy, Angelo Schuyler. Looking up at the man, he nodded.

 

 

"Consider it done."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Offering every breakfast, since no one barely ate this morning due to all the stress and worry, including the fact Alexander and Eliza had needed to stay in the cold so long with nothing to eat, Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John fixed up a great meal for everyone to joy. Lafayette was currently eating his third plate, since he was that hungry! Tallmadge and Laurens had a fair appetite, much like the general and his wife.

 

 

Angelo kept his eyes on Alexander, but found it hard as he kept getting distracted by Jaoanna constant sifting, in her chair, which he knew he was feeling more then  _comfortable_  from. Peggy befriended Laurens, talking with pure politness and listening to his intresting ideas. 

 

 

As for Alexander and Eliza, they were eating their breakfast, with a fair appetite that no one payed much mind too. What they didn't know, they pair were holding hands, under the table. It was a small gesture of affection towards each other, but the pair felt like they were getting away with so much!

 

 

It was then someone knocked on the front door. 

 

 

"Eliza, would you get the door, please?" Aunt Gertrude asked.

 

 

"Of course, auntie," Eliza stood up, fixing her dress, offering a quick smile towards Alexander before leaving to the halls.  _'Now who could that be?'_

 

 

She gingerly thought to herself, making to the door, unlocking it. Opening it up... she froze, paling.

 

 

"Why, hello, Ms. Schuyler."

 

 

There he stood.

 

 

Henry Livingston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Livingston is back...


	12. Troubles With Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza deal with her uneasiness with Henry.
> 
>  
> 
> Henry and Alexander clash at camp.
> 
>  
> 
> A new aide to camp arrives.

Silence fell between the two young adults, with the fearful eyes of Elizabeth Schuyler, who was now shaking out of terrror instead of the cold breeze, coming from the open door where the young man stood before her. She felt a strange nausea in her stomach as the lustrous eyes of Henry Livingston studied her from head to toe. Taking a step forward, Henry spoke out,

 

 

"Why, Eliza, a pleasure to see you again."

 

 

Eliza felt a breath caught in her throat as he contuine of saying,

 

 

"I heard, you were in a... unsettling situvation last night?" He mockingly grin. "With that  _Colonel Hamilton?_ A shame... if you just chose our offer to stay at the Livingstons, my, my, you could've have had such a  _warm_ stay. After all, my room is the closest to the near guest room."

 

 

Eliza was now feeling sick, quickly backing away as he made a grab for her arm. Her luck was strong as she heard her aunt, calling down the hall,

 

 

"Eliza, darling? Who is it at the door?"

 

 

Eliza locked eyes with Henry, who cletched his jaw before posing like a gentleman, closing the door.

 

 

"It's..." Eliza breathed out, before raising her voice enough for her aunt to hear. "Colonel Henry Livingston!"

 

 

"Henry?!" "Livingston!?"

 

 

She heard four voices, which she had no doubt in her mind, that they belonged to Peggy, Angelo, her Alexander, and Major Tallmadge. All sounded in a mix of disbelief and disappointment. Henry, however, took no offense, in fact, he smirked proudly, gliding past Eliza.

 

 

Eliza felt a breathe caught her throat, her pulse racing as the man groped... lower her waist line, patting it lightly before turning to the corner to greet everyone else.

 

 

Eliza shooked in fear and disgust, being touched by this man with a disgusting mind set. Inhaling a breathe, she exhaled to calm herself down, before heading to the lodge, taking a seat on the couch. She may have spended the past hour or so there, but it only felt like minutes when she heard Uncle John bidding farewell to the General and his officers. Sneaking over the doorway, she peered her eye out, to see her uncle shaking General Washington's hand, who had Mrs. Washington in his arms, smiling merrily.

 

 

Her attention then fixed of The Marquis and Colonel Laurens, both were interacting like brothers or father and son. In which the colonel was quietly scowling at the younger man, who was wiping his face with a handkerchief with a unapologetic smile. This surely uplifted her spirit for a mere second before her eyes fell on Henry, who was looking stern and solid, but deep down, she knew his gross attractions.

 

 

Quickly escaping her eyes on him, she turned to Tallmadge, who was up at her Uncle John, with a fond expression on his face. Heart softening, she turned her eyes to the man who captured her heart. Colonel Hamilton. Her Alexander. Who stood tall and firm, but in his eyes, she saw a longing, which had her to wonder if he was trying to find her. He left rather disappointed, though he never ever showed it physically, when they all then made their leave.

 

 

Eliza rushed to the lodge's front window, spotting the general helping his wife of the sled, climbing in after her, with Lafayette, Laurens, and Tallmadge at his heels. With that, the sled went off. Her eyes would then fall on Henry, who boosted himself on his horse, before chasing after the sled. 

 

 

Quickly, her eyes darted on Alexander, who swiftly climbed onto his horse, with a heavy sigh, just when he was about to ride off to fillow the rest... he froze. Gazing up back at the house, his eyes landing on the window Eliza was currently at. His facial features brighten at the sight of her, Eliza found herself smiling at him, waving gently at him. 

 

 

Alexander smiled more, nodding his head, eyeing her one last time, before he too rode off on his horse. Eliza sighs, her fear drifting away from her. She was fine, she concluded, she'll be okay.

 

 

"Hey?" 

 

 

Eliza jumped, wheeling around, to see Peggy's charming features.

 

 

"Oh! Peggy," Eliza smiled brightly at her little sister. Peggy returned her the smile, before turning curious.

 

 

"What happened? You missed the rest of breakfast, Colonel Hamilton was very upset of you not returning!" Peggy told her. "Are you alright, dear sister."

 

 

Eliza bit her lips, nodding,

 

 

"Of course, I am," she sounded neutral. "It just that... um... Henry."

 

 

"Oh. Good," Peggy nodded, catching Eliza off guard,

 

 

"Pardon?"

 

 

Peggy sighs heavily, before talking again, "He is very fixed on you Eliza. It was as if he was waiting for you to walk in. I am now glad you didn't. Can you imagine the horror of thinking of Henry and your Hamilton, facing off each other?"

 

 

Eliza bit her lips, shaking her head. But in reality, she knew the terror if both men gad clashed. Her Alexander was a sweet man with a fine heart, but his ambition and quick tongue could be his downfall. Henry was nkt far behind, once he get his mind onto something, he would be determined to get it, no matter what trouble it may cause him.

 

 

"Eliza?"

 

 

Eliza snapped back to reality after her sister's concern calls. "Oh, um, I'm Peggy. Come, let's go upstairs to chat a bit?" She suggested, while taking Peggy's arm in her palms.

 

 

"Alright, sister..." Peggy nodded, a patch of worrry still digging up in her stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week has past since then, everything was pretty well. Especially Alexander, in which he recieved quicker letters from his darling Eliza. With no disturbing or such, things were going well in Washington's camp. He currently in his tent, writing letters to congress for Washington.

 

 

Writing the third last paragraph, he needed to put down his quill, looking up as someone had burst into his tent without acknowledging him. Turning up to his invited guest, he raised a brow, 

 

 

"Livingston?" He said in disbelief, being face to face with Henry Livingston, who had a odd expression on his face. "May I help you?"

 

 

"Oh please," Henry said in a mocking tone. He dugged a hand in his jacket's pocket. "I need answers."

 

 

"Answer for-," Alexander began, before looking down, anger consuming through his veins as he saw what the other man had pulled out. A letter from Eliza. To him. To Alexander Hamilton! Fully open, for anyone to read!

 

 

"You little idiotic rat!" Alexander shouted before snatching his letter from the other man, rage burning in his eyes, "How dare you go through my things!? Who gave you the right!?"

 

 

"It was an act of private causes," Henry told him, crossing his arms. "What is your relationship with Ms. Elizabeth Schuyler?"

 

 

"What are these  _private causes_ that you must dig through my belongings!?" Cried Alexander, ready to rip Henry's hair out with his bare hands. "Sure isn't General Washington! So tell me, who was it!?"

 

 

Henry turned around, "You didn't answer my question."

 

 

"Well, you need to answer mine first!" Alexander snapped.

 

 

"I asked-."

 

 

"I don't care!!"

 

 

"What is going on here?" A new voice spoke, it was then Aaron Burr, who walked into the tent with a concern look in his eyes. "What is with all this screaming and yelling and-," 

 

 

"Burr, tell this man here," Alexander gestured to the now scowling Henry before him. "That he have no rights to go through my things, such as letters directed to me." He turned to Henry. "And. Only. Me!"

 

 

Burr turned to Henry in looks of horror, before returning composer. "Livingston. It is a rule that no man go through another man's belongs, no matter what the reason you may have. Only if you had the approval of your general or senior or General Washington himself."

 

 

Henry was silent, Burr took his cue to contuine,

 

 

"I demand you apologize to Hamilton this instance," Burr told him, an angry stare towards Henry. "Or I might need to report you in to the general, himself. And we all know how much he favors Hamilton."

 

 

Henry stares at Burr in disbelief, before eyeing Alexander, muttering out, "My apologies, colonel. It won't happen again."

 

 

Alexander glares before growling out, "Better not."

 

 

Henry growled, before taking his leave out the tent. Once he was gone, Alexander turned to Burr, his anger turning to utmost greatest gratitude.

 

 

"Thank you, so much, Aaron, for backing me up," he meaningfully said. Burr smiled genuinely at him,

 

 

"No, need to thank me, Alexander," Burr told him. "No man or woman should ever need to deal with that! And I know, if it were me in your shoes, you would take the role in mine."

 

 

Alexander smiled, nodding, "You bet I would." He tucked the letter into his coat.

 

 

It was then, a young soilder popped his head into the tent. "I, um, uh, sirs! We have a new aide to camp, just here to inform you." He disappeared.

 

 

Burr turned to Alexander with a smile, "Might else well welcome the new commer."

 

 

"Indeed we should," Alexander nodded, gently pushing Burr out the tent with a chuckle that both men shared. Walking to the opening, they saw a young man, with his back turned to them as he was too busy watering his horse.

 

 

"Aw, sir! Welcome to the camp," Burr greeted. "I'm Luitantant Colonel Aaron Burr. And this is my friend-,"

 

 

"Colonel Alexander Hamilton, a pleasure to meet you," Alexander cut in with a smirk. Burr didn't mind, in fact, a small chuckled escaped between his lips as his friend contuined. "It is a pleasure to have another fine, strong gentleman such as yourself to join us in camp. I'm sure General Washington will be pleased."

 

 

Silence, until the young man spoke, his back still facing them. 

 

 

"It's an  _honour_ to meet you...  _again_."

 

 

The two friends froze, their eyes widen as they heard a smirk in the man's voice. A voice far too familiar.

 

 

"Allow me to introduce myself."

 

 

 

The man finally turned,

 

 

"Colonel Angelo Schuyler, at your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More adventure and twists just ahead for us!


	13. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna, Eliza, and Peggy recieved a letter... well Peggy does actually.
> 
>  
> 
> Alex talks to Laf, John, and Burr about Angelo, his angel, a small chat of Herc.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh dear... what is Henry planning?

It been two week since Angelo retired to Washington's camp. Joanna, Eliza, and Peggy only recieved five letters from him, through out this week. He explained how often busy he was that he barely had enough time for himself, yet when he does, a new idea formed into his head that he must busy himself with that instead with a quill and paper. It was taking a long time to get use to, of not having Angelo around.

 

 

Eliza missed her brother's protective nature and their intractions, feeling a rather empty space in her heart for not having him around. Peggy would whine in the morning, how Angelo didn't bother waking her up, only to remember he was not here. Making her more upset that their older brother was not around.

 

 

Joanna had a diffrent story, though, only to having to known Angelo for not so long, she missed him greatly! Missing their small talk, his flirtatious ways, his gentleness towards her, small sweet gestures, small touching, and mostly, secret kisses. Such as small pecks and kiss on the lips or anywhere else. They been getting away with it from their parents for quite some time now, Angelo prided himself for it which Joanna found innocently humorous.

 

 

The three girls now busied themselves with houswork around the Schuyler's aunt and uncle's house, something they quite enjoyed. They would often go down to town, with Aunt Gertrude, for either to buy errands or just for entertaining themselves. They enjoyed every second of it, though, Aunt Gertrude couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed when young men tried to woo the three girls, whenever chance they got.

 

 

Times like these, Aunt Gertrude wished she could just scream at these men that h of these girls had a man of their own... well, sort of. They all know the tale of young Stephen Van Rennselaer, who was still all the way back home, who had also captured Peggy's bright, youthful heart. Follow by the blooming romance of Eliza and her Colonel Hamilton, which many didn't know it sprouted yet. And finally, Joanna, who is melting the heart of Angelo Schuyler, which you have to be blind to even deny that! Unfortunately, she must keep this to herself...

 

 

The days go by slow but cheerful for the most part, all three girls will always exit to their room, when dark. But all three with dreamy smiles as they thougjt about a certain someone in their lives, which Aunt Gertrude couldn't help but feel delighted.

 

* * *

 

 

_"ELIZA!! JOANNA!!"_

 

 

The joyful screams of Peggy traveled through the house, in which, Aunt Gertrude was not present as she and Uncke John were at Washington's camp for nedical duties. Her screams caught the attention of Eliza and Joanna, both being present in the kitchen. Eliza, who was cutting cucumbers, placed the knife on the counter, before going to her little sistsr's aide, if she even needed it. Joanna, would then follow, swiftly setting the eggs in a safe, secure space.

 

 

"What is it, little sister?" Eliza asked Peggy, who came running with a yellow evelope in hand. Joanna and Eliza shared a curious look, turning to Peggy, waiting for an answer.

 

 

"I recieved a letter from Stephen!" She squealed in joy, taking the time to process the excited grins on her sister and best friend's face. 

 

 

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Eliza cried out in delight.

 

 

"Open it, Peggy!" Joanna chimed in, her smile matched her bumbling mother back in Albany.

 

 

The three of them rushed to the lodge, sitting on the couch, both, Eliza and Joanna, on either sides Peggy, who carefully opened the evelope, pulling out the letter as the three read along,

 

 

_My dearest, Peggy,_

 

_I hope you and your family are doing well, my regards to your aunt and uncle. I apologize for not writing in such a long term of time, I can't help but feel guilty. Evermore, I contuine on, just reasonlity heard news, that are weeks old, that Eliza and Colonel Hamilton were missing in a horredous snow storm. It relieves to know that both are fully well, completely unharm. I apologize once more for bringing up such old news._

 

_Anyhow, this letter may be short, but I want you to know that I wished to see you again. To see your warm eyes. Your breathtaking smile. Hear your energentic laugh and playful voice. So, I did what I could only think of, convince my father to let me come to Morristown._

 

_As I mentioned before, this letter might be short, I would like to tell you that I will be arriving in three days, noon. I hope to see you all well,_

 

_Yours only,_

 

_Stephen Van Rennselaer_

 

 

Silence, all three girls stared down at the letter, gaping, blinking several times. Slowly looking at one at each other, the three girls leapt out their seat, screaming in joy, bouncing around, hugging other.

 

 

"I can't believe it!" Eliza cried, holding Joanna's hand and an arm wrapped around Peggy. "Stephen is coming!"

 

 

"For dear Margarita!" Added Joanna, in which she and Eliza shared a small giggle.

 

 

Peggy was staring at the letter with utmost happiness,

 

 

"My Stephen. Coming to me..." she whispered, nearly crying with tears of joy. She turned to her sister and best friend, grabbing their hands and twirled them around. "Aunt Gertrude would be delighted! With my Stephen! Eliza's Hamilton! And Joanna's  _Angelo~_ "

 

 

Peggy smiled teasingly as she watched both of them turned bright crimson,

 

 

"Peggy!" "It's not like that..."

 

 

"Please," Peggy giggled, hugging them both. "We all know the way Hamilton looks at our darling Eliza. And Joanna, it's no secret of what intimate relationship you have with our brother."

 

 

The three girls shared giggles, hugging each other one more time, for a long period of time.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The past two weeks was quite a living njghtmare of Alexander, for he was never the one to cower away from danger... but Angelo Schuyler was a diffrent story! Always eyeing him like a eagle, tracking down all his moves, Alexander found his greatest relief in his tent, in which Lafayette and Laurens tried comfort, Burr would often join too, Mulligan would too but their tailor friend was off spying in British lines.

 

This time, he had Lafayette laying on his bed, where Burr and Laurens were comfortable in chairs as Alexander ranted about Angelo.

 

 

"He honestly doesn't give me a break! It is like he made his sole mission to make my life more miserble! Can't a bastard, orphan born live a life in peace and be in love!? What have I ever done to him? He is nothing but a overly perfect, spoiled, rich brat with anything he could ask for and who's wits, which are equally strong as mine, helped him thick and thin yet since we nearly have the same view, why not comprimise?! Give me a chance and stop chasing after and contolling his sisters as if they need to be protected by every little thing outside the door!"

 

 

Alexander cried out, breathing heavily, before ranting on more and more of how Angelo is nothing but a hearthrob player, with a big ego and pride that may be the death of him.

 

 

"You know... times like these, it boggles my mond that snarky Angelo is the big brother of the humble Elizabeth and colorful Margarita," Laurens sighs, leaning back in chair with crossed arms.

 

 

"Yes, where else my Eliza. My Angel," Alexander sighs dreamingly, ignoring the smirks on his three friends' faces. "Is the most purest, sweetest flower in the patch, where else Angelo acts like he wasn't watered for an entire century." 

 

 

"In talking about sweethearts, I am now missing mon amor, Adrienne," Lafayette sighs, casting a wink at Alexander.

 

 

Laurens and Burr chuckled, smiling widely at both of them as Alexander smirks at Lafayette,

 

 

"Well, Herc is worse," he replied. "He couldn't last a day without gushing over his darling Betty."

 

 

"Elizabeth Sanders," Burr smiles, remembering her well, with a fond look on his face. She was with her family back at home, in the American lines, waiting patiently and hopefully for her Hercules to return to her safely, after the war. She trust him that he will. The key factor of their relationship was build with truth and love. Burr shooked his head, smiling more, "She is a quiet one, no?" 

 

 

"Unlike Herc," chuckled Laurens as his friends snickered. "Well, I guess it's true, opposite attracts."

 

 

The men shared a laugh,

 

 

"Couldn't agree more, mon ami," Lafayette says, smiling brighter.

 

 

"I agree, John, I agree," Alexander laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the tent, whats so ever, Henry sneaked away after easedropping for a bit. Fist clenched, growling, he stopped in mid track as he spotted Angelo writing under a tree. For more then a mere second, Henry thought a way to pursue Angelo onto his side... before remembering all the nasty things Hamilton had said about the man, a vicious smirk appeared on his lips.

 

 

_"Oh Angelo!"_

 


	14. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander sees a shocking sight.
> 
>  
> 
> A new guest came to the house.
> 
>  
> 
> And Eliza recieved a letter from Alexander, explain his shocking sight.

The past two days were awfully quiet... a little too quiet. Alexander really didn't like it. Angelo would always come up to him with sly remarks and small threats, but they just stopped. It kind of scared him. Usually, now Angelo just glares at him, muttering things under his breathe, and during dinner, he'll sit across from him, violently cutting his meat. Alexander, for once, doesn't know what he did that got Angelo this angry with him. He seen him angry before, but this... this was unpredictable anger.

 

 

He wrote to Eliza about her brother's behavior, she wrote back with concern. She written that Angelo has three  _types_ anger. The first one is simply a snappy, sly, grumpy, and stern Angelo, which Alexander saw often. The second one is the yelling, shouting, and argumentive Angelo, which again, was what Alexander saw often. The third one was the quiet, unpredictable Angelo that Eliza described he might be ready to cause a  _homicide_ and which Alexander is now expirencing. What relieved though, is that Eliza told him Angelo doesn't stay angry for long, before anything actually happens, Angelo would be back to his jokingly, laid back self.

 

 

Alexander, somewhat doubt it that it would be anytime soon. 

 

 

Sighing, putting the letter away, he walked out of his tent to gets some fresh air. It was going to be dark soon, so he might need to go back to his tent soon for a small rest. He smiled of how quiet it was, he usually preferred loud chattering and laughs, but the quiet was calming with nothing but the crickets chirping. Walking around the camp, barely, there was not a soilder in sight. 

 

 

"Hm," Alexander yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I guess I should be off to bed."

 

 

Turning to walk back to his tent, he froze as something caught the corner of his eye. Slowly turning over, his heart may have fellto his stomach of what he saw.

 

 

Henry Livingston, in the company of Angelo Schuyler. Though, it appears, Angelo didn't enjoy the other man's company, he made no effort of telling him off. Henry was going on and on about something, when his eyes caught Alexander.

 

 

The two men just stared at each other for a moment, before Henry casting a smirk towards Alexander before he went on with his blabbering to Angelo. Alexander would then go back to his tent, wide eyes, blinking in disbelief. 

 

 

How? How in God's name did Henry found the companionship of the intelligent Angelo Schuyler?

 

 

Alexander guessed that even the most smartest of men make shocking decisions. Resting down in his chair beside his desk, he pulled out a quill, ink, and papers, and began to write to Eliza. Of what he just saw.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Psk...Eliza!  _Eliza!!!_   ** _ELIZA!_** " 

 

 

Eliza jolted up from her bed, groaning as she realized it was just five o' clock in the morning. Her head fell back onto her pillow, ready to fall asleep again, but she then felt a tingly feeling on her sides. She squealed, curling up into a ball, giggling. She heard a muscline chuckle over her shoulders, growing her curiousity. It was defiantly not her uncle, nor it was her Alexander or brother, not likely her father, who was all the way in Albany. Biting her lips, she turned over, meeting a pair of warm blue eyes, a dashing grin and a flash of dark hair, Eliza gasped, nearly screaming joy.

 

 

"Stephen?!" 

 

 

There, resting on a knee on her bed, hovering his head over her, grinning cheekly at her.

 

 

"You favorite future brother-in-law at your service, dear sister," he plaufully winked.

 

 

Eliza excitedly sit up, not caring she was still in her nightgown, she trusted Stephen. He was like another brother to her. Afterall, she has four brothers already, one older and three younger... soon to be four younger brothers.

 

 

"Stephen, I thought you will be arriving by noon," she gasps, grinning like a child.

 

 

"My carriage came early, just ten minutes ago!" he replied, smiling widely. "No one else knows I'm here yet. Not even Peggy."

 

 

"What?" Eliza gasped, scooting away so she could allow the younger boy to sit on her bed. Stephen was soon sitting on his knees, explaining everything to her.

 

 

"When I came here, I first thought it was the wrong address, since no one abswered the door when I knocked... then I remember that it was just five o'clock in the morning, so..." Eliza giggled at his remark. "I also remembered that the lot of you are a bunch of deep sleepers."

 

 

He earned a small smack in the shoulder by her, chuckling lightly as he rubbed the shoulder she smacked. Eliza then wondered, turning him and asked,

 

 

"Then how did you get in?"

 

 

Stephen was silent at first, cheeks began to flush in embarressment as he nervously chuckled. Eliza was now more excited to hear his respond, leaning in with open ears and a smile,

 

 

"Stephen?" She eagerly says, bouncimg up and down.

 

 

"Well... there was.. um," he gulped. "A open window to the lodge, so I... sort of, tossed my suitcase in and well, climbed in like..."

 

 

 

"A thief!" Eliza burst out laughing. "Stephen! I didn't know you had that in you!"

 

 

"Ssh!" He hushed, Eliza quickly covered her mouth with her hands, both were giggling under their breathes. "You're too loud."

 

 

"Us Schuylers are deep sleepers, however," Eliza reminded, playfully winking at the younger boy.

 

 

Stephen grinned, "Yes. But..." he leaned and whispered. "I'm not done yet, dear sister."

 

 

Eliza nodded, ready to listen to more of his story,

 

 

"So, as I found myself into the lodge, I soon crept upstairs, trying to surprise you awake..." he trailed of for a bit, a nerbous laugh escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of got lost for five minutes, before I found your room."

 

 

"There are fifty guestrooms up here, so I don't blame you," she giggled, patting his head.

 

 

"Well... of course I fpund you eventualy, so I sneaked and tried to wake you. But as you jolted up, you clearly didn't noticed me and tried falling back asleep. So, I did the only method I knew how to keep you awake." He smirked, wiggling his fingers.

 

 

Eliza gasped, shielding herself with her pillow, a silly grin puling up her face. "Don't you dare do it again!"

 

 

Stephen chuckled, pulling his hand away, "Of course."

 

 

Eliza soon saw the longing in his eyes, smiling warmly, "You want to surprise Peggy, don't you?"

 

 

Stephen sighs, a happy smile appeared on his lips, nodding. "I missed her, very much. These past weeks were terribly long, I really wanted to see her again."

 

 

Eliza grins, dropping her pillow on the bed, hopping off, putting on her slippers and grabbing her night robe and wrapping it around her. She would then turn to the young boy, signalling him to follow her. "Come on, Peggy's room is just three doors from here."

 

 

Stephen excitedly followed her, both tip toeing in the hallway before slipping into a room, where the spotted Peggy, snuggled up in her bed, purring like a kitten. Eliza saw Stephen growing weak, he was literally clutching onto his heart at the sight of Peggy. The two would then share a smile to one and other, before creeping over to either sides of Peggy. Eliza knelt to her knees, in front of Peggy's face, while Stephen was on the otherside, casually laying beside the sleeping girl. Both counted to three, before Eliza shook her sister awake, who groaned, blinkimg twice before fully opening her eyes.

 

 

"Yeah? What is it Lizzie," Peggy asked, groggily.

 

 

"I have a surprise," Eliza chirped, giggling lightly.

 

 

"Surprise?" Peggy smiles tiredly, still laying down. "What is it?"

 

 

 _"Surprise~!"_ Stephen sang in her ear, behind her. Peggy froze, her eyes widening, Eliza giggled at her sister's face, who quickly turned over to see stephen smirking cheekily at her.

 

 

"STEPHEN!!!" Peggy screamed, hugging the young boy while climbing on top of him as Stephen yelped, but soon laughed, hugging her tightly Eliza stood up, grinning, soon turning around as her aunt, uncle, and Joanna came running in. As soon the other three saw their new visitor, they all let out cries of joy rinning over to embrace him.

 

 

"Stephen! My boy! It been so long!" Squealed Aunt Gertrude.

 

 

"Stephen! When did you get here?" Uncle John chuckled, shaking his head with a smile.

 

 

"Stephen, it is so nice to see you again!" Joanna added, smiling big.

 

 

The young boy was showered with compliments, hugs, and kisses by the lot of them, not that he minded. He loved tgis family as if they were his own blood. Everyone was happy he was here.

 

* * *

 

 

By five thirty, everyone were downstairs, chattering away in the dining room, eating breakfast as Stephen told his infamous story of how he got inside the house, earning a big laugh from everyone. It was then the doorbell rang,

 

 

"I'll get it!" Eliza stood up, leaving her giggling family in the dining room. She went down the hall, opening the front door where the mail carrier greeted her with a gentle smile, handing her a letter, before walking off afrer she thanked him. Closing the door, Eliza looked down at the evelope, grinning widely as she realized it was from Alexander, looking around to see if anyone was around, she slowly opened it.

 

 

She was excited to read what her love wanted to say to her,

 

 

_My dearest, Eliza,_

_I hope you are doing well, I hope this quickly reach to you as I must inform you something terribly shocking. I heard you and your sister and brother bith really disliked that Henry Livingston. I do too as he did some horredous things that I think I should tell you in person instead. But, just a while ago, I saw a shocking sight. How Angelo would usually push Henry away for any mere gesture, I saw him under the companionship with the man, not making any effort to tell him off. As if he was letting him stay near._

 

Eliza dropped the letter in shock, not daring to finish reading it.

 

 

"No..." she whispers. "Please God... no..."

 

 

This can't be... Angelo and Henry... finally making a truce? This was impossible! Angelo hated the man. But... if they are growing close, Eliza cringes, thinking of all the advatages Henry would have against her.

 

 

Her greatest nightmare, was just becoming reality very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... Henry will soon have a upper hand... just you wait...


	15. We'll Be Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo and Alexander share a few words, face to face.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza finally confesses to Peggy and Joanna about Henry's behaviour towards her.

The day went by slowly, Alexander looked up at the gray sky, observing the clouds, there might be a small snow fall sooner or later. Sighing, he wonders if his letter to Eliza reached to her yet. Alexander would then feel a cool breeze, bundling himself closer to his jacket, he turned to wak thtough camp. Either to go to his tent or find the company of one of his friends.

 

 

"Hamilton."

 

 

Alexander froze, a cold breathe escaping between his lips. He groaned quietly, really not in the mood to deal with this man, who he knew was standing, crossed arms with a stern expression on his face. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself by thinking about his Eliza, smiling warmly at him with open arms, ready to be embraced. Opening his eyes again with a more calming sense of mind, he turned around and faced Angelo.

 

 

"Angelo," Alexander greeted, the taller man gave a curt, polite nod before walking over to him, arms now behind his back.

 

 

"Doing well, I suppose?" Angelo icily said yet, Alexander observed, not in a threatening way.

 

 

"Well.." Alexander paused shortly before giving an answer. "I guess, the weather is giving me a bit of a rough time. But I may manage it."

 

 

Angelo nodded, looking away, biting his lips, before turning back to the shorter man,

 

 

"Good. Now," he cleared his throat. "I have some business to talk to you about."

 

 

Alexander frowned, before nodding.

 

 

"Are you and my sister in an some sort romantic affair with one an other?" 

 

 

Alexander felt as if someone had knocked the air out of his stomach by one single punch to the gut. How did this man chose of words?

 

 

"I... um, pardon?" Alexander said, looking uneasy.

 

 

Angelo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Don't play like you know nothing. You are one of the brightest men in Washington's Camp. I'm sure you know what I mean..."

 

 

"By what do you mean?" Alexander filched slightly by the cold glare the othet man was giving, not taking his nonsense in any humorous way. "What I was trying to say, what makes you say that?"

 

 

"Considering I was informed you been writing letters to her, she been writing letters back to you," replied the oldest Schuyler son. "Is that not true,  _Colonel_?"

 

 

Alexander felt he might choke with air, before finally swallowing, fixing up compromises.

 

 

"Sir, I must tell you," he replied, trying not to look intimated. "It is the truth. Eliza and I have been writing affectionated letters to each other."

 

 

Angelo face cracked, turning away, ready to leave if Alexander hadn't grabbed his arm, contuining talking.

 

 

"And I must inform you, I love her. And I will always love her and win your heart, in allowing me to ask for her hand, kind sir."

 

 

Angelo grumbled, "You have good choice of words Hamilton... yet, how do you expect winning me over if you insult me behind back? Very funny indeed, sir."

 

 

Alexander gasped, letting go of Angelo's arm, staring at him in disbelief,

 

 

"I-I... what? H-how?"

 

 

Angelo rolls his eyes, "Henry." He mutters out, before heading off, leaving a dumbfounded Alexander Hamilton. 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of day was what Aunt Gertrude insisted on making the best out of. There were a few good berries to be picked from the gardens, she offered of making her famous homebaked blackberry pie. As soon as she announced that, Uncle John raced out the back door, running like a madman, into the garden with a basket in hand. 

 

 

Shaking her head with a smile, Aunt Gertrude turned to the grinning Stephen,

 

 

"Stephen, darling?"

 

 

"Yes, dear aunt?" He turned to the elderly lady, still grinning like a child.

 

 

"Would you mind keeping an eye on my husband? Times like these, I think he forgets he is a grown man not a ten-year-old child," she laughed quietly to herself.

 

 

"It would be the pleasure of a life time, madam," Stephen playfully bowed, earning a laugh from Peggy, who he winked at before heading out the back door to find Uncle John.

 

 

Joanna looked quite pleased of the plan today, turning to Eliza to see her expression, she raised a brow as Eliza was caught in her own world. 

 

"Eliza?"

 

Eliza snapped into reality upon hearing her friend's voice, quickly plastering a rather forced smile on her face and grabbed three baskets and out the door.

 

 

"Oh! Sorry! I was just excited, come, come! Can't let Uncle John steal all the berries for himself, can we now?" She called out.

 

 

Joanna and Peggy were both not convinced, exchanging concern looks before they followed Eliza out the door themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza loved picking berries, ever since she was a child, she and all her siblings would use play a game on who could pick the most berries until they needed to head back inside. Uncle John and her father would always compete with them, in solo that is, both always wound up in last place as Angelo, Eliza, and Peggy would always team up together abd the same goes to to their brother John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer. So, one would expect for her to be gushing like a little girl while picking up the berries with Peggy and Joanna, but she wasn't. Her mind was still around the news of her brother and Henry from Alexander's letter. 

 

"Alright, Eliza," Peggy spoked up to her, breaking silence between her, Joanna, and Eliza. "What's on your mind?"

 

 

Eliza turned to her, pretending of not understanding her but soon found it pointless after seeing the concern looks on both Peggy and Joanna's faces. Sighing, she might as well tell them.

 

 

"Well, this morning, I recieved a letter from Alexander," she responded.

 

 

The look of both of their faces, she read them clearly as confusion, concern, and protectiveness.

 

 

"Eliza, I hope the letter had no ill meaning," Joanna finally spoke out, Eliza bit her lips,

 

 

"Well, it kind of-,"

 

 

"Do I need to claw someone to death?" Peggy cut her, appearing to ready to kill anyone for her beloved sister. Eliza shooked her head,

 

 

"Peggy, please, no!" She softly scowled, Peggy frowned but nodded. Eliza sighed and added on,

 

 

"Alexander wrote to me that he saw Angelo and Henry in some sort of companionship, that Angelo wasn't even trying to tell Henry off or any other way."

 

 

The looks on Joanna and Peggy's faces was natrual in Eliza's point of view, large eyed and jaws hung open.

 

 

"But... but I thought Angelo hated the man!" Joanna quietly shouted, so only the three of them could hear.

 

 

"I thought so too..." Eliza looked down, tossing some berries into her basket. She felt Peggy cold stares behimd her back. "Go on, Peggy, I'm all ears."

 

 

"There is more, isn't there?" Peggy quietly asked.

 

 

Eliza sighs, turning to her head with a sad nod.

 

 

"What is it, Eliza?" Joanna quietly asked, fearing for the worst.

 

 

Eliza inhaled, before words left her lips. "I have a confession. But, don't tell anyone yet. I want to come clean, by myself to father first. Please?"

 

 

"Of course!" "Certainly!"

 

 

Eliza bit her cheeks before contuining on, "Henry has been... harassing me for a while now."

 

 

She saw the color draining from their faces as she contuined on.

 

 

"He groped me on many occasions. And... the dinner party. Where we were all dancing, he was my second dance. He held me way too close for my liking and he threatened to do more then just... touching if we were _alone_ , together."

 

 

The gut feeling in her stomach made her sick as she remember that night. 

 

 

"Luckily, Alexander noticed and sent Major Tallmadge to my aid."

 

 

Peggy felt as if someone just slapped her across the face, "You must've been so scared..."

 

 

Eliza sighs, "I was. The only reason I didn't say it the first place was the fact that Angelo would straggle the man right on the spot if word gets back to him. I... I'm going to tell father as soon we return to him."

 

 

"You should... but..." Joanna trail off.

 

 

"Joanna?" Peggy offered, sharing the same worried look with Eliza. 

 

 

 

Joanna breathed out, adding on, "The Livingstons are a powerful family and what my father said, they are slightly be more powerful then the Schuyler Family... they might try to do something." She spoked out of clear concern.

 

 

Peggy scoffed, "Powerful or not, we'll be ready."

 

 

Eliza finally had a real smile. Taking one of their hands in one of her own, she spoke in a clear voice.

 

 

"Yes, we'll be ready." Eliza nodded in agreement as both, Peggy and Joanna shared the same smile to her.

 

 

"Indeed... indeed, we'll be ready," Joanna agreed, pulling both sisters into a secure hug.

 

Eliza felt a tiny tear sliding down her cheek. A sheer if hope rippling in her heart. She was done hiding.

 

* * *

 

 

Henry always prided himself as a man who knows what he wants, but, the thing about him, he doesn't fight for it. He takes it. When everyone least expects. 

 

Smirking, he handed a letter, to his father, to the mail carrier, who nodded, assuring the letter will be reached in less then and hour. Turning away, he went back around camp. To his satisfaction, he saw Hamilton exiting from Washington's tent follow by General Greene and General Lafayette, for he presume was a meeting of some sort. 

 

Making his way forward, he grabbed Hamilton by the shoulder, leaning into his ear, whispering out,

 

"I advice you to write one last letter to darling Elizabeth, stating your goodbyes, colonel, it will be your last..." 

 

 

He didn't wait for his response as he swifted away and glided off, disappearing around the corner, leaving Hamilton in shock.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_My dear father,_

 

_It bought to my mind of after all of mother presurring that I too should find a wife of my own, I think the time is right. As I already had a woman in mind, that I hope pleases yours and mother's expectations. For she is of high birth, good wealth, and healthy to produce you with many grandchildren. You are probably wondering who had caught my interest for a wife._

 

_Elizabeth Schuyler, the eldest Schuyler daughter and General Philip Schuyler's second child. Father, she would make a good housewife, she would remain faithful and loyal to me and our family. I heard she is of good heart, though I agree with Kitty, she is quite dull but there is nothing that Kitty couldn't fix. I'm sure Kitty would fix her up within a matter of weeks to live the Livingston Lifestyle. And father, may I add what good use we may have with her?_

 

_The Schuylers are only second to our family, it will do good for us to combine our wealth and alliance through marriage! I have no doubt that Philip Schuyler and his wife would disagree to match. I know they are not looking for any man for their daughters, but Margarita has her Stephen Van Rennselaer doting on her, their eldest son Angelo would be finding a wife sooner said but done by the next ball we go to. Speaking of this, Angelo and I came to a fine truce and type of companionship that allows me to think that he have no reason if my offer to court and marry his sister. I do believe we are doing the Schuylers a favor, especially for Elizabeth as she has no man doting on her expect for that bastard Colonel Alexander Hamilton, who gazes at her with such lust that I fear for the poor girl's well being!_

 

_I request to you, father to allow me to marry Elizabeth, allow me to give her a life without that lustful animal Hamilton. I also request you write a purposal to Philip Schuyler and his wife for I want both of yours blessings to this marriage._

 

_I'll write to you as soon as I'm off with my duties, Your son,_

_Henry Livingston_

 

 

Rereading his son's letter for the second time, Mr. Livinston smirked cockly, making it over to his desk, he pulled out a quill and paper and began writing,

 

 

 _"My Dear Philip..."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Three best friends ready to be there for each other.
> 
>  
> 
> But are they really ready from the warth of the Livingstons?


	16. Helpless...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A total mess has came upon them as nearly everyone found themselves in the dark, not sure if they would be able to find the light ever again.

It was past nine now at night, Eliza finished washing and drying all the dishes, now. Grabbing the towel to wipe her hands before rubbing her belly with a satisfied smile. Aunt Gertrude did make the best blackberry pie anyone has ever made, she kind of wished she sent Angelo and Alexander a slice. The thought of them made them smile.

 

 

Her Alexander, who, in his past letters, confessed to her that he was indeed, in fact an orphan with no dollar to his name from the Caribbean. A bastard to add on. But Eliza didn't care. She didn't care he was penniless. Or if he was a orphan. Surely, she didn't care of the fact he was a bastard. She. She loved him. She loved Alexander Hamilton. A man, who she knew, had a bright future ahead of him, he just needed a chance to prove everyone of his worth.

 

 

She wondered if he ever tasted blackberry pie in his life. She strongly doubt it. Which is why, if she ever gets the chance, she would drag him to her aunt and uncle's house and makes sure he tries it! She giggled at the thought, when her brother slipped into her joyous brain.

 

 

He was a sucker for blackberry pie, next to Uncle John and their father, but to be honest, he was a sucker for pie and blackberry in general. It was quite funny once you thonk of it. When he was a much, much of a younger boy, during the summer when they visited their aunt and uncle as a family, Eliza walked into the kitchen after playing catch with her father from the backyard. She was just there to grab some of her aunt's homemade lemonade, only to freeze in place when see saw her older brother burying his face into entire  _blueberry_  pie. To this day, their father had the bucket story after him. Angelo had the pie story after him.

 

 

Eliza laughed lightly at the memory, exiting the kitchen and headed to the lodge, to meet up with up with the rest of her family. Making it near the doorway, she paused for a brief second. Odd. She expected loud chattering and laughter but all she heard was dead silence. Slowly creeping in, her eyes widen and tiny giggle escaped her lips as she saw the most precious sight ever.

 

 

There, all of them in the lodge, peacefully asleep.

 

 

Uncle John was resting in the armchair, his head hung back, a quiet snore escaping him ever so often. In his laps, Aunt Gertrude was snuggled up into him, her head resting in his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs hanging over the chair's armrest. Her husband did had a lose arm around her waist while his other arm was lazily resting on her knees.

 

 

Eliza's eyes would travel to the couch, she nearly squealed as she saw Stephen, lying straight on his back, using one of the cushions as a pillow, shoud asleep. Peggy, was lying on top of him, sleeping with a peaceful smile, her arms snuggled up beneath her, into Stephen's chest. Stephen had on arm around her waist, to hold her in place, while another hand buried in her soft, curly hair.

 

 

Finally, Eliza's eyes fell on Joanna, who was asleep in a soft chair, her back hunched over as her legs were hunged over the armrest. In her arms, Eliza gasped, smiling brightly as she realized her friend was snuggked up with one of her brother's suit coat. He must have left his suits behind, for why bring them to the army?

 

 

This was overly adorable as Eliza made sure to remember to bring this topic in the morning. Suddenly, a small knock was heard from the door.

 

 

 _'Who could that be?'_ she wondered, tiptoeing to the front door, opening it as she was greeted by a young boy. Another mail carrier. He handed her a letter, before heading off again. Closing the door, then looking down at the letter, she smiles softly yet caustously when she saw who it was from. Opening it, she read to herself,

 

      _My Dearest, Eliza,_

_I hope my previous letter reached to safely and that you are well and healthy. Something terribly off is going on here. Angelo's behavior is somewhat civilized, but I do believe he is still in a companionship with that Henry Livingston. And speaking about Henry, he is the reason I am writing this letter to you, my love._

 

Eliza bit her lips before she contuined reading.

 

_The man is up to something, my fear is that it is about you. I pray that I am wrong, but God, that man is always asking about you. He asked about your and mine relationship very often that it gives me living nightmares that he is doing sonethong harmful to you when I don't see him around! And my dear, remember in my past letter when I written that I will tell you in person of what he done before. I'm afraid I have to tell you something within these words, instead. Eliza, that man had gone through my mail, he found your letter and preceded to open it and read for himself and see what you have written to me._

 

Eliza felt a quiet gasp escaping escaping her. That man was crazy! Who in his right mind set would ever do something so... so indecent!

 

_He would then burst into my tent and demanded our realtionship come to light to him. While showing off the letter you wrote to **me**! _

 

The more she read, the more disgust she felt about this man.

 

_I responded with fire and luckily, my friend, Colonel Luitantant Aaron Burr came bursting into my tent, to my aid as he helped me by calling off and somewhat humiliating Livingston between just the three of us. Which was later on, when I spotted the companionship between your brother and  Henry Livingston. If I have to guess, the reason is to be that Henry might have overheard my terrible rants about your brother, which I wholeheartedly apologize, he may have preceded to tell them to Angelo. Thus, winning his companionship and more sour taste in his tonge in for me._

 

Eliza sighs, her Alexander really does make the most illogical decisions from time to time, which she might else well need to learn to get use to. She contuined reading...only then her heart sank.

 

_My dearest, Eliza, just moment ago, Henry send a terrifying vibe as he grabbed my shoulder and whispers in my ear and telling me to write a letter of goodbye to you as it will be last. I might have frozen for an entire minute after he slipped away grom my view, trying to process of what he just said. I am now more worried for you well being, my love, please, be careful and watch after yourself, the man is more unpredictable now. I swear, I'll be careful myself and I'll keep writing to you and i hope you would find a way to write to me too, My Angel._

 

_I love you,_

_Alexander Hamilton_

 

Eliza let out a breathe that she didn't know she was holding, folding the letter, she quietly went upstairs to her room. Closing her door, she went to her desk, pulling out a quill and paper, ready to write a letter back. But, as soon as she wrote  _My Dearest, Alexander_ her eyes shifted to her bedroom window, her heart fell as she saw the Livingston Family Carriage raced past the house, only catch a glimpse of the plump Mr. Livingston through the carriage window, a rather pleased smirk on his face before his carriage was oit if sight from her.

 

 

Eliza bit her lips, fear taking a place in her heart again. The entire lot was after her and Alexander's love. She just knew it!

 

* * *

 

The next day, while her aunt, uncle, and Stephen were getting ready for the day in their respected rooms. Eliza, who needed to stay half awake last night, pulled Peggy and Joanna into her room and showed them Alexander's letter.

 

Their reactions was quite natrual as the read along the lines, Joanna was in the verge of disgust while Peggy had steam in her ears, ready to throw something. Eliza braced herself as Peggy started yelling out to Eliza and Joanna of all her nasty opinions about that no good, conceded, filty minded Henry Livingston!

 

"He is a maniac! A, a lunatic! First, groping my sister and sexually harassing her, then brainwashes my brother, then make threats to Hamiltin and digging into his mail! That Henry Livingston is a madman!! I swear to God! If Hamilton doesn't shoot him, I will!" She cried.

 

 

"Peggy!" Eliza and Joanna exclaimed.

 

 

Peggy crossed her arms, muttering to herself. Joanna sighs and turn to Eliza,

 

 

"It hurts me to see Angelo falling into Henry's trap," she told her.

 

 

"Me too," Eliza sighs, scratching her head. "We just need to fish him out, but the question is, how."

 

 

"Well, if we do," Joanna fixed her skirt. "Remind ne to snack some sense in him."

 

 

"You could count us," Peggy mutters.

 

 

"Of course," Eliza forced a smile.

 

 

"Me too..."

 

The three women wheeled around, seeing a crack in the door, tealizing that someone was overheard their entire conversation! Their eyes widen, when Stephen swung open the door with wide eyes, quickly stepping into the room, closing and locking the door behind. Eliza cursed herself, realizing she hadn't bother closing the door probably and locking it the first place. But she was relieved that it was Stephen.

 

 

"Stephen!" Peggy exclaimed.

 

 

"We.. we could explain!" Joanna added.

 

 

"How much did you hear?" Eliza quietly asked him.

 

 

Stephen sighs, "When Peggy first stated of Henry groping and sexual harrassing you, dear sister, and from then on."

 

 

The three girls shared worried looks, but he quickly responded with a reassuring smile, taking each of their hand, he spoke to them.

 

 

"You didn't lose anything yet. But gained a new member in helping to get Hamilton and Eliza together, win back Angelo, and take down Henry."

 

 

The four young people shared a relieved look,

 

"Thank you, Stephen," Eliza told him.

 

"Dear sister, like I said before, you are like my family and I am ready to do anything for my family," he replied, smiling warmly at her before turning serious. "But. If we are fighting the lot of Livingston, we all need to be careful, they are all a couple of sly foxes, that's for sure."

 

 

"He is right," Peggy nodded. "Knowing Henry, he is up to something big and he needs  more power."

 

 

"He would obviously go to his father, what more power he could get if he just has his father by his side," Joanna piped in.

 

 

"Yes, we just need to keep an eye on each one if them," Eliza told them, crossing her arms. "Saw Mr. Livingston riding his carriage past his house with a rather smirk on his fave. Around past nine."

 

"Surprise he wasn't sinking in his tub at that hour," drawled Stephen, scratching his chin. "He is not one for a late ride... he is in on the plan."

 

 

They each exchanged a look. All wondering what is was.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander rubbed his eyes tiredly, while escaping his tent, rubbing his eyes. He didn't had a wink of sleep last night, he was to busy making sure he wasn't straggle in his sleep by Livingston. But mostly spend it worrying about Eliza's well being. Sighing, he past a few officers, gossiping about nothing he currently cared about.

 

"Aw, don't like the daily gossip, don't you, Hamilton, you and Angelo are so much alike!" A boastful voice mocked behind him.

 

Alexander growled, turning around to see Henry, smirking cockily at him.

 

"Cat caught your tongue?"

 

"Oh no," Alexander stormed over, grabbing the man by the collar. "No. You little piece of shit, listen up here. You keep that mocking attitute of yours to yourself. Keep your gross intentions away from me or Eliza, and if I hear, that you are ever near  _my_ Eliza ever again. Just. You. Wait. You won't see what hit ya'!"

 

Satusfied by the terrified look in Henry's eyes, he let go, leaving Henry coughing for a brief ten seconds. By the time Alexander was ten fest away from the man, Henry shouted,

 

"You'll regret that Hamilton. Just wait till the next morning."

 

Alexander cletched his fist, turning around and storming ovet, he swunged, hitting Henry square in the jaw. A few soilders stopped what they were doing, just to see what was happening. Henry spit out blood, rubbing his jawline, glowering before he too attacked, his fist hitting Alexander's cheek, leaving a bruise. It wasn't until both men were fighting on the ground, Alexander was pratically choking the man beneath him, who was clawing his face aggressively, leaving a few scratches  of Alexander's face and neck.

 

"Alexander!!"

 

"Hamilton!!!"

 

"What is the meaning of this!?"

 

Alexander felt arms around, he was pulled back by Tallmadge, who had his arms wrapped his torso, trying hard not to let the man go back and striking Henry again. Henry was pulled up to his feet by the expressionless Angelo, who was glaring at both, at Henry and Alexander for their actions. And finally, Washington, stood in between them, seemingly outraged of what he just had to withness. Both young men stopped resisting at the person who were holding them back, after seeing the angry stares of George Washington. Silence, until...

 

"Hamilton."

 

"Sir?" Alexander carefully said.

 

"Meet me inside." The general spoke coldly, turning to Tallmadge. "You too, Major." He then turned to Angelo. "Colonel Schuyler, take Colonel Livingston to the medic."

 

"Of course, sir." Angelo nodded, before sigal handedly dragged the bruting Livingston behind him. The other soilders back away, rushing away to do what they were just doing, trying to break tension. It was then, Washington led the colonel and major behind him to his tent. 

 

Alexander gulped, "I fucked up, didn't I?" He whispered.

 

"I'm afraud you did..." Tallmadge whispered back to him. It was then both men fell curious, why was Tallmadge even order to be in the tent as well? The man did nothing wrong... but something told them that they will find out as soon as they step into Washington's tent.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as both men stepped into the tent, the raging George Washington with a now soft look on his face.

 

"Son."

 

Alexander's face cracked, "I'm not your son."

 

Tallmadge smacked his arm as soknas the general's back turned, grabbing a sheet paper. "Sit down, Alexander."

 

Alexander looked up at Tallmadge, who gestured to the chair next to Hamilton with his eyes. Hamilton looked at Washington, who looked almost begging. Alexander kissed his cheek and soon followed the order and sit down.

 

"Sir, before you start yelling about Livingston and I, I have a valid reason of... sir?" Alexander looked down at his hand, as Washington handed him the sheet of paper.

 

"I'm sorry Alexander..." Washington whispered.

 

Alexander read the paper... only drop it in sheer of horror. His voice was hoarse when he blurted,

 

"No, no, no! It can't be!"

 

* * *

 

 

A knock at the door, Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John were out doing meducal duties around town, leaving the four young adults alone in the house. Stephen opened the door, greeted the mail carrier, who handed him a pretty white envelope with gold lining, after exchanging a few words. Closing the door, he called the three girls and the four would then escape to the lodge, where he holds up the envelope in hand.

 

"It's from Mr. & Mrs. Schuyler!" He announced.

 

Eliza and Peggy's raised their brows as they recognized the envelope,

 

"Yes... but what is the occasion?" Peggy tilted her head in confusion.

 

"Pardon?" Joanna looked at her in confused.

 

"That envelope," Eliza gestured. "We only use those types of envelopes if there is a happy union of some sort..."

 

Stephen frowned, "Should I read it outloud for us then?"

 

The three girls nodded, Stephen took the cue to carefully opening the envelope and taking out the letter, unfolding it before he read,

 

"Our dearest children, your mother and I both  miss you dearly. The boys are a lot quieter now too. Anyhow, we are here to inform that our darling Eliza recieved a good match for a happy union. After hearing...  ** _HORRENDOUS STORIES ABOUT ALEXANDER HAMILTON AND HIS LUSTFUL BEHAVIOR TOWARDS ELIZA FROM MR. LIVINGSTON FROM HENRY!?_** " Stephen shouted.

 

 **"WHAT?!"** Eliza, Peggy, and Joanna screamed out, in disbelief. Rushing over, Peggy grabbed the letter fron the appalled Stephen,

 

"Your mother and I are deepy shocked that Hamilton is capable of this sort of indecentcy and how the horrific story was told through letter that how Hamilton cornered our poor Eliza..." Peggy dropped the letter, too shock to go on. Gulping, Joanna picked it up, she read on,

 

"Eliza darling, if you are reading this, we do not wish you relive the memory," Joanna read out loud, Eliza felt sick when Joanna read on. "But it is our greatest relief that Henry managed to save you from Hamilton attempts of dishonoring you."

 

"No! No... they're ruining my Alexander!" Eliza cried, tears threatening to fall out.

 

Joanna shared the same look as she contuined reading on, "We hope you're pleased, I have already wrote the great news to Washington..." Joanna froze as she read the last sentences.

 

"Joanna...?" Eliza meakly asked. Joanna didn't answered, she simply burst into tears, dropping the letter and let her hands covered face. Fearfully, Eliza knelt down and picked up the letter, standing up, feeling Stephen and Peggy's eyes on her. Eliza read out,

 

"Our dear Eliza, the Livingstons set a purposal of giving you a safe and happy life. What more could we could ask for? You, our darling girl, will be the bride of your savior, Henry Livingston."

 

Eliza felt a scream rippimg out her throat, she screamed. And screamed. And screamed until her throat felt raw. Falling to her knees. Her heading fell into the arms of her now wailing sister, Peggy, who held onto her, sharing her tears. Joanna fell onto her knees a few feet across from them, her face still in her hands. Stephen pressed his back against the wall, before sliding to the ground, his head buried in his knees.

 

All four, realizing that they might have lost.

 

All four, not sure what to do.

 

All four, feeling completely helpless...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... the rising point has arrived... what can they do now?


	17. His Little Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Livingston came for a purposal while Eliza feels the warth of Henry... but it was just the begining.

Henry was right, the new gossip was going up hill the next day, where Alexander was tortured by the reality of his Eliza, his Angel, was to be married to Henry Livingston in just in twelve days! Twelve days before his Elizabeth Schuyler becomes Elizabeth Livingston! This was torture for Alexander the chatters between soilders in camp, about the latest news about the Livingston+Schuyler union was fresh out the oven, didn't help with his grieving.

 

 

"Can you imagine, sweet and kind, Elizabeth Schuyler, married to that Henry Livingston?" General Greene was appalled, speaking to the visiting General Rochambeau.

 

 

"It shocks me, mon general," Rochambeau rubs his chin with his index finger. "I, myself, is not fond of Monsouier Livingston. Though, I only met 'er o'nce, I know Elizabeth Schuyler is a sweet girl, who needs a man with a good heart to be 'er soulmate."

 

 

Alexander sighs, he contuined to walk down camp, tears blurring his eyes. He remembered crying in his arms, aginst the table in Washington's tent yesterday. While Tallmadge rubbed his shoulders, trying to comfort him, Washington would be stroking his hair soothingly, letting the poor man cry his heart out.

 

 

It was then, the corner if his eye caught Angelo, looking, for the first Alexander has ever seen him, shocked, confused, and anxious, when reading a leter from his father. In no doubt in his mind, it was about the union of Eliza and Henry. But on Angelo's face, he was far from excited or happy. Angelo breathed out, looking away from the letter, he froze when he saw Alexander's pleading stares. They locked eyes for more then ten seconds, before Angelo ushered himself into his tent, not taking a second glance, leaving Alexander into the dust.

 

 

Swallowing hard, Alexander went on with his business, making it to his own tent and as he walked in, he froze, meeting eyes with Burr, Laurens, and Lafayette, tears streaming down their distraught faces.

 

 

They stood in a long amount of silence, that was almost deadly.

 

 

"...I... I lost her," Alexander finally choked out, breaking the cold silence, before enveloping in a tight embrace by Burr, Laurens, and Lafayette.

 

 

"Ssh.. it's okay... it's okay..." Burr whispered in Alexander's ear. 

 

 

 _'How?'_ Alexander miserably thought.  _'How can it be okay, Aaron? How?'_

 

"He's right."

 

 

Alexander sniffed, pulling away, looking at Laurens,

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

Laurens forced a smile, "We have twelve days. You have twelve days before you lose Eliza is forever."

 

 

"We'll save her, mon ami, we'll do it together," Lafayette nodded, tears still streaming down his eyes. 

 

 

Alexander felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at Burr, who nodded with a hopeful smile,

 

 

"You are not alone Alexander, we got your back."

 

 

A breathe caught his throat, Alexander nodded. Yes. He was not alone. He will get his Eliza back... but he can't help but wonder, if she is even alright? Is she safe? Something in his heart told him she is in huge danger and it will get worse if he doesn't do something fast!

* * *

 

 

"My, my, isn't a bit to early for Eliza to get married?" Uncle John kissed his teeth, glancing over to his wife, who had a rather blank expression on her face. Both stood front door, letting the cold breeze welcome itself into their house, behibd them. The Livingstons were arriving this morning to make another purposal, in person, that is stictly premitted to follow their wishes.

 

 

"I don't know, darling..." she softly said, not showing any sense of emotions. She was too broken to do so, her darling niece having to marry someone who she clearly doesn't love and a mariage filled with nothing but lies?!

 

 

Has her brother and sister-in-law lost their senses? But then again, they don't know the horrific Henry, who she was very unfond of, and the charming Colonel Hamilton, wjo has to be the most loving man her darling Eliza ever encountered. But yet, her precious niece, has to marry the man who makes her sick in the stomach.

 

 

"Twelve days is too fast, isn't it darling?" Uncke John carefully add on. To be honest, he didn't like this one bit. Ge much preferred his niece an unmarried maiden until that Colonel Hamilton bend on one knee and proposes, but it was nothing more then a dream that wouldn't be accomplished.

 

 

Aunt Gertrude looked down and sighs, before looking back up when she heard a carriage pulling up not so far.

 

 

There they were, The Livingstons, well, three of them at least. Mr. Livingston, Kitty, and Henry hopped out the carriage, as soon as their couchman yield the horses, hopping off and opening the door for them.

 

 

Big, plump, Mr. Livingston stormed up to Uncle John like a tornado, roughly patting his shoulder as if they were old pals.

 

 

"John! So nice to see you again? How is the medical business going?" Mr. Livingston boasted, a odd grin appearing on his face, making Uncle John a bit nervous.

 

 

"I, um..." Uncle John coughed nervously, fixing his collars before replying. "Being a doctor busies me, thank you."

 

 

"Aw, you humor me!" Mr. Livingston laughed obnoxiously loud, Uncle John and Aunt Gertrude had both fought the urge to cover their ears.

 

 

"Father, shall we meet the rest of the family?" Kitty suggested, biting her cheeks.

 

 

"Of course," Mr. Livingston wrapped his arms around both, Uncle John and Aunt Gertrude, leading the inside... well, more like dragging them as both their feet did scraped against the floorboard.

 

Kitty sighed, shaking her head, follow them in. Henry, however, lingered behind, his eyes catching the windowsill, where a certain brunette stood out to him. There, inside, he saw Eliza, looking back at him with a cautious look in her eyes. Henry couldn't help but smirk, licking his lips, growling like a lustful animal. He chuckled to himself as he watched Eliza rushed away from the window, out of fear. Away from his sight. Shaking his head, Henry was very much amused.

 

 

 _'Foolish girl,'_ he thought, a giddy smile playing up his lips.  _'Running away from your future husband? How adorable! Enjoy as you can, you are going to be mine in less then two week, dearie. You just wait.'_

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza panted harshly, escaping far into the gardens of the backyard, away from the sight of the house. Sighing, she pressed her back against a tree, closing her eyes, tears streaming down her eyes. When will this nightmare end!?

 

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

 

 

Eliza's eyes snapped open, turning her head to side in horror, seeing the lustful beast, Henry Livingston, smirking unpredictablly at her. He gestures to the roses, a few feet from her,

 

 

"So pure and innocent, no?" He contuined, taking a step at every word. Eliza felt her breathing growing more hush, taking a step nack once he got closer. "You are like them, you know. Not for long, though... after all, the honeymoon, you do need to please my needs, darling Elizabeth."

 

 

Eliza, knowing what was coming next, took another step back, "Henry. Stay away from me." She tried sounding strong, yet her voice cracked during the last three words. 

 

 

"Aw, threatening me, are you?" Henry glowered.

 

 

Before Eliza could've attempted making a run for it, Henry grabbed her arm, rather harshly as he threw her back against the tree, trapping her with his body.

 

 

"You listen here right now, Elizabeth!" He snarled at the now crying girl before him. "You are going to marry me, you would become my wife and provide me with as many children as I please and you wouldn't have a choice if want to share a bed with me or not. You are going to be my little pet! Whatever you love me or not-,"

 

 

"I'll never love you, you animal-!"

 

 

Eliza felt a sting on her cheek, she hiccuped as she gently touched her flushing cheek, that was burning with pain. He. He just slapped her. Not even her own parents had ever raised a hand on her or any of her other relatives. Trembling, she met the flaring eyes of Henry, who snarled under his breathe, his hands gripping onto her arms tightly, sinking his nails deeper into her skin. 

 

 

"Of course you don't," He hissed, before a ugly smile curled up his lips. "Because you were being a little slut for that bastard, orphan, penniless Colonel Hamilton, weren't you, now?"

 

 

"Don't call him that-," Eliza began but sobbed more, when Henry sinked his nails deeper into her skin that she was sure she might bleed.

 

 

"It all make sense now," he chuckled, enjoying her pain. "You were being a whore. His little whore. My, my, I heard the colonel is quite a tomcat, no? He must have showed you so much of his skills in that  _barn_ , I assume?"

 

 

"No, no," Eliza sobbed, looking down in tears, hiccuping after every breathe. Crying out more as he aggresively shooked her,

 

 

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Henry roared in her face, Eliza cried harder, meeting his eyes with so much fear and desperation,

 

 

"Please, no," Eliza begged through hiccups, closing his eyes, sniffing as he shooked her again, but not as agressive as the last time. "I-I'm not a-a-a w-whore..."

 

 

She hated this. She hated it! She wanted to go home. She wanted her family. She wanted her Alexander!

 

 

Henry smirked, 

 

"Oh yes. You're not  _just a whore_. You're now  _my whore_ , my little whore." He hissed into her ear, before pressing his lips onto her the cheek he had strucked her on. Before his lips trailed to her neck, Eliza screamed, cridging and trying to push him away, she really did! But he was too strong, pressing himself more against her as she cried out, her tears drying up, sobs still ripping out her throat as he contuined to leave sloppy kisses on her neck.

 

 

"Henry, stop!" Eliza begged, she begged and begged before Henry pulled back, growling, before slamming his lips onto her mouth, Eliza screamed into kiss, now fighting desperately to get him off, but to no advantage. Her eyes went blurry with tears, she could barely breathe now.

 

 

Air, she needed air!

 

 

"HENRY!!"

 

 

A shrilled voice yelled a few feet away, Henry pulled away, letting Eliza take a breather as she fell onto her knees, gasping for air.

 

 

_"Kitty!"_

 

 

Still shaking, Eliza turned to look up to see Kitty Livingston, storming down towards them, face flushed with anger.

 

 

"Henry, what is the meaning of this?" She snapped at her brother.

 

 

"For your information, I was giving her a lesson," hissed Henry, harshly grabbing his sister by the arm, only to recieve a tight slap from her.

 

 

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me." Kitty hissed at him, unfazed by the brutal glare her brother was giving. "Father has Elizabeth's suitcases by the carriage. He wants you there. We are going to humbly welcome her to our house. I expect no more disgusting behavior from you, understood?"

 

 

Eliza's heart sank. She was going to stay at the Livingstons...

 

 

"N-no..." she meekly whispered to herself, that the two Livingston siblings didn't hear her.

 

"Get her all ready," Henry hissed at his sister, gesturing to Eliza, who was still on the ground on all four, before brushing past Kitty without a second glance.

 

 

Kitty would then turn to Eliza with the most genuine, symphatic look Eliza has probably ever seen from a Livingston give to another. Rushing to her side, Kitty pulled out a handkerchief, wiping Eliza's eyes,

 

"Ssh.. it's okay. I got you... okay?" She whisperedout to her. "It'll be okay."

 

Eliza swallowed hard, forcing nod. 

 

But as much as she wanted to believe it. No. She was not going to be okay. She just knew it would get worse. If someone, including herself, doesn't do anythong now, she would become nothing but Henry's whore. His little whore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> There will be more...
> 
>  
> 
> I feels so bad for my poor Eliza.
> 
>  
> 
> Eliza's Protection Squad, where are you?!?!


	18. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Congratulations Henry... you are going to meet the wrath if your enemies, very soon."

The carriage ride to the Livingston's estate was possible the longest two hours of Eliza's life. She didn't get the chance to bid farewell to Stephen, Peggy, or Joanna. Stepgen had to run to Uncle John's personal office downtown, retrieve some papers, under her dear uncle's request. Peggy and Joanna went downtown to get some erands from the market. Eliza orginally tended to join them, but she stayed back due to seconds thoughts of helping her dear Aunt Gertrude with house chores. Now... she somewhat regret staying back, of the horrible situvation she was in.

 

 

Eliza felt her eyes stung with tears, that she forced to hold back, her handa figding with fear. Here she was, going to be the bride of Henry Livingston, in twelve days, the whom was sitting in front of her, eyeing her with lust that was making her sick. 

 

 

Nearly jumping out her seat when she felt a hand wrapping around her waist. Turning to face her right, her heart soften a bit when she realized it was only Kitty, whom was sitting next to her, gazing out the window with no purpose. But, with Kitty's hand wrapped around her wrist, Eliza saw it as a sense of reassurance and protection, that Kitty was fully aware of this situvation happening around her and she wasn't going let it sink any deeper. Fortunately, Henry too, recieved the message, turning away to face the window, a small growl under his breathe. 

 

 

Oblivious, Mr. Livingston had been asleep tye entire ride, snoring loudly, his jaw hung open, with a drool coming down beside his lip. Eliza felt sorry Kitty, who was sittung on front of him, to having full view inside her father's mouth. No wonder the blonde decided it was best to turn away, to face the window.

 

 

"Sir! Ma'am! We have arrived!" Cried the couchman, who was stirring the horses.

 

 

Mr. Livingston snorted, jolting awake before yawning loudly, making Eliza, Kitty, and  _even_  Henry to cringe.

 

 

The carriage went through the large gates, gasping softly, Eliza hated to admit it but the estae was beautiful! The entire estate could be a sparking palace! It was three times larger than her own childhood home! With a glorious gardens and freshly trimmed, green lawn, the Livingstons had the luxurious life.

 

 

The carriage came to halt, the couchman hopped off and went open the door, allowing plump Mr. Livingston to hop off with a sound, idly walking into his lavish home. Henry soon followed, hopping down, fixing his coat, he turned to help his sister, extending a hand, only to get it slapped away as his sister hopped off on her own. 

 

 

"Thank you," she glowered, glaring daggers at her annoyed brother. "But I could handle myself."

 

 

"I bet you can," he sarcastically replied, turning away to enter the door to his home. "That wasn't said when you needed to my assistants to help you out, at the Cochran's home."

 

 

Hearing the smirk in his voice, Kitty nearly threw a shoe at him, before remembering Eliza. Turning around, she extended her hand to the girl, who hesitated for a mere second before taking it. With a small nudge, Eliza hopped out of the carriage, fixing her dress before turning to the other female.

 

 

"Thank you,  _Catherine_ ," Eliza whispered, curstied.

 

 

"Glad to led my assistants,  _Elizabeth_ ," Kitty replied, gesturing to the estate. "Come, you suitcases will be send to your room by the servants."

 

 

"Alright," Eliza nodded, obediently followed the other girl into the estate.

 

 

Once entering, Eliza couldn't help be amazed by all these shocking yet enchanting displays in the Livingstons' home. Many expensives, such as vases, paintings, portraits, furniture, shelves, and lots of other trickets.

 

 

"Amazing no?" Kitty spoke out, after a l9ng amount if silence between them.

 

 

"Yes," Eliza nods, biting her lips. "You have a lovely home..."

 

 

"I sense longing, that you want to go back you your own home in Albany, isn't that right, Elizabeth?" Kitty muttered out, Eliza looked down, nodding.

 

 

"Well, yes, I do..." Eliza replied. "Forgive me, but my brother, sister, and I have a ill feeling around your family for quite some time."

 

 

"My guess is that is when Henry started showing his  _affection_ towards," Kitty's growled at her brother's name. Eliza's face cracked, nodding. Leading her up the stairs, Kitty turns to Eliza, questioning,

 

 

"Forgive me, but how long has this been going on?"

 

 

Eliza immediately knew Kitty was asking about Henry's behavior. The answer was quite shocking.

 

 

"By the time we were sixteen."

 

 

Kitty stopped walking, her eyes wide. Eliza quickly added on,

 

 

"But he never  _touched_ me nor did he ever  _threaten_ me in anyway. He only started showing his  _sexual_ desires within the last two months. I guess... I was too scared to tell anyone," Eliza whispered, looking down, visibly upset.

 

 

Kitty was quiet, staring with wide eyes before softening. "Me too."

 

 

Eliza looked up, wide eyes, "Pardon?"

 

 

The two women walked down the hallway, Kitty began to tell her tale,

 

 

"My brother has always shown his violent side to me since he turned eighteen. He only showned it to me and how dangerous he could be with his ambition and determination."

 

 

"... He strucked once, didn't he?" Eliza said, praying that she was wrong.

 

 

Kitty paused, before smiling sadly,

 

 

"He strucked me many times, in our _youth_ , he threaten me that if I try to say anything, he will hurt Sarah, so I stayed quiet," she replied.

 

 

"But did you tell anyone?" Eliza asked, hopefully.

 

 

Kitty nodded, "One person knows."

 

 

Eliza sighs in relief, but it quickly faded away when Kitty contuined,

 

 

"You."

 

 

"W-what?" Eliza whispered in disbelief, her stomach twisting. Kitty lookedlike she might cry, but she remained in composer.

 

 

"No one knows about Henry's violent behaviour towards me... he just stopped," Kitty quietly said. Eliza couldn't believe her ears,

 

 

"He just  _stopped_?" She asked, unsure of what to expect.

 

 

"Well," Kitty shrugged. "He still tries to struck me here and there. I manage to dodge everytime he strikes... but..."

 

 

"There are times where you couldn't dodge them," Eliza finished, looking at the other woman with great empathy and a great new respect. Kitty sighs,

 

 

"Yes. But I had to admit, I did grew more confident as the years went by. Confident enough to actually yell at him and brush him off."

 

 

Eliza forced a smile, "I can see that."

 

 

Kitty smiles genuinely at her.

 

 

The two women finally reached to a guestroom, Kitty gestured, "This is your room, Elizabeth. Do get comfortable. I'll send the maids to prepare you a bath, a dress too." Kitty shooked her head, looking somewhat pleased. Eliza turned curious, her first real and giggle escaping her,

 

 

"You look pleased, what is it?" Eliza asked through her giggles.

 

 

"A fair warning, the dress isn't exactly comfortable, after all," Kitty smirked at the grinning Eliza. "To live like a Livingston, you must dress like a Livingston."

 

 

"Fair point, Catherine," Eliza teased with a bright smile as Kitty shooked her head with delight.

 

 

"Glad we agree, Elizabeth," Kitty turned away and started walking down the hall.

 

 

Eliza opened her bedroom door, only to pause. Turning to look down the hall, she called out,

 

 

" _Kitty_?"

 

 

Kitty froze, turning to face her. Breathing out, Eliza smiled through glossy eyes,

 

 

"What you went through for your sister, I would've went through it as well, with mine."

 

 

Kitty smiles, her eyes turning glissy as well.

 

 

"Glad we agree,  _Eliza_."

* * *

 

Eliza laid down in the bath, the bathroom locked, she also locked the door to her bedroom as well. Sighing, Eliza pulled her knees to her chest as she thought about her family and friends. Closing her eyes, she just could imagine the horrified faces of her beloved Peggy, her dear Joanna, and her young Stephen once they came home to find out she was gone.

 

 

She wonder how her dearest Alexander was doing. She pray he isn't in a terrible state. Her love has been through too much and she couldn't afford him getting hurt of doing something terrible reckless. Though, she wish he would save her from this nightmare. Her Knight in Shining Armor, saving her and Kitty too, from this terrible nightmare.

 

 

Closing her eyes, she sank into the water. 

 

 

Maybe she'll wake up...

 

* * *

 

 

"Schuyler."

 

 

Philip Schuyler sat in his office, reasonilty arriving back home for a brief while before going back to service, was finishing up a view essays when a sudden yet familiar voice erupted his work.

 

 

Glowering, he muttered out,

 

 

"What is it do you want, Church?"

 

 

Mr. Church, walked into the office, towards the other man's desk, slamming a fist down, catching Mr. Schuyler off guard. Yet more agitated.

 

 

"What is the meaning of this, Church!?" Mr. Schuyler snapped, standing to his feet. He humor himself, knowing that he was three feet taller then the slightly chubby Englishman. Yet this was no time for chokes.

 

 

"What is that I am hearing? You have agreed on an wedding for your daughter, Elizabeth?! With Henry Livingston of all people!? I am disgusted!" Mr. Church shouted.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler huffed,

 

 

"For your information, Henry had saved my daughter from that lustful animal, Hamilton as that man was planning to... why are you laughing?" Mr. Schuyler froze, staring in disbelief at the man before him...

 

 

Mr. Church was laughing. Just laughing with utter amusement. Though, he hated the man, but has to admit of how could the great General Schuyler, be so foolish! It has to be a joke!

 

 

"Oh Lord! You'll be the death of me with that humor of yours, Philip," Mr. Church wiped a tear, bowing his head, shoulder shaking. Mr. Schuyler growled,

 

 

"For your information, I was not being funny! My girl has nearly been dishonored and here you are laughing-,"

 

 

"SHE WILL BE DISHONORED BY THAT BEAST YOU ARE SENDING HER OFF TO MARRY!!!" Mr. Church screamed at the other man, his face screaming pure rage, slamming both hands down at the desk, taking the other man by surprise. "That Henry Livingston is the animal, not Hamilton, you big, old fool!! I SEEN THE LOOKS HE GIVES HER!!! THOSE DISGUSTING, LUSTFUL STARES THAT POOR GIRL, ELIZABETH ALWAYS CRIDGES AWAY! TOO SCARED TO EVEN MENTION THEM!! ALL HAMILTON IS GUILTY OF IS NOTHING BUT CONSTANTLY  ** _DOTING AND PROTECTING THAT ANGEL, THAT YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY TO CALL YOUR DAUGHTER!!!_** "

 

 

Mr. Schuyler found himself forced into his chair, holding a breathe, for the first time, terrified by another man's fury. Mr. Church extended a finger into Mr. Schuyler's chest, contuining his out burst, hot tears pouring down his flushed cheeks,

 

 

"PHILIP! I love both of your daughter as if they were both my own!! They are like my Joanna, and to hear that YOU, ARE OFF TO RUIN THE LIFE OF  ** _OUR_** _ELIZA, I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH, JUST YOU REMEMBER THAT!!"_

 

 

With that, Mr. Church pulled away, storming out the office, leaving a mentally disturbed Philip Schuyler. 

 

 

There he sat in silence, eyes still wide. Before the man's words roamed in his head. Is... is he really making the mistake here...

* * *

 

 

Eliza sighs as she groggily walked out the bathroom, fully dressed in a lavish baby blue dress the maids has send for her. Her hair still wet, she had it let down, so it wall dry faster. Fixing her corset, Eliza turned to face the mirror, before almost screaming if a hand hadn't grabbed her from behind.

 

 

"Aw, darling Elizabeth," Henry's voice hissed in his ear, his free arm sliding around her waist. "Looking very freshed up, no?"

 

 

Eliza was fighting her way free, trying to peel his arms off her. Henry only snickered at her attempts.

 

 

"Aw, this is cute," Henry grins darkly.

 

 

Before Eliza knew it, she was thrown onto the, laying on her back. Trying to get up, she was seconds too late as Henry pinned her down.

 

 

"How did you get in? The door was locked!" Eliza spat, glaring up at him with so much hate.

 

 

Henry chuckles, a hand digging into his pocket. Eliza's eyes widen, tears now freely streaming down her cheeks. He was holding put a large shiny gold key, before her eyes.

 

 

"Us Livingstons have our ways," he murmured, eyeing the key with so much satisfaction. "Yet, Kitty tends to forget that. But I manage to set her straight."

 

 

The mention of Kitty, Eliza felt time has stopped, her breathing went harsh as she looked up to him, beggingly,

 

 

"What did you do to her? Please, don't hurt her! Henry, please!" She sounded desperate, but she didn't care, she just didn't want Kitty to get hurt.

 

 

Henry chuckled darkly, "Oh, nothing too bad... and believe me, I won't do much to you either. It will just be a little tingle."

 

 

Before Eliza knew it, Henry dipped his head, roughly pressing his lips onto hers. Eliza cried out into the kiss, tossing her head back and fort, trying to get away, but he didn't let go of the liplock. 

 

 

Once he did however, his lips traveled down to her throat, ignoring her cries and pleads for him to stop. He simply found more amusement. But what made it worse, he began leaving sloppy kisses inches above her breast, Eliza burst into tears, choking back a sob. Feeling like nothing but a puppet for his own amusement.

 

 

She felt relieved when he finally pulled away, quickly sitting, curling up into a ball, sobbing quietly to herself. Henry looks at her, smirking,

 

 

"Pathetic." He murmured. 

 

 

Eliza cridges as he pressed a kiss on her temples before he walked out of her room, pleased. Trembling to herself, Eliza quickly then remembered Kitty, pulling herself together, she got of her bed. Looking down at it for a mere second, she didn't want to sleep on it anymore as it is no longer innocent...

 

 

Now, racing down the halls, desperate to find Kitty, asking various of servants, Eliza finally made it Kitty's room. Gulping, she knocked on the door.

 

 

"C-come in," she heard Kitty's voice crack from the other end. Eliza prepared herself, before slowky opening door.

 

 

There, she saw Kitty, who sat on her bed, staring up at her, locks hair covering her right eye. She waited for Eliza to fully step in, closing the door before asking,

 

 

"H-he touched you... I know he did.... I'm sorry!" She burst into tears. Eliza felt her own tears sluding down her cheeks before rushing to the other girl,

 

 

"K-kitty, I-I'm f-fine... I-I..." Eliza froze, her heart skipping a beat. A shaky finger slowly went to pick up the locks of hair from Kitty's right eye. Eliza nearly screamed in absolute terror, Kitty's entire eye was horrible bruised. Henry had hit her! Henry had hit his sister!

 

 

Both girls sobbed miserably, Eliza wrapping her arms around Kitty's head, letting Kitty to bury her face into her stomach. Both now in each other's comfort now...

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander sat in his tent, rewriting the sane letter over and over again, not knowing how to inform Eliza's parents or aunt and uncle that their Eliza was in a great amount of danger. But how can he warn them when he has no damn clue what to write!?

 

 

Growling in frustration, he rolled up another letter before agressively throwing it to the bin, that was already piled up with the last hundrends of rejected letters. Slamming a fist to his desk, he got up and stormed out of his tent to clear his head.

 

 

What was wrong with him? Alexander Hamilton, Mr. Non Stop, always writing and his opinions out, can't write a warningetter in attempts to save the love of his life. He was pathetic! How could he save his Eliza like this?!

 

 

"Alexander..."

 

 

Alexander froze, slowly looking up, he saw Tallmadge, staring at him a few feet away. He usually saw the Major with a symphatic look these days, but this? This was strangely diffrent. Alexander was an observant man, instead of sympathy, he saw determination and dedication in Tallmadge eyes. It was then he realized, it might be Tallmadge's help he need to help save his Eliza.

 

* * *

 

Angelo watched from the distant by hus tent, watching Major Tallmadge and Colonel Hamilton exchanging words, that he knew were about his beloved sister, Eliza and Henry Livingston. Observing them for a solid minute, Angelo went back into his tent. His hands explored through his desk drawer,  jumbling in for a few seconds before pulling out a stack of Henry's letter. Five meaningless letters, that Angelo didn't quite bother reading them again.

 

 

Grabbing a few matches, Angelo lid up a match before he lid a letter on fire before tossing it into an empty bin. Growling under his breathe, he murmured out,

 

 

"Congratulations, Henry..." 

 

 

Angelo tossed the other four letters into the bin, to let them turn to ashes.

 

 

"You are going to meet the wrath of your enemies, very soon."

 

* * *

 

 

"Um, sir? Are you sure you want to go to Morristown? Your wife is waiting for you, back home..." the young couchman asked the his mister, who sat quietly back inside the carriage.

 

 

"Oh, believe me, lead the way to Morristown, boy," a calm, gruffy yet gentle voice spoke to the couchman with such care, the boy sighs softly before leading the horses onto the roads to Morristown.

 

 

"Alright, Mr. Church, whatever you say."

 

 

Mr. Church, smiles in relief, before sighing softly. He only prayed he wasn't too late... Praying that soon, Philip Schuyler will also open his eyes as well. But right now, his only focus was on Eliza, he has to save her. A little did he know, many are already planning on that already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this is going to be good. A lot of shit will go down.
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander is determine to get his Eliza. His Angel. Back into his arms. He maybe be closer then you think... hmm...
> 
>  
> 
> Major Tallmadge will be seen more in future chapters too!
> 
>  
> 
> Kitty, the poor girl is suffering too!
> 
>  
> 
> So, basically, Eliza needs a lot of protection because... Henry is going to get very dangerous on her in future chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Can we also appreciate on how such a good father Mr. Church is. I been planning his talk with Philip Schuylers since chapter 3!! I am very satisfied as well. You go, sir!!
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking about Philip Schuyler. Philip Schuyler, please! Help you precious girl! Help Alexander get your daughter back, please!!
> 
>  
> 
> And Angelo, good job! We'll be seeing him and his bad ass moments on saving his sister too!
> 
>  
> 
> And don't worry,
> 
>  
> 
> Joanna, Peggy, and Stephen will have their moments too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Including many other characters that will prove they are bad asses!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to reading!!


	19. The Loss of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Tallmadge hopes to settle a succesful mission as does Angelo with his own... but... they are too late.

The sun was going down and the stars were taking their places at the night sky, Alexander stayed outside, by the horses, biting his lips as he stares up at the sky before throwing his attention back to his horse. He was trying to draw mych attention to himself or cause any racket as many soilders already drifted off in their own tent. Certainly he should too. But he wasn't. He needed to wait. He was waiting for his companion for a little mission of their own. A mission to retrieve his Eliza. It was a ten hour ride to the Cochrans, but Alexander was determined, he needed Eliza back into the safety of his arms and away from that beast, Henry Livingston.

 

 

The plan was simple... well, that was what he hoped it was. He and his companion were suppose to go to the Cochrans' House to retrieve Eliza and  her away from this awful marriage union. They would take her somewhere safer, somewhere where she could stay until they manage to sort things. Until Alexander and Eliza could finally be one as man and wife, till death does them apart. 

 

 

"Alexander?"

 

 

Alexander jolted, wheeling around while holding a breathe but quickly sighs in relief as he meet the youthful eyes of his companion. Major Benjamin Tallmadge.

 

 

"Tallmadge!" Alexander whispered, grateful it was just the major who spooked him.

 

 

"My apologies, sir," Tallmadge gave a fragile smile, he and Alexander pulled the reigns of their respected horses, sneaking away from camp into the forest surronding them. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

 

 

"Believe me," Alexander proclaimed, climbing onto his horse. "I am just glad that you have arrived."

 

 

"Why would I not?" Tallmadge asked, climbing omto his own horse. "We been planning this all day and I am not the one to cower away, Colonel."

 

 

"I am very much aware, Major, but," Alexander smiled at the other man, over his shoulder. "You don't know how much gratitude I feel that you have agreed to join me on this mission. Retrieving my Eliza, yet we could both be dishonored by two of the most powerful families in the colonies. I gained a newer respect for your bravery, Major Tallmadge."

 

 

Tallmadge chuckled lightly, his cheeks flushed, feeling a bit overehelmed. "I am simply doing what I think is right, Colonel. Yet... I do think you are the brave one. The fire in your eyes proves it. You have fiery passion and determination, in order to save the woman you love. That's bravery."

 

 

"No. That's my love," Alexander corrected with a gentle smile. Tallmadge returned that smile, nodding wholeheartedly.

 

 

Yes, they'll make it through, but they didn't know what lies around the corner that soon, will conclude their mission in a way they didn't expect it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Angelo bit his lips, finishing writing a letter to Washington, which would tell the general that his new absence by the morning it reaches him. Angelo was leaving camp. But no, he was not leaving the army, he needed to head back home for an emergency. An emergency that might lead to his dear sister's life to ruins if he doesn't act now. Stepping out if his tent, he walked through camp, making his way to Washington's tent, inhaling, holding his breathe, the young man snuck in. He stares at the general's sleeping form, his head lying on his desk, his arms sprawled on his paperwork.

 

 

Angelo swallowed, creeping over, he placed the letter near the general's hand, before sneaking out without disturbing the older man's slumber.

 

 

Once he reached back outsude again, Angelo sighs in relief as he headed to the horses. Once he did, he froze before smirking. Two horses were already missing...

 

 

"Hamilton," Angelo chuckled to his horse, knowing for a fact that it was Hamilton who woukd also sneak out of night, defying orders, for what he believes in. And also Angelo knew, simply because, he and Alexander match wits.

 

 

Leading his horse away from camp, Angelo would then climb on, before riding onto a lane that leads to Albany. 

 

 

Now, this was different from the roads that he used reached to Morristown from the begining. This lane was far too different and, also, very dangerous. It takes place near the large, violent river that streams wildly in the same direction he was heading. Now, the river is not what you should be worried about, but the bandits that roam nearby that would none the less would try to steal your money and/or shoot at you if you show any signs of agression on fighting back.

 

 

Risky yet determine, Angelo needed to stop a wedding and fast. He wasn't going to let his little sister's life be wasted away over a loveless and potentially abusive marriage, he was going to save her, just like Alexander, who he was sure would reach her as soon as he returns back.

 

* * *

 

Kitty and Eliza sat quietly in the livingroom, drinking tea that the maid has offered before she had exited to her chambers for the night, just like many of the other servants already have. Mr. Livingston has left for his office and would very much be gone for quite some time. Leaving the two young ladies by themselves, with Henry...

 

 

Neither of them spoke, far to tramuatized from past experiences. Kitty's bruised eye got mended, thankfully, as Eliza had requested a med kit from one of the maids, who wasn't really nosy enough to find out why her mistress had a bruised eye to begin with. It shocks Eliza, honestly, she and her family somewhat made a connection with nearly half of their servants. Isabelle, being one to them, who was very much close Angelo since he was a boy and who adored Eliza and Peggy as her own girls.

 

 

The thought of Isabelle made Eliza wonder on her reaction to the marriage union. Was dearest Isabelle shocked? Was she horrified or was she delighted? Is she planning to come to the wedding to even begin with? It really had Eliza wondering for the past minute until...

 

 

"Henry."

 

 

Eliza looked up at Kitty in confusion, who was on her feet, holding up her teacup to her chest while cowering away against the armchair she was just sitting on. Following Kitty's fearful gaze, Eliza's heart skipped a beat as her hands went cold as she looked up to meet the predatory glares of Henry Livingston. 

 

 

The man staggered through the doorway, clearly out of balance, yet his eyes fixed on the two girls with a drunken smirk on his face.

 

 

"Ladies," he giggled, stumbling with his steps. "H'ving fun wit'out mee?"

 

 

Eliza slowly got with a shaky breathe, holding her teacup close to her. She tried to make eyecontact with Kitty, but she was too fixed on Henry behaviour to even take notice. Swallowing, Eliza dared to make eyecontact with Henry, his lustful states even stronger than before.

 

 

"Henry," she cautiously said.

 

 

"Yes, my little wife?" Henry sarcastically replied, bidding an eyelash. Eliza's face cracked before she sniffed the air,

 

 

"...Have you been drinking..?"

 

 

"Just the entire w'ine bottle and three glasses of brandy, that's all," Henry replied, grinning maliciously at her.

 

 

"Henry," Eliza inhales, before taking a step back as he moved closer. "Maybe you should go to bed."

 

 

"And leave you all looking desirable, before me?" Henry's dangerous aura was growing darker by the second, Eliza backed into Kitty, who was now trembling and close to tears.

 

 

"Oi! Kitty," Henry suddenly snapped, Kitty filched, holding onto Eliza's arm for surpport. "Get out of here! Can't you see you are being a pesk, like always!?"

 

 

"Henry, she is not going anywhere," Eliza told him, her legs shaking. "Wherever I go, she'll go."

 

 

Henry stares at her for a mere second, before chuckling darkly,

 

 

"It appears you misunderstand, my dear Eliza, for it is your duty to serve as my wife, therefore, provide my needs whenever I pleased," he snarled, getting closer to them.

 

 

"It appears you don't realize, Henry, that we are not married yet," Eliza suddenly regained her confidence, preparing herself for a blow. "Therefore, you are not my husband nor am I your wife."

 

 

Henry growled, racing towards her,

 

 

"I'll get what I want, whatever it's with love or  _with force_ , for you don't have a say, you little slut!" He bellowed.

 

 

"Henry!" Kitty cried.

 

 

"OH, SHUT UP, KITTY!" Henry roared raising his arm, ready to strike. Eliza screamed before throwing her tea at his face, watching the man roared out in distress, covering his face as the boiling hot tea distracted him. 

 

 

"You little-!" Henry yelled, his eyes squinted, grabbing Eliza roughly by the arm, who was now clawing at him now while letting out cries.

 

 

"ELIZA!!" Kitty screamed in horror.

 

 

Eliza struggled under Henry's strong grip but manage to yell out to her, "Run, Kitty! Get out of here! NOW!!!"

 

 

"But-"  _"RUN!!!"_

 

 

And so she did. Eliza now had one less thing to worry about now, fighting her way free from Henry's grip. He twisted her bones, underbeneath her skin as Eliza let out a scream of pain before kicking him in the shin, forcing him to let go of her. Eliza would then raced out the livingroom doorway, knocking down some books and vases behind her as she turned to the corner, in hopes to get to the backdoor and make her escape.

 

 

**_"ELIZA!!! YOU GET BACK HERE, RIGHT THIS INSTANCE, YOU LITTLE WHORE!"_ **

 

 

Eliza looked over her shoulder, tears forming in her eyes as she saw Henry sprinting behind her heels. Quickly, she knocked down a coat rack and table, letting the drunken man stumble and trip for a bit, slowing him down. Eliza contuined running, grabbing a glass vase, wheeling around and threw it over her head that strucked Henry in the shoulder. She didn't took the time to look back at any damage she might have caused, for she was now inches from the backdoor.

 

 

Bursting it open, Eliza ran down the steps of the back porch, racing down onto grass in heels. Looking ahead, Eliza saw her exit to the back streets, she needed to get out now!

 

 

Just when she was atleast another few feet away, Eliza screeched, falling flat onto her stomach as a heavy body pined her to the ground.

 

 

"Had your fun, you little bitch?" Henry glowered in her ear, before flipping her onto her back so she could face him.

 

 

"Believe me," Eliza snapped at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of fear and hatred towards the man on top of her. "You will  _never_ getaway with this!"

 

 

Henry snarled before a malicious smile appeared on his lips, he leaned forward as she could now smell the liquor in his breath,

 

 

"Oh, I'm afraid I already have," he chuckled before shoving his tongue into her mouth, Eliza cried out, pressing her hands on his chest before she manage get him away, slapping him square in the face.

 

 

Time stopped for what it felt like minutes. Henry slowly touched the spot she had slapped him, before looking down at her with a look that Eliza had never seen before. A look that he might be ready to kill.

 

 

"You. Little. BITCH!" he slapped her hard on the cheek. Eliza cried out, tears stinging her eyes as she was sure he had left a mark. 

 

 

It wasn't long until Eliza started screaming for her life as Henry started tearing her dress apart. "HENRY! STOP! LET GO OF ME!!" Eliza screamed, clawing at his face but to no avail as he successfully ripped her skirt up to her knees and thorn off her sleeves and ripped off the front of her dress, leaving her upper half only be covered by her corset. 

 

 

Now crying, Eliza was pratically begging him to let her go, but Henry was having way to much fun torturing her.

 

 

"Henry, please stop-," Eliza trailed off, her eyes widen, tears still streaming down her face, she felt Henry's hands touch her... on the two delicate places she wished only her Alexander would only touch. "N-no.."

 

 

Henry chuckled darkly at her horrified expression. He squeezed one of her breasts and he groped at her womanhood, before slamming lips on her again as Eliza cried, too weak to fight now.

 

 

Eliza closed her eyes, letting tears freely go down her face, choking on sobs as his lips trailed on her neckline. It was over. She didn't want to live anymore. He made her something she didn't wanted, his whore. His slut. Her life was finally over now, her head spinning and vision blurring with tears.

 

 

"Alexander..." she whimpered under breathe.

 

 

"ELIZA!!!"

 

 

Suddenly, Henry was ripped off of her, Eliza sobbed out in fear controlling her action as she crawled back, still crying with blurry vision, not fully understanding what was happening. All she saw were two figures, one was hitting the other one down for what felt like hours. Eliza curled up in a ball, burying her face in her knees, in no way to cover herself up but with the rest of her body.

 

 

It was then two more pairs of feet raced up behind her, one of them draping a coat over her shoulders but she didn't bother to look up to see who it was. It wasn't until one of them spoke,

 

 

"Eliza! A-are you okay? We're here now! It'll be okay!"

 

 

Eliza's head snapped up, turning to look up to see it was Kitty, who had dried up tears yet a worried expression on her face. Eliza filched away at the girl's touch, still crying as her fear consumed her more as she crawled back, holding the coat closer to her.

 

 

"Eliza, wait!" Kitty begged.

 

 

"Ms. Elizabeth, please, you're trauma-," Major Tallmadge tried to speak but was taken back Eliza fearful cries.

 

 

It was then, one of the figures stood up, racing by her side,

 

 

"Eliza, are you-," he spoke out, trying to hold her but Eliza let out a horrified scream, begging him not to touch her as she crawled backwards.

 

 

"Wha-what?!" The figure spoke, a look of horror and heartbreak appear on his face, tears now streaming down his face. Gasping, he slowly stooped on his knees, slowing extending a hand at the trembling girl. "Eliza, please," he softly said, with a hint of desperation. "It's me. Alexander. Your Alexander. Please. I swear, I won't hurt you. Please, my Angel."

 

 

Eliza's, still trembling and holding onto the coat, eyes widen before slowly recognizing the man, letting her fear go for a mere second.

 

 

"Alexander," she slowly yet cautiously whispered. Before realizing it was her Alexander, allowing herself to fall into his arms, sobbing in his chest as he held her, crying while trying to comfort her,

 

 

"I got you, ssh, I got you..." he whispered this in her ear, repeatedly to the crying girl in his arms.

 

 

Kitty fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands, guilt consuming her. Tallmadge swallowed, slowly looking at the knocked out Henry, who laid in the grass, not moving an inch after Alexander repeatedly strucked him in the face. Closing his sighs sadly,

 

 

"God, I hope he's satisfied."

 

Before gazing back at heartbroken Alexander and the emtionally and mentally broken Eliza.

 

 

Alexander never felt so much hatred for someone in life, he would makes sure Henry would pay for what he did to  _his Eliza!_

 

 

Whatever Alexander plans to do with him, he knew one thing, he, himself, would  _never_ be satisfied! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. Have. I. Done?
> 
>  
> 
> Oh shit... oh no... 
> 
>  
> 
> Ooh...
> 
>  
> 
> I think everyone in the Eliza Protection Squad are now plotting on ways to kill Henry... 
> 
>  
> 
> Me too.
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander is pissed.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone is pissed...
> 
>  
> 
> This... this will be bad...


	20. The Fall of a Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo gets ambushed by Cowboys, meeting a cruel fate.
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander and Eliza share moments and warmth.
> 
>  
> 
> Henry is up to no good.
> 
>  
> 
> Joanna is met with grief...

Angelo raced his horse down the lane, into the forests, russling through the trees before escaping near the water again. The young man knew that he'll reach his childhood home by the afternoon in daylight. It is still dark, so it won't be a while now. He was doing this to makes sure his sister doesn't marry Henry, knowing that his words will be the only way to convince his father to break off ties of this marriage. 

 

 

The question was why? Why was he trying to stop this marriage. Well, Angelo had mention before, Henry was terribly unpredictable, ecen himself couldn't read the other man's intention. However, having to grow up with him, Angelo could only opinion of younger man that he was too prideful and much to annoying that Angelo needed to fight the urge to walk away or snap at him. But... this wasn't reason why... Angelo read Henry true colors the day before everything was going downhill. It was the afternoon, after Alexander and Henry fought in camp and after Washington ordered Angelo to take Henry to the medic.

 

 

That afternoon, while Angelo was off, minding his own, hours after leaving Henry in the hands of the medic. He had decided to check up the man, to see if he was still complaining to the poor medic... but what he heard, it still spins in his head and makes him nauseas.

 

 

_"That little bastard, whore son orphan boy thinking he could get away with Eliza, that little slut, then rubbing in my face?" He heard Heney muttering to himself, having to be in the tent all alone while Angelo listened outside, blood boiling. "Oh, he just need to wait, after the news of Livingston-Schuyler Union brought to light by next morning!"_

 

 

_Angelo felt his stomach dropping as he would never thought his father would actually agree to this union! He contuined to listen, however,_

 

 

_"So be it. Hamilton would die. Eliza will cry. Oh, her darling loud mouthed, bastard orphan boy, good as dead while she would need to have my children," He heard Henry get up from the bed, chuckling darkly. "Oh, isn't she a pure one. Lustful curves and a perfect waistline. She would provide me strong, healthy children. Whatever I take her down with love... or my much preferred, with force **!** " _

 

 

_Angelo backed away from the tent, wide eyes, racing off to head to his tent, complete in shock and horror, he needed to stop this wedding!_

 

 

Angelo bit his lips, remembering the looks he been giving to Alexander, hoping he would get the message in retrieving his sister. He wouldn't care if Alexander and Eliza ran away and eloped, in fact, he would very much support it. And if his father has any say of this, Angelo would gladly help the two escape from his clutches until he finally accepts. But if the Livingstons have a say, proving how dangerous they could be, Angelo would keep the safe with is life. He was a smart man, from a young age, made connections in his youth. He traveled a lot, mostly to Europe, his most connections were in France as he has many close friends there. Surely they would be willing help them. Plus, Alexander was best friends with Lafayette, no dount that the Frenchman would also led out his assistance.

 

 

Angelo suddenly felt a breathe caught his throat, yiekding his horse to halt. He placed a hand on his heart, his eyes wide before he took a shaky breathe,

 

 

"Eliza..."

 

 

Something terrible happened to her. He could feel it in his heart. 

 

 

"Halt! Who goes there!?" 

 

 

Angelo gasps, looking over with wide eyes, a three men came out, through nearby bushes, armed with shotguns. Swallowing, Angelo sit up tall on his horse, cold stares down at the men.

 

 

"My name is Colonel Angelo Schuyler, from Washington's camp," he spoke, confidence clear in his voice, showing no fear whats so ever. "You must be..."

 

 

"Cowboys, you little rat," one of the men snickered darkly.

 

 

Angelo fell silent for a moment, adjusting to the situation he was in. The Cowboys were men who hunt down spies for the British, the Skinners for the Americans. Angelo should have know better but he was determine...

 

 

"I believe it is now your mission to have me captured?" He spoke, frowning yet showing no sign of fear, taking the men slightly off guard.

 

 

"Indeed, it is,  _pretty boy_!" Another one of the men spat. "Step down the horse if you want to keep all your lims."

 

 

Angelo bit his lips, he was surronded one side, rustling waters on the other. 

 

 

"Say if I refuse," he caustiously says, his eyes narrowing down at the men, carefully putting a hand in his coat, without them realizing it.

 

 

"Then we won't hesitate, lad," the third replies, he was calmer then his two companions, his eyes showing some symphaty. However, hos gun was pointed towards Angelo, alowing him to know that he too wouldn't hestiaye to shoot either. "You are a young one, son. How old are you?"

 

 

"Why do you ask," Angelo replies, his fingers touching the cold metal of his rifle in his coat as he carefully took hold of it. "Certainly it doesn't concern you."

 

 

"Well, it does," the man replies, he held up the shotgun firmly, aiming at Angelo, eyes and all ears. "Speak now."

 

 

"I'm twenty-four, sir," Angelo politely answered, he heard one of the men hooted, the one who snickered at him and called him a rat.

 

 

"A young fella, isn't he Gary?" He chuckles at the other man who mocked Angelo.

 

 

"Sure thing, Ben," Gary howled. "Ain't that right, Abe?"

 

 

"Shut up, both of you!" Abe snapped at them, his eyes still on Angelo. Angelo heard the other two men grumbling... or was it growling, he wasn't sure.

 

 

"Now, step off the horse," Ben instructed, his eyes piercing in Angelo.

 

 

"Or what?" Angelo calmly asked.

 

 

"Well, you have a choice," glowered Gary, his gun directly pointed to Angelo's back. "Hop off the horse and we bring you into British custody. Or you could refuse, try fighting back, we would shoot. Which do you prefer, boy?"

 

 

Angelo closes his eyes and sighs, 

 

 

"I am born and raised to be a gentleman. That I stand down if the most noble thing to do. It will save me from harm and my family wouldn't need to grieve over the loss of their son," he says to the men, lowering his head in a sign of defeat. Abe shares a look to Gary and Ben, all three began to lower their guns. 

 

 

"But I'm desperate."

 

 

Angelo swings out his loaded rifle, shooting his first bullet at Ben, hitting the man's abdomen as he roars out in pain, falling to his knees.

 

 

 

 _"YOU LITTLE RAT!"_ Gary roared, shooting his gun. Angelo felt it brushing past his ear, feeling a small graze. His horse went wild, distracting Abe. Keeping him steady, Angelo shot at Gary, hitting the man somewhere in the chest as he would then fall in agony.

 

 

_**CRACK!** _

 

 

Angelo felt a agonizing pain in the side, his gaze suddenly blurry with tears. Dropping his rifle, he slowly let his hand brush his side, pulling it back after feeling a warm, sticky sorts of mixture. Looking down at his hand, it was covered with blood. The next thing he knew, his head felt heavy as he tumbled off his horse, falling into the water, letting the current push him away. 

 

 

And there stood Abe, on shore, staring down the heavy waters, knowing a lost boy is now loss due to the hands of himself. Not knowing that boy's sister is trembling in the arms of a soilder after being closely dishonored by the man they loathed. Nor knowing that the boy's lover was desprately looking out the window with distraught.

 

 

"I'm sorry Colonel Schuyler..." Abe whispered. "I'm sorry."

 

* * *

 

 

"A-Angelo..."

 

 

Alexander heard Eliza whimpering against his chest as he held onto, tighter. He couldn't help but feel terribly concern and worried,feeling how cold she was. He cussed under his breathe on Henry, daring to laid his dirty hands of Alexander's angel. Alexander would have killed the man right there, back at Livingston's Estate, just laying in the grass, he was so close. So near... yet.. he knew couldn't kill right there as much as he wanted. Right now, Eliza needed him.

 

 

He rode ahead of Tallmadge, who had Kitty in his arms, looking fiercely shaken after the incident she had to withness.

 

 

"Tell me Ms. Livingston, how much damage did that beast did to you and Eliza?" Alexander spoke out to her.

 

 

"...Well... he surely had been striking me since we were young," Kitty meekly whispered, earning a emphasizing look from Tallmadge. "Though. I fear for Eliza the most."

 

 

"Believe me," Alexander quietly glowered, holding onto his Eliza protectively in his arms. "Once I see him again, he would wish he never existed in the first place..."

 

 

Eliza's eyes were closed as she dreamth, her fear, worries, combining into one! It was terrible. She wanted to wake up but...

 

* * *

 

 

_Eliza ran through the forest, her heart beating fast as she was being chased, wearing a white wedding gown that was now muddy at the hems. Her hair in now rivering down her back, a few leafs in her tangles._

 

 

_"Eliza! GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" The roars from Henry grew louder and louder, he was close._

 

 

_Eliza soon had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, sobs escaping her breathe. She led out a scream as tree branches seemed to make grabs at her, bending down as if ready to rip her to pieces. Turning around, begining to run to ther way, her head looking over her shoulders only to hit someone, falling down, she looked up and screamed in terror as she met the lustful eyes of Henry as he smiles maliciously._

 

 

_"You been a bad girl, Eliza," his voice echoed, taking a step forward. Eliza struggled to get up before she made at least three steps away, before facing another Henry before her, with the same look as the other._

 

 

_"A very bad girl indeed," the second Henry replied._

 

 

_Eliza backed away, faling down her knees as she cried as he multiplied and now made a circle around her._

 

 

_"A bad girl."_

 

 

_"Disgrace."_

 

 

_"Slut."_

 

 

_"Bitch."_

 

 

_"Pathetic."_

 

 

_"Whore."_

 

_"Worthless."_

 

 

_"Mine..."_

 

 

_"No... please... no.." Eliza begged quietly to herself, her hands over her head. She had nowhere else to go. She was trapped!!_

 

_"Leave."_

 

 

_"Her."_

 

 

_"Alone."_

 

 

 _Suddenly, Eliza looked uo as ten flashes of white light surronded her, facing one of the the ten Henrys', guns drawn._ _She looked up, recongizing the faces of her protectors: Tallmadge, Lafayette, Burr, Mr. Church, Washington, Laurens, Mulligan, Angelo, Stephen, and her Alexander._

 

 

_Ten **CRACKS** escaped each of their guns in perfect unison as each of the ten Henrys' wailed out in agony before fading away into darkness. Leaving all her saviors looking down at her with gentle smiles on their faces before each, one by one faded into white light. Except for one._

 

 

_Her Alexander, smiling down at her, gently extending his hand as Eliza took hold of it. Pulling her up to her feet, he held her in a warm embrace, no longer in the forest. Instead, they were up on a hill with a single, bright green-leafed tree, with colorful flowers in the grass and a gentle breeze, swaying the tree gently above them as the sun shined on them. Eliza felt herself clinging onto Alexander, not wanting to let go. She was no longer wearing the ruined wedding dress, instead, a soft teal, lightweight gown that hugged her comfortably._

 

 

_"You're safe now, Eliza," Alexander whispers, pulling away to face her, brushing a finger on her lips._

 

 

_"Don't ever leave me," she requested, fearing he might leave her. Alexander smiles softly, leaning in,_

 

 

_"I'll never leave you, I swear," he whispered, before pressing a kiss on her lips in which she gladly followed before both being consumed with white light._

 

* * *

 

 

 

"She's waking up!" A familiar voice spoke in great joy as Eliza blinked several times, adjusting to the light.

 

 

"W-what..?" She whispered out.

 

 

"Eliza! Oh darling!" Aunt gertrude cupped her face, tears streaming down her eyes.

 

 

"Aunt Getrude!?" Eliza burst into tears, realizing who it is. "Is this... are you... are you really here? Please let this not be a dream." She held onto her aunt's hands.

 

 

"I'm here darling! I'm really here!" Aunt Gertrude told her, before pulling her in a tight embrace that Eliza swung her arms around, not wanting to let her aunt go as she cried.

 

 

"Oh aunty," she sobbed, the overwhelm feelings after the thoughts of last night's ecents and the fact she was somewhere she considered home consumed her.

 

 

"Ssh, it's okay, we'll never let you go, never," Aunt Gertrude told her. "Peggy, Stephen, and Joanna already told us about Henry and we were ready to come get you but  _your_ Aldxander beat us to it!"

 

 

It was then, Peggy came rushing into the room, breaking down immediately as she raced to her sister, with tears in her eyes,

 

 

"Eliza!" She wailed out, hugging her sister close as Eliza welcomed it.

 

 

"Oh, Peggy," she whimpered. "I missed you."

 

 

"I missed you too, I'm sorry," Peggy repeatedly began to apologize. Soon, Eliza was surronded by Uncle John, Stephen, Joanna, and Kitty as they all were in a verge of tears. Tallmadge soon followed, kneeling by her bedside. Eliza's eyes would the gaze at the door to her bedroom, where her heart fluttered when she met the eyes of her Alexander.

 

 

Staring with so much love and gentleness, he gave a tender smile at her in which she softly returned.

 

 

She was safe...

 

* * *

 

 

Henry Livingston mended his cheek, sitting in his room as he grumbles. He lost Eliza.

 

 

He could care less about Kitty, for it is Eliza he wants and yet Alexander took her away and spared him. For now at least. Henry Livingston wasn't a stupid, a lunatic, but not stupid. He knew Alexander would come back and would be ready to kill him. He wouldn't be surprise if he decides to bring Angelo with him, after word gets to the Schuyler Brother. Those two would be unstoppable. And it was at that thought, Henry smirked darkly.

 

 

Getting up, he made it to his drawer, pulling it open, he pulled out a large blade.

 

 

"Very well, Hamilton," Henry spoked, grinning like a madman. "If I can't have her. I'll make sure you can't either."

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander sat along the bedside, feeding Eliza some homemade soup her aunt had made, while Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John spoke to Kitty in the other room. Stephen, Peggy, and Joanna were downstairs with Major Tallmadge, getting his side of the story of what happened. It left Alexander to watch over his Eliza, being already questioned his side of the story from Uncle John and Stephen as soon as they reached the house.

 

 

Taking up another spoonful, Alexander turned over to face Eliza, only to see her trapped in her own world with a rather sad look in her eyes.

 

 

"Eliza?" He asked, snapping her back to reality.

 

 

"I-I, yes? Sorry," Eliza gulps, looking down. Alexander frowned, placing the soup bowl on the beside table, he slowly took her hands in his own.

 

 

"My love, what's the matter?" He questioned, concern drifting in his voice.

 

 

Eliza swallowed, before letting tears fall, immediately being pulled into Alexander's embrace, 

 

 

"Now, now, ssh, ssh, I got you," he whispered to her soothingly, letting her cry until she stopped but he still held onto her. "Now, what's troubling you?"

 

 

"It's just... it's just, he touched me Alexander, I-I feel humiliated and r-robbed," she sobbed in his chest, Alexander held onto her tighter in fear of letting her go.

 

 

"I never thought that I will be..." she sniffed and contuined. "I wanted the man I love to hold me, to touch me. N-not..."

 

 

"Ssh," Alexander cupped her face, letting her go to face him. "Listen, no matter what happens, you are still mine. No matter what, I swear, my love, that when the time is right, I'll you the beauty of  _this_ once we are married. And once you are  _ready_. I'll wait a thousands years once you are, because all I want is you."

 

 

Eliza felt a single tear sliding down her cheek before wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, Alex. I love you."

 

 

"I love you, too," he replies, swallowing a breath, tears blurring his eyes.

 

Yes. She was his. He was hers. They were going to keep it that way.

 

* * *

 

 

The front door knocked, Stephen made a move to go get it but Joanna quickly placed a hand on his shoulder,

 

 

"I'll get it," she told him with a assuring look in her eyes.

 

 

"Alright," Stephen nodded, anxiously looking down the hall. "Be sure to check the peephole, though."

 

 

Joanna nodded, "I will."

 

 

With that, they parted ways as Joanna cautiously made her way to the front door, checking  the peephole, she sighs in relief as it was a young, American soilder. Unlocking the door, ready to welcome the young lad but was taken by surprise as the young soilder took off his hat snd placed it on his heart.

 

 

"Are you one of Colonel Schuyler's family members?" He asked softly.

 

 

"I, um, no, but I am a friend and this is his aunt and uncle's house," Joanna worriedly said before adding on. "My name is Ms. Joanna Church."

 

 

"Oh," the young soilder gave a soft look. "His... sweetheart."

 

Joanna felt a tiny blush powered her cheeks but quickly shrugs the feeling away, "I, um, well... is Angelo alright?"

 

 

The soilder looks down sadly, "I'm afraid not. I was send by Georhe Washington to inform you that we have lost Colonel Schuyler after he left camp for a personal matter. Unfortunately, we got word that he was ambushedby some Cowboys. He fought like a brave soilder until he fell to his demise after one of them shot him in the side and he fell into the water, letting the current push him away. We are still in search for his body, ma'am but... I'm afraid you must wait for a very long time. I'm very sorry for your loss."

 

With that, he gave her a letter, bowed his head and turned away. Joanna slowly closed the door, lost for words.

 

 

Angelo was gone..?

 

Angelo Schuyler was gone?

 

Her Angelo Schuyler was gone!?

 

This can't be happening, this has to be a dream. A horrible nightmare.

 

 

"No, no, no, no, NO!!" Joanna screamed, dropping the letter, racing off, passing by the startled Tallmadge and Stephen,

 

"Joanna!?" Stephen called, but his calls were left ignored as Joanna raced up the stairs, crying. She past by Peggy, who made a attempt to grab but failed as Joanna contuined run.

 

 

She ignored everyone's calls, she just contuined to run. Making her to her room, slammimg the door and locking it. She rushed through her closest, pulling out one of Angelo's coats, hugging ot close before falling to her knees in grief. She let out a loud wail, letting her the sounds of her broken heart be heard all around the world for she just as broken. Mentally and emtionally. 

 

 

The love of her life gone before she had a chance to tell him.

 

 

Breathing harshly, looking down at the coat, Joanna only had one person to blame. Henry.

 

 

No doubt in her mind that Angelo was on a mission to stop the marriage and it was that reason how he met his cruel end. Joanna swore to God, she will not stop breathing until Angelo was avenged. She was ready to kill Henry and she won't stop until she finds out he was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Angelo is dead... right?


	21. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When family grieve and more terror are right against the corner... be ready...

News finally broke out to the family after Aunt Gertrude found the letter that Joanna had dropped. As soon as words left her mouth, it strucked everyone in the heart strictly hard as it slowly ruined them in roots of their emotions and mentality.

 

 

Overwhelemed, Aunt Gertrude raced upstairs in distraught, weeping and crying, followed by her husband. Uncle John also informed Alexander and Eliza, who were still upstairs at the time. At first, Eliza didn't believe him, but taking a retake of his faciail expression. In his eyes, she saw truth she didn't wanted to see. She screamed, falling down in her bed as Alexander stares with wide eyes, throat gone dry as tears slid down his cheeks. Uncle John would then resume chasing his wife, in his own distress and pain, feeling utterly helpless.

 

 

Peggy had been crying for hours in Stephen's arms, in the lodge, clinging onto him, sobbing in his chest. Stephen would only just hold her by the shoulder, burying his face in her hair as he quietly mourned over the death of his dear friend. Tears streaming down his eyes, breathing softly as Peggy contuined to cry out her brother's name, as if it will bring him back but to no avail. 

 

"I want him to come back," Peggy cried, against Stephen's chest. 

 

 

"I-I know.." he croaked, letting her cry hard as she pleased. "I want him to come back too..."

 

 

"W-why," Peggy sobbed out, finally looking up at Stephen, tears stilling running down her cheek. "Why did he had to go?"

 

 

"Peggy-," Stephen softly began but Peggy contuined,

 

 

"He didn't realize how much Eliza needed him? How much Joanna loved him? Why didn't he stay, Stephen?!" Peggy cried, sobbing out louder as Stephen saw his bright, colorful Peggy crumble. "Didn't he realize that I would miss him!?! How much we would miss him!? All he could've been was alive! But no, it's Henry's fault!! It's always Henry! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I H-H-hate em... I-I...-

 

 

Peggy finally broked, sobbing in distraught while Stephen felt his face crumpled, before pulling her close, holding her tightly. 

 

 

"I... know, I-I know," He whispered softly, swaying her back and forth in the embrace as he thought to himself with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

 

_'God damn it Angelo... w-why... why did you have to die?'_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile as the young pair comforted each other, Kitty stayed in the dining room with Major Tallmadge, staring down her hands, seated in a chair, shoulder shaking. Her voice hicced. Tears freely streaming down his eyes. Though, she and Angelo never had gotten along in the first place, always throwing dirty  and harsh glares at each other, Kitty always respected him. And deep down, she felt a pang of jealousy for Eliza and Peggy for having such a loving, doting brother that was willing to risk his life for them yet her brother, was a monster...

 

 

She never thought that the great Angelo Schuyler would meet his demise so quickly. It felt so unreal.

 

 

The same thought runs through Tallmadge's head as he sat across from her, his face resting in his fist, closed eyes as he remembered the fierce, snarky, intelligent Angelo Schuyler who met such a cruel fate, it seemed impossible. Yet... it didn't stopped Tallmadge mourning over the loss of the young colonel.

 

 

"It feels unreal... doesn't it?" Kitty whispered softly, Tallmadge opens his eyes and looked at her tenderly. "He's gone... it doesn't feel real."

 

 

"Nor does it feel right," Tallmadge replies, looking down his fists. "He left a family. He left friends. He left a lover. And yet... he also left a mission, that was left uncompleted."

 

 

Kitty bit her lips, thinkong for a moment before turning back to Tallmadge,

 

 

"Maybe he left his half undone but we still have our yet to complete," Kitty told him, Tallmadge stares at her curiously. Kitty took a breathe before she contuined, "Maybe one day, both sides of this chapter of ending the crimes of my brother will finally come together, to his downfall."

 

 

"Yet it seems so far fetch..." Tallmadge quietly said. Kitty gave a broken smile,

 

 

"But what more can we lose?"

 

 

After all... they nearly lost everything already.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eliza laid in her bed, having to finish crying in her pillow, tears dried up on her face as only her soft, hiccuping breaths were only heard. Clutching onto the blankets, she trembled even though she wasn't cold. She heard her aunt and uncle crying in the other room, having it finally died down, quite possibly in their quiet stage of grief. She haven't heard much of Joanna, since her dear friend still locked herself away in her own room, grueving on her own. 

 

 

There was no doubt in Eliza's mind, Joanna was indeed in love with her older brother. Shattering her heart in knowing that the possibility of having a great future with them, wouldn't be possible.

 

 

Eliza sniffed, she wanted her older brother back. He wanted him to shake her up awake and tell her that breakfast was ready. Or take her on one of his greatest adventures. Or just simply hold her. Hug her. Love her. She wanted the warmth of her older brother, letting her know that he will always protect her, no matter what. She wanted him back.

 

 

"Eliza..." Alexander stroked her hair, dried up tears on his cheeks as he himself had been crying for the last few hours. He, himself couldn't believe it. It didn't feel right. Angelo can't be dead. He just can't. 

 

 

"Eliza... you're too weak, please, just rest... please..." he weakly requested.

 

 

Eliza trembled, nodding against her pillow, closimg her eyes. In hopes of seeing Angelo again in her dreams.

 

 

She felt Alexander repeatedly, yet tenderly, stroking her hair in a method of comforting her and comforting himself. Eliza found it strongly soothing, feeling her lover's touch yet... it somewhat reminded her brother. How her brother would always stroke her head whenever he would hug her but mostly, whenever she was ill.

 

 

Eliza remembered, when she was nine, coming down with a deadly fever, causing her entire family to panic, thinking she wouldn't make it. However, once the doctor manage to help stablize her fever, he realized be had no absolute clue of when she would wake up, since she was out blank. All they could do was wait. How the story goes on, ten-year-old Angelo snucked into her room that night, crawling up her bed, and began stroking her head while opening up a book he brought with him, reading to her as if she was listening. He never left her side, ever.

 

 

That how it always went... Angelo was always by her side, not letting her go, in most emtionally, mentally, and physically.

 

 

But.. he was gone now. 

 

 

Eliza didn't realize when she even drifted off under Alexander's repetitive touch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_When Eliza opened her eyes, she found herself in the park, back in Albany, the one where she and her brother use run off to since they were children. Feeling the youthful summer sunshine against her skin, Eliza felt the wind dancing with her flowy, blue skirt that dancec over ankles.The grass tickeled the exposed skin that weren't covered by her white slippers. Her long, dark hair flew in the wind, bouncing over her shoulders. In a way, young Eliza felt the feeling of home..._

 

 

_"Beautiful.. isn't it?"_

 

 

_Eliza froze, hearing a young, strong, muscline voice with a intellegent tone, behind her that was strongly familiar to her. Breathing softly, Eliza turned around, her hand flew over her mouth as tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she smiled in joy._

 

 

_"An-Angelo?" She croaked out._

 

 

_"The one and only," there he stood, crossed arms opening up for a hug, smiling warmly at her. Wearing a white shirt, all buttoned up and his suit's pants, was Angelo Schuyler. "I'm right here, Liza, come here."_

 

 

_Eliza bursts into tears, running into his arms, eloping into a tight embrace as Eliza sobbed as her brother gently stroked her hair._

 

 

_"Brother! I missed you!" She cried, clinging onto him, fearing if she let go, he would disappear._

 

 

_"Well, there is never a minute I don't miss, dear sister," Angelo chuckled, swaying her back and forth._

 

 

_"Don't joke," Eliza begged, through sobs. "Please don't leave me."_

 

 

_"Hey now," Angelo peeled away, cupping her face with a gentle smile. "I'll always be here."_

 

 

_Silence before he sighs pulls away, stepping backwards, he smiling knowingly as he added on. Eliza gasped as he was slowly fading away,_

 

 

_"Angelo! Come back!" She reached out, trying to hold onto him, desprate. "Please don't go!"_

 

 

_"Eliza, I'm not gone yet," Angelo told her, his words truer then what you think. "Please! Just wait!"_

 

 

_"I-I don't understand what you mean!" Eliza called, tears streaming down her face. "Please! Come back!"_

 

 

_"Wait for me, Eliza! I'll will come back! I swear I will!" Angelo told her, giving her one last smile before fading away. Eliza screamed in agony, falling down her knees, only hear her brother's echoing words all around her as she kept calling his name._

 

 

_"Wait for me, Eliza. Everything will be okay."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_CRASH_ **

 

 

Eliza jolted up, with a startled cry. Alexander sprung up to his feet, alerted, having to fallen asleep by her bedside yet was awaken by the same sound. Looking over at the doorway, they saw Uncle John racing into the halls, being followed by Aunt Getrude, Joanna closely behind. Sharing a disturbed look, the couple soon followed, with Alexander helping Eliza out of bed before the two ran into the halls and rushed down the steps, gasping as they saw shattered glass from a broken window, a large rock had been thrown in.

 

 

"What happened?" Uncle John demanded.

 

 

"We... we don't know," Stephen confessed. "Peggy, Kitty, the Major and I were staying in the kitchen for a bit when suddenly someone threw a rock, breaking the window. We all checked outside but no one was there..."

 

 

"John... there's a note," Aunt Gertrude whispered, kneeling down, she took the note that was attached to the rock, looking very hesitate to read it.

 

 

Unaware to themselves, everyone were holding their breathes,

 

 

"W-what does it say, my dear?" Uncle John asked warily.

 

 

Scanning the note, Aunt Gertrude paled but spoke outloud,

 

 

"Dear sir and ma'am, it brings to my knowledge that Elizabeth has been returned to you under dishonorable circumstances. It also brings to me that you are all against my actions. Not surprised. Yet, I am a man keen to know what he wants and if I don't get it, I'll make sure no one else could have it either. Be on a look out, you might get a visitor soon. Yours H.L."

 

 

"H-Henry..." Kitty whispered, looking at everyone in sheer of horror.

 

 

Alexander gaze over at Eliza, both immediately understanding that this wasn't the end of Henry Livingston as they quickly held onto each other's hands. This was, in fact, a new begining. A begining that they are all keen to be ready for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man... I miss Angelo...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But... there is more then meets the eye...


	22. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Joanna have a midnight talk.
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Schuyler makes a choice.
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Church finds something... or someone?

Eliza sighs, walking up the stairs, it was dark now. Tallmadge was resting in the guestroom, he assisted he rested hid head on the couch but Aunt Gertrude refuses for him to do so.

 

 

Her Alexander also had his own room, which was the a door from her room, so he could go to her whatever he pleases. Everyone trusted him, knowing he would do everything in his power to protect her. Her dear Kitty's room was a door away from Tallmadge, the two took a friendly liking to each other, Uncle John thought it would be best her for to stay close to a friend.

 

 

As such, Kitty had finally manage to sleep, after refusing to being very anxious that her brother will come and hurt them. Eventually, after all the convincing, it tuckered her out as Tallmadge cradled her in his arms and carried her to her room, Aunt Gertrude's orders. Eliza hadn't really much heard from Joanna, all day, what can she say... her brother. Who was Joanna's true love. They just got news of his demise this morning... what can they do but still mourn?

 

 

Alexander retired to his room, however, he had told Eliza that to call to him whenever she pleased. Something that gave a sense if safety in Eliza, that she truly appreciate. As such, Eliza was heading up the stairs, after having a drink of water, her Uncle John and Stephen stayed awake by the lodge, on the lookout, with her uncle with his gun in hand. It wasn't loaded, but he will be ready if anything were to happen. Stephen, though, was to young to carry a gun, he did had a sharp knife that Aunt Gertrude led him, for self defence. Now, the boy, he may be young and all, but thing was, his father had gave him fencing lessons since he was just eleven! 

 

 

They were in good hands, Eliza had no doubt on it but she still worries, praying that they won't hurt themselves. Or let alone kill. She already lost her older brother. She wouldn't dream on losing a potential little brother and her uncle. The fear of grief still haunting her. Climbing the steps, Eliza passes by a room, where Aunt Gertrude and Peggy, slept on two, separate armchairs, curled up, all warm yet still cold. 

 

 

Eliza looked down sadly, hugging herself a bit, looking down the hall, she froze as she saw Joanna standing by the window, looking up at night sky, in her own world with a stray smile and a single tear gliding down her cheek. Eliza bit her lips, slowly gping up to her, filching slightly as Joanna turned her head, spotting Eliza right away. The two friends locked eyes, for a brief moment of silence before Joanna turned her attention back to the window. Or so it seemed, Eliza was about turn to walk away until Joanna spoke out,

 

 

"We all miss him."

 

 

Quiet, Eliza turned to Joanna before sighing and made her way by her friend's side. "Yes. We do."

 

 

The two friends gaze out the window, quiet for a long period of time.

 

 

"I really loved him," Joanna spoke softly. "He was always so gentle to me. So kind. Even when he holds me and kisses me, in secret."

 

 

Eliza gave a sad laugh, tears washing down her face, "Believe me, he was a great older brother. Along with being a great man. Protective and could be crabby..."

 

 

The two girls shared a tiny laughbefore Eliza contuined with a fond smile,

 

 

"He was my favorite person in the world," Eliza looked down at her hands. "He really did loved me. Our family. No doubt, he loved you too, Joanna."

 

 

Joanna smiled at her, before it faded away as her face cracked, choking in sobs, "And I did too. Yet I didn't tell him. He died not knowing and I was too... too..."

 

 

"Joanna!" Eliza cupped the other girl's face, a tearstreamed smile riding up on her face. "You may have never told him. But at the same time, I think he knew you loved him... very much."

 

 

"Y-you really think so?" Joanna hiccupped, Eliza pulled her into a hug,

 

 

"Yes, I really do think so," Eliza told her. 

 

 

Joanna sighs, returning the embrace. Quiet for a moment, she meekly said,

 

 

"Henry Livingston isn't going stop is he?" 

 

 

Eliza felt her eyes getting bluried but she quuckly held them back as she forced a weak smile. "I guess not. He's determined."

 

 

"W-why? Why can't he just leave you alone? Leave us alone?" Joanna whimpered. 

 

 

"Our lives turned upside down, because of him," Eliza whispered, pulling away from the hug. "We are not ready as we thought. But..."

 

 

 

"But we'll be ready to fight back," Joanna offered, a hint of a smile on her face. 

 

 

Eliza nodded, with a tiny smile of her own, "In the end, no one knows who will win. Him. Or us. It always seems like he has the upper hand, but," she looked back at the window. "We might just need to give it a shot."

 

 

"Couldn't agree more," Joanna nodded, Eliza held onto Joanna's arm for comfort as the women contuined to stare out the window, distracted smiles on their faces.

 

 

They might lose. They are very aware of that. But they are doing it for Kitty, for Eliza, and... for Angelo. They need to fight back... but, maybe the one they lost... isn't lost at all to begin with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Philip Schuyler stares out the window of his office, frowning, something in his heart was stinging him though he felt fine. He been thinking about his children very much now, of course, he thinks about them everyday when he or themselves are away, but this was different. As if... something bad was happening to them. Sighing, he closed his eyes, remembering Mr. Church's words. 

 

 

_'SHE WILL BE DISHONORED BY THAT BEAST YOU ARE SENDING HER OFF TO MARRY!!!"_

 

 

Church's words still echoes through his head, sighing sadly, Mr. Schuyler went to his desk. Closing his eyes to think, before opening them, feeling quite empty. His eyes narrowed to the desk's drawer. Something urged him to open it, which he did... revealing his pistol. Something he shared with his son, Angelo.

 

 

He must have stared down at it for what felt like hours. He then finally made his decision.

 

 

Taking hold of his pistol, he got up and went to grab his coat from the coat rack, throwing it onto himself and storing his gun into his pocket. He returned to his desk, writing a quick letter to his wife before folding it and exiting his office, locking it. He handed his letter to a servant boy, addressing the letter should be send to his wife, his beloved Catherine.

 

 

"Um... yes sir, but, if I may ask?" The servant boy questioned. "Where are you going."

 

 

Philip bit his lips, before turning away, replying over his shoulders. "Morristown." 

 

 

And he was off on his horse, into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Church sighs heavily, this was the longest trip to Morristown ever. He had to stop at an inn the previous night and the expirence left a sour taste in his mouth. He better get to Morristown tonight or else he might chop someone's head right, then and there.

 

 

"Couchman! Are we almost there?" Mr. Church called, from the carriage.

 

 

"Another nine hours, I'm afraid sir," his couchman replied, Mr. Church facepalmed.

 

 

He swore, he might lose his mind. He needed to get to Eliza. To his darling girl, Joanna. To Hamilton. To Angelo. To little Margarita. To get on his plan to destroy the Livingstons... or atleast, one or two of them.

 

 

"Sir?" The young couchman called out.

 

 

"What is it, boy?" Mr. Church tiredly asked.

 

 

"I'm afraid the horses are thirsty, um... could we rest by the river?" The couchman asked. Mr. Chyrch sighs, smiling tiredly,

 

 

"Of course."

 

 

Soon, the two men were resting by the river, the horses dipping their heads onto the water, getting a quick drink as the couchman handles them. Mr. Church, on the otherhand, was strolling by the sidelines, looking very pleased by the beauty of the dark. The stars were shining brightly, twinkling down, giving light to his delight. He was about call his couchman, only to froze. He heard a low groan.

 

 

Was it a wild animal?

 

 

He would have backed away, but the curiousity in him didn't allow him. Slowly, he crept closer to the sound, going around the bushes, he froze. His blood went cold. His knuckles held tight. There, laying by the water, was a body of a young man,  American soilder, clentching to his side, dripping wet by the water.

 

 

"Dear God..." Mr. Church gasped, before yelling out, "COUCHMAN!! COUCHMAN!! COME QUICK!! HURRY!"

 

 

He knew his calls will be heard so the older man would then run to the young soilder's side. 

 

 

"It's going to be okay, we'll get you back to safety where you would heal," he tried to comfort the young boy.

 

 

"M-mr. Church?" The soilder croaked. Mr. Church felt his heart dropping...

 

 

"A-Angelo?" He whispered, slowly and carefully rolling the soilder to face him, only to gasp in horror. "Oh my God, Angelo! No!"

 

 

He cradle the young man in his arm as Angelo tried hard to stay awake, gasping in pain at his stinging side. How was he even alive? The shot may have not killed him, but surely getting lost in the heavy waters would. But here he was, still breathing.

 

 

"Angelo, w-who did this? W-why did this happen?" Mr. Church desperately asked.

 

 

Angelo felt his eyes rolling back, only to choke out, 

 

 

"H-Henry m-must be stopped... b-before it's t-too late..."

 

 

Everything went black for Angelo then... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. He's back.
> 
>  
> 
> What kind of series will Angelo Schuyler will be if there is no Angelo Schuyler?
> 
>  
> 
> Plus I ship JoannaXAngelo too much and couldn't bare the pain. I'm a softy.
> 
>  
> 
> Spreaking about love... Happy Anniversary to Hamliza! Yeah!  
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Later y'all!


	23. The Union of Hamilton-Schuyler on the Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Church and Angelo have a plan, we could only hope it plays out as they wish to be...

Angelo groaned, slowly opening up his eyes, sighing slightly, not sure what to think. Trying to get up, he hissed, clutching onto his side as he panted. Huffing, he turned to look around, frowning for a minute before sighing, realizing he was at a hospital. Wait. A hospital? 

 

 

Forcing himself to sit up straight, hissing and snapping as his side pained ever so slightly. Griding his teeth, he pulled up his shirt, raising a brow as he saw he was bandaged up around the torso and above. The side that giving him so much pain had a dried bloodstain, nearly the size of his hand. 

 

 

"Sir, you should lay down," a high, preppy voice chimed, Angelo lowered his shirt down, turning to look over to see a blonde, female nurse shoveling over, her plain dress dancing over her ankles. She flutter her eyelashes at him, helping to laid back down as she contuined talking,

 

 

"You are quite a fighter, sir, the doctor said you weren't giving up on life anytime soon. The wound was nearly life threatening but you pulled through."

 

 

She winked, smiling flirtisously. If he was in the mood, he would have flirted back but he currently wasn't. He had other things to think about, Washington, Camp, his family, his friends, Hamilton... Livingston... ELIZA! JOANNA!

 

 

"I have to get out of here!" He exclaimed, taking the nurse by surprise. He tried to get up but only hissed in pain again,

 

 

"Sir, please!" The nurse overpowered him quickly, lowering him down. "You need to rest. If you could heal faster, you might else well leave by noon. But currently, you can not. You need rest!"

 

 

"But I need to-,"

 

 

"If you don't behave, I'll might need to call your guardian, Mr. Church, himself!" Snapped the nurse.

 

 

Angelo paused. Mr. Church? What luck!

 

 

"Could... could you bring him in? Please, it's really important!" He nearly begged. The blonde nurse sighs, shaking her head in defeat before nodding, turning her heels and was out in seconds.

 

 

In less then a minute, Mr. Church came rushing by Angelo bedside, clutching his hand with a relieved smile on his face.

 

 

"Angelo! Thank God you are alright, you had me worried," the older man chuckled, faint as he was close to tears, Angelo could finally smile again.

 

 

"Mr. Church, what are you doing here if I may ask?" Angelo softly asked, allowing the older man to squeeze his hand. "Kind to think of it... where are we to be exact."

 

 

Mr. Church sighs,

 

 

"We're in Morristown's main hospital. You held on so much, my boy. For hours you rested on my thighs, in my carriage as he rushed full speed to Morristown in hopes if you getting a doctor. You are a fighter my boy and God heard my prayers for you to live... I couldn't be more grateful."

 

 

Angelo's face fell... no. He can't be back in Morristown. He needed to be in Albany! He needed to warn his father about Henry and stop his sister's marriage to that monster!

 

 

"Son?" Mr. Church raised his brows, looking concern.

 

 

"I-I... I need to get to father!" Angelo cried out, looking around, helpless, scared, anxious. Angelo was never the one to shed a tear, he made it his mission to protect those he loved, making sure he was strong as a rock, unbreakable and never shed a tear. But here, you had a loss child, scared and panicking, desperate. For the first time in his life, Angelo broke down crying. 

 

 

"S-sir! It's my fault, my fault that my sister, Eliza is going to get hurt! I should have been more careful. I should have been able to read 'em. I should have never pushed Alexander aside, no wonder Henry got the upper hand so quickly! It was because of me and my blind hatred for Alexander, for no apprent reason than in the attempts of protecting Eliza, she will get hurt more! By Henry! And when I was trying to make things finally right, I ruined it, Mr. Church, I ruined it!!! All because of me! I failed her! I failed Eliza!!!"

 

 

Angelo hiccuped, closing his eyes as he contuined to cry. Mr. Church stared at the young man with wide eyes, before cupping his face, ordering Angelo to look at him.

 

 

"Son, look at me, look at me!" He commanded, which Angelo hesitatedly did.

 

 

"Now you listen. You failed no one. You still have a chance to save your sister from that animal! Angelo, I came here to try to save her myself, snapping at your father to try to get him to his senses before I left for Morristown. Now we are here. Angelo, I sended a spy at you aunt and uncle's place in the early hour, so I could have news of what is going on. I have a summerhouse near here, I'll take you there as soon as you are able to retire from bed. So, please, stick to my lead, alright, son?"

 

 

Angelo inhaled, before finally fixing composer, nodding.

 

 

"Yes, sir, of course."

 

 

Mr. Church smiles gently, "Good."

 

 

Angelo was quiet for a mere second before asking, "Sir, could I have a quill, some ink, and some paper? I need to write something."

 

 

"Of course," Mr. Church stood up. "I packed some on my bags, I'll be right back." He paused. "If you would like, I could send one of my private messagers, that is currently in town, to have it delivered."

 

 

Angelo nodded with so much gratitude. "Yes please, thank you, sir. You don't know how grateful I am."

 

 

"Believe me, son, you are much like family, I am happy to help," Mr. Church smiles warmly before turning away. "I'll be back with the supplies."

 

 

With that, he left the room as Angelo's eyes followed him, before closing his eyes, praying that his sister was in safe hands.

 

* * *

 

Washington was beyond anxious at this point, of the early morning at 10 P.M, he lost one officer and two of his officers that he hadn't had a word from for an entire day! He sent a small group of troops to go around the town in search for them, yesterday, but they came back empty handed. Time like these, Washington hated how reckless Alexander could be, thus, his right hand man even took Major Tallmadge with him. He couldn't bare to mourn two more deaths of his finest officers, he was already in grief of losing Colonel Angelo Schuyler. He could only imagine the looks on the faces of Angelo's family when news reach to them.

 

 

"Um, pardon me, sir?"

 

 

The general looked up, from his stack of paperwork on his desk, seeing a young messager at the opening of his tent.

 

 

"Ah, yes, messager boy?" Washington stood from his chair, making his way forward. "A letter for me?"

 

 

"Yes, sir, there is," the young boy nodded, digging through his bag. "I am send here by my mister, Mr. Church, to deliever you this."

 

 

Taking the letter that the boy offered, Washington couldn't help but frown yet feel a pit of concern. Mr. Church? He remembered him, having to taken dance with the man's wife at the Schuyler's dinner that one night.

 

 

"Thank you," Washington nodded as the boy saluted, walking out.

 

 

Turning his back to the entrance, the general opened his letter, a hoarse gasp escaping him as he immediately regongized the handwriting.

 

 

"Angelo?" Washington whispered, before he began reading.

 

 

_Dear General Washington,_

_I assume you think I met my apprent 'tragic demise', but assure you that I am very much alive. As such, I writing this inform you my hunch on where Alexander and his comrad may be. I can not say much, but will you be able to come later this evening or by the next morning at Mr. Church's summerhouse, here in Morristown. We'll tell all there. I request you bring Lafayette and Burr with you. And do send someone at my aunt snd uncle, The Crochan place._

_Sincerely_

_Angelo Schuyler_

 

Washington was in a loss of words when he read the letter. Confused and curious, he bit his lips, before wenting out of his tent, in search for Lafayette, Burr, and Laurens.

 

* * *

 

Angelo could finally move around, much to his relief. Mr. Church led him some well fitting clothes and a coat, for him to wear as his uniform would be too appealing to the eye if they were to walk in town. Buttoning up his shirt, he grumbled, he always hated these buttons... yet, the thought of Joanna filled up his mind. Remembering how she, herself, would always smile sweetly at him and helped him with the buttons. Angelo smiled softly to himself, he nearly had firgotten have much he had missed her. Always at camp, his head goes spinning whenever he thought about her.

 

 

It made him wonder, what was her reaction if news of his apprent demise reached to her. Did she cry. Was she angry. He prayed she didn't hurt herself. Angelo sighs to himself, a man who is never satisfied, might find his satisfaction in the quiet, shy, sweet Joanna Church. A thing called love, he presumed. 

 

 

Walking out of his hospital room, Angelo made his way down to Mr. Church, who he saw was exchanging words with a younger man, who was at least one or two years older then Angelo. After a few more seconds, Mr. Church waved the man off, who glided out the exit, not being seen again. Growing curious, Angelo makes his way behind Mr. Church,

 

 

"Mr. Church, if I may ask, what was that about?" 

 

 

Mr. Church didn't filch at the sound of the young man's voice, he only shook his head before replying,

 

 

"I'm afraid we are somewhat too late."

 

 

"Pardon?" Angelo questioned, fearing for the worst.

 

 

"It appears, Henry had assualted your sister in the previous night," Mr. Church sighs.

 

 

Angelo went numb for a brief second before making an attempt to leave thrpugh the exit, storm into Livingston estate and shoot Henry in the head, right then and there.

 

 

"How dare he!" Angelo yelled, going past the older man, trying to make it to the exit yet Mr. Church grabbed his arm.

 

 

"Colonel Hamilton and Major Tallmadge however did came to her rescue, with the help of Ms. Catherine Livingston, who made her escape and made it onto the road and stopped them who were ruding by and led them back to her home as it was then they rescued Elizabeth from the assault," Mr. Church continued. Angelo froze, Alexander saved his sister? With the help of Tallmadge and Kitty Livingston?

 

 

Biting his lips, Angelo turned to face the older man, face to face.

 

 

"Where are they now, Mr. Church?"

 

 

"They took them back to you aunt and uncle's place," he replied. "My spy apprently told me that they all put themselves under house arrest, all keeping their guard up, on the lookout for Henry Livingston's mad tactics."

 

 

 

Angelo but his cheeks before going on, 

 

 

"You have a plan, sir?" He asked quietly.

 

 

"Much like you do yourself," Mr. Church gave a emphatic smile.

 

 

"I may have just got out of the hospital, sir," Angelo nodded, leading Mr. Church out the door and into the carriage, closing the cariage door behind him before it took off. "But my mind is still sharp as a whip."

 

 

"Might I ask what you suggest?" Asked Mr. Church, rausing brow at the Schuyler Son.

 

 

"I may need some more quill, ink and paper," Angelo smiles tiredly. "A letter to Hamilton. A little invitation should I say."

 

 

Mr. Church wiggled his brows, "That could be arranged."

 

 

"That's all need here."

 

 

"Shall I suggest the union of Hamilton-Schuyler on the go?" Mr. Chyrch suggested.

 

 

"Very much prefered," Angelo nodded, his lips curling up into a smirk. "The Union of Hamilton-Schuyler on the go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh...
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Church and Angelo Schuyler, the perfect duo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, we could only hope Hamliza could finally be together.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully...


	24. Quiet Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like rhings are finally looking up... until things took a very sharp turn in the end.

The Cochran House was quiet, far too quiet for their liking as they all sense the air was unpredictable. For all they might know, Henry might strike any minute now, any second, Alexander fears he will hear Eliza's screams, cries, and he was agraid he won't be able to do anything. Which is why he was always in the same room as her, keeping track of her and knowing she was safe. Eliza didn't mind, she felt safer to have him near her side. Yet, the thought of Henry and his assault still somewhat haunted her. 

 

 

Eliza winced at the memory of that monster, hovering on top of her. She put the knife on the counter, stopping herself from cutting some vegetables in the kitchen, thinking to herself as she remembered that night. How Henry touched her. How he hungrily kissed her. How he wanted to hurt her. 

 

 

A hot tear fell on the back her hand, Eliza hadn't realize she started crying in her loss of thought. Biting her lips, Eliza closed her eyes and silently began to cry, pulling her hands close to her chest, letting tears fall freely down her flushed cheek.

 

 

It was then, two arms snaked up around her waist, pulling her close to their body, Eliza felt the feeling of safety right away.

 

 

"A-Alexander?" She whispered out. Alexander nuzzled his chin into her shoulder,

 

 

"I'm right here," he told her, his tone quiet and reassuring, allowing Eliza to know that she could cry freely as much as she wanted. And she did, she cried, her head hunged down, as her voice cracked and sniffing to herself. Alexander only held her close, holding her together until she could fix the pieces herself again.

 

 

But for now, he was being her guardian. Her protector. Eliza was very well aware of this, she needed her Alexander. Her protector.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A loud knock from the front door had everyone stop their tracks, where Tallmadge was talking to Kitty in the dining room, their conversation fell to into a mighty halt. Peggy and Aunt Gertrude peered their heads from the lodge, exchanging questioning looks in wondering who it might. The air felt tense, Joanna was midway down the stairs as she halted, looking down at the door, biting her lips out of tense fear. Alexander and Eliza stepped out of the kitchen, Alexander ushering Eliza behind him, who held onto his arm, trembling all so slightly. Uncle John peered his head from the corner, looking down the hall. It was Stephen who was close enough to the front door, as everyone who had the ability to have their eyes on him, stared down at the boy with tense and worry. 

 

 

Stephen, himself, was slightly afraid. Cussing himself, quietly as he remembered her left the large blade that Aunt Gertrude gave him, back in lodge. However, looking to the side, he saw a fruit basket, where a kitchen knife was stabbed into an apple, on a nearby table. Another sharp knock on the front door, Stephen didn't hesitate of pulling out the knife, before putting his arm around his back so he could hide his weapon.

 

 

Kitty and Tallmadge soon came behind Uncle John, immediately held onto their breathes, just like everyone else, as they watched Stephen carefully went to the front door, unlocking it opening a crack.

 

 

Aunt Gertrude needed to hold Peggy back, because her niece nearly attempted to run to Stephen side. She luckily managed to hold her back as Peggy contuined to look in worry at her Stephen, taking a risk.

 

 

"May I help you?" Stephen asked the young man, who stood out the door, trying to sound as calm as possible.

 

 

"This is the Cochran House, isn't it?" The young man asked, a jolly smile on his round face.

 

 

"It is," Stephen cooly replied, not letting his guard down.

 

 

"I was send by my mister to deliver this letter to this address, here you are," the young man handed the an envelope to the boy, before smiling widely, turning away. Stephen didn't hesitate to quickly close the door, locking it.

 

 

His back against the door, Stephen read the back if the letter... only to froze, a grin spreading on his face. Turning to look up at Joanna, who was still on the stairs, he asked,

 

 

"Joanna, you have a summerhouse here in Morristown, right?" He asked.

 

 

Joanna raised a brow but nodded. "Indeed, I do. Why?"

 

 

"Because it is a letter from your father, from your summerhouse!"

 

 

Everyone froze, a gasp escaping all of them on different cues. Joanna quickly ran down the steps, making her way to Stephen, taking the letter, she looked at the back, studying the handwriting and address, her facial expression read such joy.

 

 

"It is from my father!" Joanna exclaimed. "He's in town!"

 

 

It was then, they all made into the lodge, with Tallmadge and Stephen, guarding the window, closing the curtains, leaving only a small crack for them to see. Peggy seated between her aunt and uncle on the couch, where else Kitty seated in one of the armchairs. Eliza seated on softchair, where her Alexander rested on the the armrest. Joanba stood before them, where she opened the letter, begining to read,

 

 

"My dearest daughter and friends, it came to my notice that the Livingston, minimize Catherine, possessing the power to make all our lives miserable. I reasonilty got news of Henry's action on Elizabeth, just this morning. I also am well aware you are all under house arrest by yourselves. So now, follow my lead, as I am in plans of taking you all in the safety in my safehouse. Be unpredictable as possible as I will send a carriage for first Elizabeth, Hamilton, and Joanna in by one thirty, in which I hopefully wish to have Hamilton and Elizabeth elope as soon as possible. Another carriage will be send, for John, Gertrude, Margarita, Stephen, Catherine, and Tallmadge within two fifteen. Keep your guard, Sincerely Church."

 

 

Joanna's eyes widen, she shared a look with everyone else before looking up at the old, grandfather clock, that was present in the living room. It was only one fifteen.

 

 

"We only have another fifteen minutes," Tallmadge pointed out. "Before the first carriage gets here to pick up Joanna, Elizabeth, and Alexander."

 

 

"Peggy, Kitty, help Eliza and Joanna pack a few of their belongings, Hamilton change into something more formal," Aunt Gertrude ordered, escaping the lodge to head up the stairs, leading Eliza, Joanna, Kitty, and Peggy behind her.

 

 

"Yes but..." Alexandee bit his lips. Stephen smirked,

 

 

"That could be arranged."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alexander messed with the scarf that Stephen led him, coughing ever so slightly. The matrial in the outfit Stephen led him was soft, rich, and comfortable. The coat was warm, though, the scarf was too much. It was hard to enjoy the carriage ride when your without having to worry about your life and all. His Eliza was seated next to him, his hand resting on her knee as her own, small, soft, delicate set of hands rested on his strong, rough one. Joanna stared out the window, biting her lips as the carriage ride led away from the town to open fields for another five minutes or so.

 

 

"It's quiet isn't it?" Eliza says softly, idly playing with her hair. 

 

 

"Too quiet..." Alexander murmured, turning to look at her with a soft look on his face. "I don't like it."

 

 

"Niether do I," Joanna agreed, still gazing out the window.

 

 

"Sir, madams, we're here," the couchman said, after halting the horses of the carriage in front of a large, summerhouse. The couchman would then open up the door of the carriage, allowing first Alexander to hop out first as he would then help Eliza and Joanna out too.

 

 

"Thank you, sir," Eliza nodded to the couchman who nodded his head in reply before going to tend his horses.

 

 

Joanna sighs, gazing up at the summerhouse, "I never stepped foot in this summerhouse in my life. It was only built three months ago."

 

 

"I guess you are much to a stranger like us," Alexander offered.

 

 

"I guess so," Joanna shrugged.

 

 

It was then, the front door opened, revieling a relieved look Mr. Church who smiles warmly at them. Joanna, Eliza, and Alexander returned those smiles as they went uo the steps to greet him, only to freeze, half way when another familiar face came next to Mr. Church, crossed arms with a charming smile, delivering a wink at them. 

 

 

But... that was impossible. He was... they heard he was dead! Then... this was some sort of a miracle?

 

 

"Br-brother?" Eliza choked out, covering her mouth with her hands as her face cracked and sobbed.

 

 

"Angelo?" Joanna said in disbelief, her wide eyes filled with tears as her lips trembled.

 

 

"Schuyler?" Alexander blinked, his eyes growing glossy as he neatly couldn't believe it!

 

 

"The one and only," Angelo smiled, tears streaming down his face, opening his arms.

 

 

It was then Eliza and Joanna raced into his chest, both sobbing and crying, clonging onto him as Angelo too, cried with them as he held them close in his embrace. Mr. Church shedded a tear at the sight, yes, this was truly a mircle. A beautiful miracle. Alexander couldn't help but laugh through his own tears. This was perfect. He could only pray that nothing bad could happen next.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kitty was fixing up her small bag of belongings, biting her lips, ever so slightly. Her mind filled with thoughts of her brother's horrendous actions, who knows what his next move will be. Sighing, she folded a plain, plum colored dress, something that Mrs. Cochran had led to her. She loved it. It was warm, comfortable... but she knew her mother woukd have scowled her if she ever worn in her eyes. Then again, if Henry ever plan on convincing her family that she left. She is no longer a Livingston. She will be disowned... her sister will be all alone.

 

 

"Kitty? Why are you crying?" 

 

 

Kitty gasped, realizing tears were slidung down her cheek, turning around, she met the eyes of Tallmadge, who frowned and was looking somewhat, emphatic.

 

 

"I-it's nothing, Major," she whispered, returning start packing, ignoring her tears.

 

 

Tallmadge was obviously not convinced, making his way over, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

"I'm assuming it's about your family, isn't it?" He softly said.

 

 

Kitty sniffed, nodding. "I just miss my sister, that's all..." 

 

 

Tallmadge sighs before helping her pack, "I guess your parents might else well disown you if your brother has any say about it, correct?"

 

 

"I will no longer be part of the family," Kitty shooked her head. "My parents will turn their backs on me. I wouldn't be able to see my sister. Henry will be victorious in ruining my life. I will no longer be a Livingston."

 

 

"You could be a Tallmadge," the major told her, his eyes fixed on the bed. Kitty froze, a flash of curiousity consumed her as she turned to look at him.

 

 

"Pardon? I... I don't understand," she whispered, feeling a sheer of hope of rising in her chest.

 

 

"You lost a family. You are no longer Livingston in their eyes, yet... you gained a new family didn't you?" Tallmadge turned to look at her with a gentke smile, Kitty looked up at him with innocence that Tallmadge wanted to protect.

 

 

"You may not be Kitty Livingston anymore. But you could be Kitty Schuyler. Kitty Van Rennselaer. Kitty Hamilton. Kitty Church. Kitty Cochran. You gained new brothers and sisters, a set of parents, and also, if you would like..."

 

 

Tallmadge rested a hand on top of the now smiling girl,

 

 

"You could be my sister. Kitty Tallmadge."

 

 

Kitty sniffed, forcing out a laugh, "I like that. Very much. Thank you..." she paused, looking up at Tallmadge, realization kicking in her. "Brother."

 

 

She threw her arms around his neck as Tallmadge pulled her into a tight hug, chuckling in joy.

 

 

Yes! Yes! This was the brother she needed in her life! The brother that she longed for! The brother who will always protect her from harms way. 

 

 

She was no longer Kitty Livingston. No. She was Kitty Tallmadge and will always be Kitty Tallmadge from then on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peggy shifted her way around the corner downstairs, holdong a small bag of her belongings, biting her lips, anxiously. 

 

 

"All set?" Stephen asked, coming before her.

 

 

Peggy sighs, nodding, "I only hope it works."

 

 

Stephen smiles softly, resting a gand on her shoulder, "We could hope for the best."

 

 

"Yeah, I guess so..." Peggy looked down, not really convinced. Stephen frowned, sighing, before forcing a smile, gently lifting her chin.

 

 

"Hey cheer up, once Alexander and Eliza get together, it'll all be over, trust me," he assured her. Peggy couldn't help but smile,

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Positive."

 

 

The young pair shared another smile, before they were going head off... until Stephen froze. Peggy too, after feeling him halt.

 

 

"Stephen? Are you okay?" She asked, facing him with concern.

 

 

Stephen was frozen, he would slowly look up at her before asking,

 

 

"By any chance you smell smoke?"

 

 

Peggy raised a brow, looking over his shoulder, she screamed, holding onto her bag with tears. Stephen turned around, gasping in terror as he saw blazing, hot flames down the hall.

 

 

**_"FIRE!!!"_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry smirked darkly at the sight of the Cochran House, slowly lightening up in flames. It will tear down within less  an hour in his logic. Shaking his head, be huffs,

 

 

"What a shame, I really did like their house," he chuckled darkly, before shrugging, riding his horse down the road. "Welp, they'll meet their doom. Along with that pathetic sister of mine." 

 

 

He digged into his pocket and pulled out his blade, snarling,

 

 

"Believe me Hamilton." He muttered. "Once I find you and Eliza, I'll makes sure you suffer a fate worse then death. After all... it is an entire game for me. Oh, just wait and see, until I find you."

 

 

And with that, he disappeared down the road, grinning like a maniac, not caring about the burning house no more as it was nothing but one of his fun games to him...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this can't be good.
> 
>  
> 
> Ooh...
> 
>  
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this chapter any way!❤
> 
>  
> 
> I hope Tallmadge and Kitty's brother and sister relationship put you in ease.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, in a future chapter, I might put a love making scene for Alex and Eliza... should I or should I not? Comment if you want one and I'll think about it. No promises though but there might be a high chance.


	25. The Race Out the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to escape the fire. Stephen rebels.

Laurens looks over his shoulder, anxiously as he waited in the forest. He needed to find his person so they could both head on to the Cochran House, to check up on them. They could only hope that the carriage is reached them. Sighing, the young man waited another minute, which felt like hours! 

 

 

 

"Where is he?" He murmured to himself. Immediately, he thought on the worse. What if his friend is endanger. What if the British got him? What if-

 

 

 

"HERCULES MULLIGAN!!!"

 

 

 

Laurens cried out, startled, falling to his knees, gasping for air. Looking over his shoulder, regaining breathe, he froze... only to slowly grin. There, standing in front of him, was a tall, muscular man, smirking cheekly down at him. 

 

 

"Hercules?"

 

 

"The one and only," Mulligan snickered in reply, helping his friend up to his feet. "Your favourite tailor spy, at your service."

 

 

"Ssh!" Laurens hushed, looking around the place. "Someone could hear us."

 

 

 

"The forests are deserted," Mulligan assured, leading his friend out. "I know. Having to get some good insight from those redbellies, they see these forests no apparent use for them."

 

 

"Is that so?" Laurens crossed his arms, biting his lips, not really sure what to say.

 

 

"Yes," Mulligan nodded, flashing a grin.

 

 

"No."

 

 

Mulligan stopped his tracks, blinking several times before he turned back to Laurens, frowning.

 

 

"Pardon? What do you mean by-,"

 

 

Laurens pointed at a certain direstion, to the west, sheer of horror written on his face. "The Cochran's house!"

 

 

Mulligan wheeled around and of course, he had a full view to see a house bursting into flames, just miles away from them.

 

 

"Shit. Shit! SHIT!" Mulligan roared, before racing down to the road, in the attemps to get to the house as quick as possible. "Come on, John!!"

 

 

"I'm coming!!" Laurens yelled, going after his friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"John? John!? Where are you?!" Aunt Gertrude cried out, crawling on the floor, away from all this smoke, coughing repeatedly onto her dress' sleeve. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she contuined to crawl, screaming out in desperation for her husband.

 

 

_"JOHN!?"_

 

 

"Ger-Gertrude _!_ " 

 

 

Aunt Gertrude gasped, hearing her husband's voice, croaking out her name in the distant of the heavy smoke. 

 

 

 

"John!" Aunt Gertrude exclaimed, before crawling again in the attempts to find her husband. "I'm coming John! I'm coming!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Oh Lord! Oh my God!" Peggy cried, ducking some fallen wood, that caught flame. She coughed violently, the smoke was growing heavier by the minute and she was growing desperate.

 

 

"Cover your mouth, Peggy, cover it!" Stephen ordered, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, lending it to her. "We have to get out of here!"

 

 

"Y-yes, b-but, Aunty, uncle, and.... and," she couldn't think clear with all this smoke, coughing again, which led Stephen covering her mouth with the handkerchief himself.

 

 

"I'll find them, but you need to escape first!" Stephen told her, breathing heavily.

 

 

Peggy felt heavy tears streaming down her cheeks, the flames were getting more unpredictable by the minute. The house might else well collapse within the next twenty or thirty minutes, if she had to guess. She allowed Stephen to lead her into the lodge, watching him fiddle with one of the only windows that was large enough for them to jump out. However, Stephen cussed under his breathe, the window wouldn't bunch!

 

 

"We could find another way!" Peggy suggested.

 

 

"No, we can't," he told her, eyes still on the glass window. "The hall to the front door is nearly filled with flames and the back door is in the kitchen, filled with explosive chemicals!"

 

 

"T-then... what do we do?" Peggy panicked. Stephen huffed,

 

 

"Stand back," he told her, preparing himself, his eyes still towards the window.

 

 

"Stephen, what are you-STEPHEN!" Peggy shrieked, watching the younger man slamming his fist into the glass, breaking the window with a sharp crack. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Why did you do that?!"

 

 

"I had no other choice," Stephen sighs, hissing in pain as his now bleeding hand and scars and cuts, with some glass bits sinking inti her skin.

 

 

"Could have covered your fist with a cloth?"

 

 

Stephen jumped, looking down at the window to see two men, gazing up at him in disbelief.

 

 

"I... I... didn't thougt of it," Stephen gulped, taking Peggy by the arm, with his only good hand, lowering down out the window.

 

 

"Colonel Laurens? Mr. Mulligan?" Peggy gasped, recongizing the men as soon as sje laid eyes on them.

 

 

 

"Nice to see you again, miss," Laurens concluded as he and Mulligan caught the girl, quickly settling her onto her feet.

 

 

 

"Alright, son, jump out," Mulligan turned his attention to Stephen, rubbing his hands together before opening his arms, teady to catch the young boy. Stephen faltered,

 

 

"I can't!" He told them, backing away from the window.

 

 

"What?" Mulligan's face fell, eyes wifen as the color drained out of his face as he saw the boy turning his back towards Mulligan, running off onto the flames. His final respind to the older man was just,

 

 

"I must find the Major, Kitty, Mr & Mrs. Cochran!"

 

 

Mulligan's eyes widen in terror, before he ran over and leapt up, taking Peggy and Laurens by surprise as theu watched the tailor throwing himself through the broken window, climbing into the burning house.

 

 

"Herc!" Laurens called after him.

 

 

"I got to help the kid!" Mulligan yelled out. "Take care of Ms. Schuyler, I'll be back!"

 

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stephen raced up the stairs, douching burning woods, rumble, and jumping over furinter that caught on flame.

 

 

"Boy! Boy!"

 

 

Stephen stopped his tracks, turning around to see Mulligan right on his heels, who immediately grabbed his arm.

 

 

"Boy, you need to get out-," Mulligan began,

 

 

 

"My name is Stephen sir," Stephen coughed, looking straight into the older man's eyes.

 

 

Mulligan nodded, "Stephen, your hand is bleeding abd might get infected! You must leave, immediately!"

 

 

"But I need to get-," Stephen tried protesting but Mulligan took his turn to cut Stephen off,

 

 

 

"I know! But I could handle that on my-,"

 

 

"Stephen! Stephen! Stephen! Help!"

 

 

A young female voice called down the flamimg halls, Stephen shooked free from Mulligan grasp and raced down the hall,

 

 

"KITTY!!"

 

 

Stephen burst into a room, gasping in terror as he saw Kitty, covered in ashes, tears streaming down her eyes as she laid on the floor. Bit what really got him was the fact that Major Tallmadge was laying on his back, head resting on Kitty's thighs, covered in ashes as well, eyes closed.

 

 

 

"Oh God!" Stephen raced to her side, kneeling in front of her. "What happened?"

 

 

"We were going to escape," Kitty sniffed, stroking Tallmadge's hair. "But brother was hit in the head by simething above."

 

 

"I-is he?" Stephen hesitated to ask the full question,

 

 

"He's alive," Kitty nodded, wiping her eyes. "But he is way too out of it, I don't know when he will wake up."

 

 

"He will eventually," Kitty and Stephen jumped, turning to the firey doorway, to see Mulligan storming in. The larger man would then throw Tallmadge over his shoulders, before acting up as a leader,

 

 

"But right now. We must escape."

 

 

"B-but, sir," Kitty began, first unsure, of what to say. "Mr. Cochran and Mrs. Cochran are still in the house somewhere!"

 

 

Mulligan hissed, thinling hard on what to do. 

 

 

"Mister, please, allow me to go find them," Stephen begged.

 

 

"Stephen, your hand is-,"

 

 

"Bleeding, I know, but what choice do we have?" Stephen contuined, his eyes filled with devotion and determination. "Please."

 

 

Kitty looked between the men shared eye contact, before gasping as Mulligan nodded, allowing Stephen to run off into the burning halls.

 

* * *

 

"Where's Stephen?" Peggy rushed over, taking both of Kitty's hands, wiping her tears.

 

 

"He raced back to save Mrs. & Mr. Cochran," Kitty told her, looking back at the house before kneeling down next to Tallmadge, who somewhat gaining back conscious. Peggy paled, before turnong an accussimg finger at Mulligan,

 

 

"You left them all alone!?"

 

 

 

Mulligan sighs, clearly not happy of his decision. He turned to her, ready to symphatize, until it was a startled cry from the girls as he quickly turned to look back at the house... his heart dropped as he saw the roof cave in.

 

 

"STEPHEN! AUNTY! UNCLE!" Peggy screamed, falling onto her knees in agony. Kitty clutches on to Tallmadge, letting tears fall as the now conscious Tallmadge, who gently stroked her hair.

 

 

 

Mulligan turnced to face his freckled friend, seeing him also in sheds of tear. Closing his eyes, Mulligan shook his head, feeling complete of guilt and grief swimming up his chest when suddenly-

 

 

 

"We're here!"

 

 

Every gasped, turning to lool up at the window, to see Aint Gertrude, sweating and miserable. Stephen, tired, sweating, and had some scars above his eyebrow, carrying an unconscious Uncle John over his shoulder. In the sight and Mulligan, Stephen winked,

 

 

"Did good, didn't I, sir?" He cheekily said.

 

 

Mulligan shooked his head, forcing a laugh,

 

 

 

"You did good, kid."

 

* * *

 

 

The house was gone in flames after another fifteen minutes, the group distant themselves onto the road, trying to pull themselves together of whatever just happened. Kitty stood before, holding Tallmadge's arm, both studying the burned down house with their eyes.

 

 

"What caused this brother?" Murmured Kitty, biting her lips, though, she might know a good answer.

 

 

"I have a  _living_ hunch," Tallmadge quietly said, patting her hand.

 

 

"...Henry." Kitty whispered sadly.

 

 

Tallmadge sighs, kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let's go. We could think through at camp."

 

 

And so they all went to Washington's camp.

 

 


	26. Summerhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington and Lafayette made it to the summerhouse, where they have a discussion with Alexander, Mr. Church, and Angelo.

Mr. Church bit his lips in dissatisfaction as he gazes out the window, the carriage for Tallmadge, Kitty, Peggy, and Stephen should be here by now...

 

 

"Where could they be?" He mutters out, sighing, before walking out of the lodge if his summerhouse, down the hall and out the front door. He eyed at the gates, suspiously, something in his mind tells him that something awful has happen and something more outrageous  _will_ happen when the time comes.

 

 

Shaking his head, he turned to head back inside, only to freeze, turning to look over his shoulders, hearing two horses galloping onto his property. Turning fully to face forward at the gates, Mr. Church smirked. There was General George Washington and the Marquis de Lafayette, racing their horses through the gates. Lafayette threw an arm up in the air, waving back and forth at the older man, who couldn't help but smile at the young man's enthusiasm. Washington was more firm and solid, however, he did revealed a small smile on his face.

 

 

Mr. Church couldn't help but shake his head in delight. 

 

 

"Gilbert? General?!"

 

 

Mr. Church looked over his shoulders, his eyes greeted with the overjoyed looking Alexander Hamilton. He grinned once more,

 

 

"I see Angelo's letter reached to them quicker then we thought," Mr. Church chuckled lightly, seeing Alexander's face lighting up more.

 

 

"Mon ami!" Lafayette cried out, after hopping off his horse and ledding it to the stableboy who came to aid him and Washington.

 

 

It was then Lafayette and Alexander raced into each other's arms, embracing each other like brothers.

 

 

"Oh, Gil," Alexander sighs in Lafayette's shoulder. "I have so much to tell you."

 

 

"I'm all eyes and ears, my friend," Lafayette asssured, patting Alexander's back.

 

 

"Son?"

 

 

The two men pulled away, looking up to see Washington making his way towards them, a gentle smile playing on his facial features.

 

 

"General," Alexander pulled away from his friend, saluting to the general. In return, he recieve a genuine smile on the general's face.

 

 

It was then, Eliza came to the front door, immediately showered by warm smiles from all four men. Eliza couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, but in a good way, when the Marquis made his way towards her, gently kissing both of her hands in a gentlemanly fashion.

 

 

"Madame Schuyler," he greeted her, incredibly happy to see her up and well. Alexander couldn't help but smile at those two.

 

 

"Monisour Lafayette," Eliza chimed, looking up at him with a delighted smile.

 

 

Washington sighs, turning to look at Mr. Church, 

 

 

"Sir, if we may, we need to inform a few information and we could discuss this matter-"

 

 

 

"Of course, General Washington, but first," Mr. Church turned to the door. "Joanna."

 

 

"Coming, father!" Joanna called from inside the house, before running out, smiling warmly at their new guests. Hand in hand with another familiar face, that nearly left both, the general and the Marquis, speechless.

 

 

"Colonel Angelo Schuyler?" Lafayette blurted out, staring in disbelief at the man, who smiles warmly at them.

 

 

"Is that really you?" Washington contuined, silently praying that it was real. Angelo chuckles lightly, nodding before squeezing Joanna's hand, comfortly and staring off into her honey colored eyes, feeling quite at home.

 

 

"It's me, sir, and believe me when I say, I am not leaving anytime soon."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Within the next half an hour, a long discussion happened between the five men, explain the past expirences to each other and other info that reached their hands. However, as soon as word got out from Washington that Cochran's House was set on fire, Angelo nearly burst,

 

 

"What in the workd do you mean the house had caught on fire, sir?!" Angelo exclaimed, nearly jumping out his seat.

 

 

Alexander and Mr. Church were appalled, eyes widen and jaws hung opened.

 

 

"Indeed, it has been done, son," Washington shooked his head, clearly upset. "But I hope it eases you to calm down, to allow you to know that your sister, Margrita, your aunt and uncle, Catherine and Major Tallmadge  perfectly safe and are back at camp."

 

 

Angelo sighs in relief, nodding his head.

 

 

 

"Why are they back in camp, sir?" Alexander questioned, frowning slightly.

 

 

 

"For their own safety," Lafayette quickly answered, immediately recieving attention from all four men. "If Colonel Livingston is still out there, he may follow them to this summerhouse, if he ever finds out they are alive."

 

 

"God forbid," Mr. Church shooked his head, before scratching his chin, nuzzling back into his armchair. "But I may ask, why back at camp? He doesn't have access to enter, does he now?"

 

 

"Well, if he tries to enter, my men will have him arrested and sent to us, immediately," Washington answered, crossing his arms.

 

 

"Yet he isn't that stupid enough to head to camp," Alexander mutters, clentching his fists while grinding his teeth.

 

 

"Believe me, son," Washington sighs. "I am as upset as you are. Finding out that Henry is capable of doing such things, really makes me ill to my gut."

 

 

Alexander sighs, nodding slightly, looking up at the general across the room. "Sir, let me assure you, this isn't his worst. He will do some more damage as all we need to do is keep our guard up and our eyes peeled."

 

 

Mr. Church rubs his eyes, groaning in disgust, before he turn to Angelo,

 

 

"With all do respect, Angelo, but your father's a dense man for not looking through Henry's eyes and see his intentions."

 

 

Angelo sighs, shaking his head,

 

 

"Believe me, sir, even I couldn't read him as well," he murmured, looking quite ashamed about himself. Mr. Church frowned,

 

 

"He caught nearly everyone off guard until he shown his true colors."

 

 

"Which is why we send Burr to go retrieve General Schuyler from Albany," Lafayette told them.

 

 

There was a short amount of silence until, before Alexander, Mr. Church, and Angelo stared at both Lafayette and Washington in a mixter of shock, disbelief, and a slight of hope.

 

 

"Is that true?" Alexander quickly asked as soon as he regained composture. "Burr is actually going to get General Schuyler to Morristown?"

 

 

Washington nodded, "We sended him off as soon as possible."

 

 

"But we could only hope that Schuyler is ready to listen," Mr. Church said, crossing his arms, however a small smile did appeared on his lips. "But, I have a hunch he will."

 

 

"And what makes you say that, sir?" Angelo asked as he and the other three men looked at Mr. Church with such curiousity.

 

 

Mr. Church closed his eyes, sighing,

 

 

"Because any real father will always be willing to do anything in his power to protect his children. And Schuyler is a good example for that, he just need to open his eyes."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza busied herself in the kitchen, washing the dishes, a tiny smile on her lips. Meanwhile, Joanna dried them with a cloth, each time Eliza finished rinsing the dish she was working on. Once they were finshed, Eliza immediately went for an apron and some cooking supplies, ready to make dinner. Joanna smiles warmly,

 

 

"Eliza, I'll go retrieve some tomatoes in the storage, be right back!"

 

 

"Very well, I'll get started," Eliza giggled, looking over her shoulders to see her friend dashing out of the kitchen. Smiling brightly, Eliza turned back to the counter, ready to reach for the knife only to suddenly halt.

 

 

Her smile faltered, her mind went slightly blank as she only got the image of Henry hovering over her. His malicious smile, the eyes of a madman. How he ripped her dress. The way he touched her. Eliza's nearly lost her breathe as she trembled, tears streaming down her eyes. Biting her lips, hugging herself...

 

 

She needed her protector. She needed her Alexander...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Philip Schuyler will beback and he will play a HUGE Role near the end if this book.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Eliza... Henry really scarred her for a while now...


	27. An Act of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza have a very special moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene for Hamliza, yeah!

Dinner was peacefully quiet, every had quite enjoyed the meal. The only words wrre exchanged were between General Washington and Mr. Church, in a side conversation that Alexander did not pay much mind too. Lafayette paid more attention to the food than anybody else. Alexander however noticed the silent flirting that Angelo was doing to Joanna, however, Joanna was quiet and was shying away more. But what somewhat stood out was his Eliza's quiet behaviour. He didn't understand why but Eliza had a black cloud over her head, well, at least he thought of it. He didn't quite had a chance on talking with her after dinner, in fact, she kind of shyed away from everyone. Alexander prayed that it wasn't Henry's cruelty that was bothering her, however, he had a strong hunch it is.

 

 

Now dark, Alexander was retiring to his assigned bedroom, when he halted, hearing some soft crying from the crack of the bedroom door that he was currently next to. Slowly going over, to take a quick sneak peak, Alexander saw his Eliza, all dressed for bed in a long, sky blue night gown, yet was crying, sniffing on her bed. He watched as she attempted to control herself, yet it only made it worse. 

 

 

Without thinking twice, Alexander burches in, taking Eliza by surprise, quietly closing and locking the door behind him. Eliza sifted on her bed,

 

 

"Alexander? I... what are you doing here," she asked, quickly wiping her eyes and looking away. "I-it's quite late, you know."

 

 

"I could say the same," Alexander replied as he removed his jacket and tosses it to the side, befire making his way and kneeling at her bedside, resting a hand on one of hers. He felt her filch,

 

 

"Eliza? What's the matter? Is something troubling you?"

 

 

"A-Alex?" Eliza softly says, finally looking at him, tears streaming down her face. "D-do you still l-love m-me?"

 

 

Alexander felt as if time has stopped and his hearts nearly shattering when he heard her soft, weak voice, asking him  _that_ question through her choking sobs. Quickly standing up, cupping her face,

 

 

"Of course I still love you!" He exclaimed, but quickly hushed as he saw how she filched again at his raised voice.

 

 

"S-sorry," he says more softly. "Eliza, why would you think I'd stopped loving you?"

 

 

"I-I..." Eliza hiccupped, looking down at her knees. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

 

 

Alexander quickly hushed her, pulling her into a warm embrace,

 

 

"Eliza," he whispered in her ear, swaying her in the embrace. "Are you asking me this because... of what he that monster did you?"

 

 

Eliza hiccupped nodded, Alexander closes his eyes, pulling her closer,

 

 

"Eliza, it doesn't matter to me that he touched you or not, you're mine, that is all I care about. Because I love you and nothing will change that."

 

 

"Y-yes, b-but," Eliza sniffed, pulling away. "It's just that. All could think about Henry hovering on top of me. Trying to hurt me. His eyes. His words. His malicious smile. It's all in my head. A-and... I'm scared, Alex, I'm scared."

 

 

 

"Of him hurting you, again?" Alexander asked, resting her on the bed.

 

 

"Of being touched or... or even..." Eliza trailed off, looking down, upset. Alexander froze, his eyes growing softer by the second.

 

 

"Eliza," he touches her hands. "Please. He will not touch you, as long as I'm around. I won't let anyone hurt you the way he did, as long as I'm alive."

 

 

A small amount of silence, until Eliza looked up at him, almost begging with teary eyes,

 

 

"Alexander, w-will y-you... will you please show me h-how this is a act of love?" She asked, Alexander nearly thought he heard wrong,

 

 

"P-pardon?" He blinked. "Did... do you... you want me to..."

 

 

Eliza bit her lips, "I'm sorry." She looked away. "I didn't wanted you discomfort you," she sniffed, wiping her warm tears from sliding down her cheeks. "You could l-leave if you want. I underst- _mph!_ "

 

 

Eliza's eyes widen as Alexander pulled her into a firm, gentle, loving kiss. A blush dusted up on her cheeks, before she slowly closed her eyes. It wasn't long until the kiss grew more rough, with Alexander's hand finding it's way under her nightgown, cherishing the bare skin of her back as he let his hand glide on her soft, creamy skin. Eliza's arms flunged over his shoulders, her hands tangling into his hair after she untied it down. Picking her up, Alexander rested her onto her back on the bed, hovering on top, making the kiss go deeper. In the process, Alexander took off his shirt and tosses it to the side, satisfied that Eliza grew flustered and intrigued at the sight of him.

 

 

 

Eliza would then moaned softly, as Alexander's lips soon traveled down to her neck, nipping her lightly, before leaving a dark mark. Alexander would then slowly pulled hand out from under her nightgown, before resting it on her sleeves. Slowly and gently taking her dress off like a glove, Eliza gasped as the cool air kissed more of her exposed self, shivering before wrapping herself with her arms in the attempts of finding warmth.

 

 

Alexander felt a small growl escaping from him, she was far too beautiful, Alexander felt like he didn't even deserve all her beauty. But here she was, beneath him, half exposed for him as she breathed heavily, her chest slowly rising and falling at every breathe. Looking pure, delicate, and fragile, yet strong and ripe.

 

 

"A-Alex?" She stuttered, wondering why he suddenly stopped. Was he thinking about second thoughts? Didn't he want her? She found herself wanting and waiting, hoping for his reply.

 

 

"God, you're beautiful, Eliza," he finally musterd out. Eliza felt her cheeks heating up before a gentle smile appeared on her lips, leaning up a bit to capture his lips with her own, hearing him quietly grown, gently pinning her down, trapping her beneat.

 

 

His hands traveled down between her breasts as Eliza yelped as his hand glides over, gently pinching one her nipples. Eliza flustered, making a sound, covering her face with her hands, feeling more and more mortified. Alexander, however, suddenly perked up, complete in awe,

 

 

"Do that again," he told her. Eliza peeked behind her hands, shaking her head, feeling too embarressed. Alexander playfully frowned before a fox like grin appeared on his face. Eliza, noticing it, grew slightly cautious and intrigued,

 

 

"A-Alex?" She stuttered out.

 

 

It was then, Alexander dipped his down, connecting his mouth to her buds. Eliza tossed her head back, moaning out loud and panted as he sucked on her nipples, cherishing her sides as she cletches onto the bedsheets out of pleasure.

 

 

"Alexander!" Eliza moaned out, her chest rising at ever breath.

 

 

Alexander growled out of delight, before his lips traveled down her torso, brushing his lips down her stomach before he buried his face into her thighs. Breathing harshly, Eliza shuddered as she felt Alexander tracing his finger over her undergarment, looking up at her, waiting for her consent. Biting her lips, Eliza already made up her mind, knowing what she wanted, she nodded.

 

 

The final fabric was removed from her body, tossed to the side, completely forgottened. It wasn't until Alexander unbuttoned his pants, allowing Eliza to see him completely, her eyes widen as she immediately flustered and felt mortified. He was huge. Closing eyes, she felt a small tension of fear growing in her chest, wondering if it will hurt or not, yet, this technically was her first and her mother had once told her that the first time would always be painful. She tried to calm herself and almost immediately she felt the bed sifted, as if he had sense her tension, she heard Alexander soft words to her,

 

 

"I'll be gentle."

 

 

The tension slowly faded away as Eliza soon found herself staring up Alexander's gentle stares, breathing softly as the fear in her eyes drifted away into love. Biting her lips, she nodded and it was at that cue, Alexander enter inside her.

 

 

Eliza gasped, clutching onto his back, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, choking out a sob at the sudden pain. 

 

 

"Al-Alex, I'm so-sorry," she began, as her tears slid down her cheeks but immediately hushed when Alexander, wiped her tears away with his thumb,

 

 

"Hey, hey, ssh, it's okay, I'm sorry," he gently responded, kissing her forehead. "I know. It hurts, doesn't it? But it will get better, trust me. Just tell me to stop if you can't handle it anymore, okay?"

 

 

"O-okay," Eliza nodded, sucking in a breathe.

 

 

It was then, Alexander began thursting into her. It was very painful for the first minute, where Eliza tried her hardest not to start crying but a few tears did fall. However, she found comfort in Alexander's voice as he comforted her by whispering sweet things in her ear, distracting her from the pain for a while.

 

 

It wasn't long until Eliza was finding pleasure, letting Alexander know it is fine for him to quicken the pace, which he did. She found herself in a deep kiss while she scratched his back, his each thurst going deeper and deeper, hitting her g-spot as Eliza nearly screamed but somehow held it in. She buried her face into his neck, kissing his collar. Alexander groaned, repeatedly hitting her g-spot, earning more pleasurable moans from her.

 

 

"Alexander, I f-feel warm and...-" Eliza gasped out.

 

 

Alexander immediately had an idea, carefully removing himself out of her. Eliza whimpered at the loss of contact, confused of why he suddenly stopped but gasped as Alexander dove to her thighs, his tongue entering in her instead. Eliza felt tension growing more in her stomach, feeling more pleasure as she felt his tongue licking her hungrily. Eliza felt like she might see stars, moaning out of delight and pleasure, tangling her fingers in his hair. It wasn't long until Eliza spilled out her juice as Alexander greedily tooked it all, tasting every last drop of her. 

 

 

Finally, licking her clean, smirking as he heard alher soft giggles, Alexander crawled up to her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips before smiling down at her, in which she reflected back at it.

 

 

"How do you feel?" He asked, laying next her, pulling her into a gentle hug, her arms wrapped around him.

 

 

"Amazing," she replied, resting her head on his chest. Alexander chuckled, kissing her temples,

 

 

"Just remember, you're mine and no one could say otherwise."

 

 

Eliza smiles softly, blushing lightly as she nodded, "I'm only yours."

 

 

"Indeed you are."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Angelo stared at the doir to his little sister's room, blinking. He was looking for Alexander, for the last hour or so, but couldn't find him. So, he concluded that the man was with his sister, Eliza.

 

 

Now, Angelo  _heard_ _things_  from down the hall, now finding himself questioning if he really wanted to enter the room or not. His hand was already fixed on the doorknob, trying to find an answer if he wanted to open it or not. Silence, he looked down the hall, he saw Joanna, making her way to her room, who turns to meet his gaze before entering her bedroom.

 

 

Angelo bit his cheeks, looking back at Eliza's bedroom door again before looking down the hall at Joanna's room. Thinking twice, Angelo let go off the knob before walking away to Joanna's room. 

 

 

The door to Joanna's room was wide open, almost as if she knew he will chose her rather then seeing a possible  _unsettling_ sight in his sister's room with Alexander. Sighing, Angelo knocked on the doorframe in which he got a quick response from Joanna.

 

 

"You could come in, Angelo," she said, her back turned to him as she stares out the window to the night sky.

 

 

"Joanna," Angelo greeted, closing the door behind before making his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from the behind, nuzzling his chin on her shoulder. "Why so tense?" He asks softly. "Is something troubling you?"

 

 

"It almost feels unreal," Joanna says quietly, smiling faintly as a tear slid down her cheek. Angelo immediately felt tensed, turning her to face him, gently wiping her eyes.

 

 

"Joanna, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Angelo quickly asked but Joanna only to contuine to smile up at him. Angelo froze, "Joanna."

 

 

"You don't realize how much I cried when I thought you have died, I thought you really left us. I thought you left  _me_ ," she said as more tears fell as she gave a weak smile before her shoulder shook, before she started to actually crying.

 

 

"Joanna," Angelo pulls her into a tight hug. "I swear I won't leave you again. I won't leave any of you. Simply because..."

 

 

"Because..?" Joanna looks up at him, eyes glossy. Angelo was silent, not realizing they was leaning into each other.

 

 

"Because I love you," he whispered to her.

 

 

Joanna felt she was dreaming but quickly realized it was reality before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

 

 

Angelo smiles, cupping her face before pulling her into a tender kiss in which she returned.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Church stares out the window of his bedroom, before he closes his eyes, before muttering under his breathe,

 

"Where are you, Schuyler?"

 

He needed Schuyler soon and fast, praying that it will be the only way to stop Henry. He didn't know how true his thought were.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Schuyler rode locked eyes with the rider in front of him, halting his horse as he stares down at the man before him. An American Officer, to be exact. It seemed that he was right, the man explained it to himself, he needed to be in Morristown.

 

 

"I am on my way, soilder, for a rather private matter if I must say," Mr. Schuyler told the soilder.

 

 

"Yes, but this is-,"

 

 

"About my daughter, I know," he responded again. "If you would like, you may join... Colonel Burr."

 

 

The officer, Burr, sighs in relief,

 

 

"Believe me, sir, things gotten worse."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler frowned but nodded. Church was indeed right, things may have got worse and Mr. Schuyler knew, he might pay the ultimate price... yet still, he turned to Burr and only uttered four words,

 

 

"Then lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. How nice.
> 
>  
> 
> Aw man, if Angelo somehow entered the room, oh shit... ;)


	28. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice morning...

The sun shined through the curtains, dancing onto the bed. Alexander groaned, trying to open his eyes through the light, he suddenly fell alerted as he felt something squirm into  him. Raising brow, he looked down and immediately, a warm, lazy smile came across his face as he found Eliza, all curled up into, laying her head on her chest. Alexander chuckled, wrapping one arm around her waist, holding her in possessive but gentle manner. 

 

 

Eliza seemed to smile in her sleep, Alexander couldn't help quietly cooed, leaning in and kissing her forehead. He didn't had the heart to wake her up, so he simply waited, drawing circles on her bare skin. It wasn't long until Eliza's beautiful, brown eyes flutttered open, immediately smiling as she woke to see Alexander's face.

 

 

"Good morning," she soflty says, recieving a tender kiss on the lips from him.

 

 

"Good morning, Angel," he said back after pulling away. "Did you sleep well?"

 

 

"I did," she giggled, wiggling out of his arms as he playfully pouted as she got away. Sitting up with a smile, holding the blankets up to her chest. "How about yourself, dreamed well?"

 

 

"I saw an angel in my dream," Alexander replied, turning to his side and supported himself with his elbow on his pillow as he rested his head in his hand. "And then I woke up to be greeted one right now."

 

 

Eliza giggled, blushing lightly as soon shooked her head. "Oh, you really are a fox, Alexander."

 

 

Alexander winked with a sly smirk, "You're welcome, darling."

 

 

Eliza smiles down at him, leaning down to press a quick kiss on his lips, before making an attempt to get out of bed. Only to be pulled back by the waist, having Alexander wrapped his arms around her.

 

 

"Alexander," Eliza gasped, finding herself back onto the bed, underneath her lover, who grinned cheekily down at her.

 

 

"Aw, no, don't leave," he says, nuzzling in her as Eliza giggled at his adorable behavior. "It's still early! Please?"

 

 

Eliza hummed, playfully biting her lips, pretending to be thinking. "Very well, love, since you asked so nicely."

 

 

Alexander chuckled before pressing kisses on her face, earning sweet giggles from Eliza, that he simply just adored. His lips would then travel down to her neck, slowly down to her breasts as he pressed, soft, gentle pecks on each of her buds that Eliza couldn't help but moan quietly as a tiny blush appeared on her face. Alexander would then continue to travel his lips down her stomach, pressing gentle kisses on her stomach as Eliza bit her lips, trying not to giggle at the tingly feeling. Alexander smirked at her weak attempts, hearing Eliza's quiet laughs as soon as he brushed his lips on her bellybutton.

 

 

"Alexander," she squealed, trying to pull away but Alexander was faster, grabbing her wrists in one hand, holding them gently but firmly. He smirked victoriously up at her before settly back of what he was doing.

 

 

His free hand gently held on her hips, has Alexander placed himself at her most sensitive spot of her body. Eliza's face flushed, knowing well of what was he planning next. Pushing her head back into her pillows, she gasped out as Alexander's tongue slipped into her folds.

 

 

"A-Alexander!" She gasped out, moaning.

 

 

Her breathes hicced, her chest rising as she felt Alexander contuined, nearly crying out as he wiggled his tongue to her g-sppt. Hitting it repeatedly, it wasn't long until Eliza spilled out, allowing Alexander to take all her juice, not daring to miss a drop. Licking her as if it was the best thing he ever tasted. 

 

 

Eliza sighs, closing her eyes as she felt Alexander carefully pulled away, feeling the bed sift as she soon felt lips on her own. Returning the kiss, they would slowly pull away as Eliza opened her eyes to meet Alexander's soft smile.

 

 

"An early morning breakfast, thank you, sweetheart," Alexander winked, Eliza gasped, giggling out,

 

 

"Alexander!"

 

 

Alexander chuckled pressing a kiss on her forehead before getting out of bed, pulling up his pants before he went to help her out, cradling her into his arms as he carried her to her bedroom's bathroom.

 

 

"I rather let you fresh up, ma'am," he winked at her. Eliza smirked, quickly nuzzling her head into his chest as she through her arms around his neck as she then put up an innocent act.

 

 

"Alexander, I'm still tired, please join me." She purred, fluttering her lashes.

 

 

Alexander immediately halted, face flustered as he looked down at the giggly girl in his arms. It was then he let out a low growl,

 

 

"You wait when I'm finish with you, missy," he told her as Eliza squealed as they entered the bathroom, with Alexander making sure he closed and locked the door behind them. 

 

 

That will be one steamy bath.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Oh no..." Eliza gasped, looking herself on her dresser mirror, blinking in horror.

 

 

Alexander, who was fixing up his shirt, quickly raced to her side out of concern. He rested his hands on both of her shoulders as he asked,

 

 

"What's the matter?"

 

 

Eliza bit her lips, a tiny blush dusted on her face as she pointed out five dark marks, hickies, on her neck. Alexander froze, blinking as he bit his lips, Eliza sighs,

 

 

"Alexander... why did you have to make them so dark," she murmured, trying to find ways to cover them as her teal blue dress didn't seem to allow it as it colar only covered her chest, let alone covered her check.

 

 

Alexander smirked, leaning down and says in her ear, "At least we know you're mine."

 

 

Eliza couldn't help but laugh, braiding her hair, finguring that she cluld easily throw her hair over her shoulders to let it cover her hickies.

 

 

"You already gave me one last night, now you give me four more?" 

 

 

Alexander smirks, "It means you're now five hundred percent mine." He wiggled his brows. "Though, I could make it a thousand percent."

 

 

Eliza looks down, smiling bashfully, but sighs, "I really don't want you to get in anymore trouble with my brother, though."

 

 

Alexander froze, quietly hissing, but quickly came to posture, 

 

 

"Well, it's not like he'll kill me right? We are getting on a good leaf, I just need to keep quiet on the fact I slept and claimed his sister," he flashed a grin as Eliza shooked her head with a giggle before getting up.

 

 

"Yes, I guess you're right, come along now," she took his arm and led him to the door. Unlocking it.

 

 

"Believe, me love, it will be a fine morning," Alexander kissed her cheek, opening the door.

 

 

To meet the eyes of Angelo Schuyler, staring down at them.

 

 

The couple froze, their eyes widening.

 

 

Silence fell as the three just stared. Eliza and Alexander watched at Angelo analyses both of them with his eyes. Eyeing Alexander up and down, Angelo turned to his sister, only to freeze. His eyes widen, his fist cletched. Eliza bit her lips, wondering what he was staring at... only to freeze, looking over, she realized her braid slipped off her shoulder to dance at her back. Angelo spotted her hickies.

 

 

Slowly, her brother turned to Alexander and the most murderous looked appeared on his face. Alexander stares back at him, nervously coughing, smiling weakly,

 

 

"Um... good morning?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mr. Church was eating breakfast with Lafayette and General Washington by this point, discussing on the  _Livingston Matter_ while his daughter was in the kitchen. Taking a fork of his pancake and swallowing, Washington turned to Mr. Church,

 

 

"If Alexander and Ms. Eliza decides to elope, which seems like the best offer for them, I know some people that could help wed them," he offered, Mr. Church couldn't be nore grateful.

 

 

"Thank you, sir, we might need them marry fast, though," he replied. "I know a few places secured enough to buy us some time but I doubt we could keep them safe forever if they stay in any other colonies."

 

 

"Yes, but, may I make an suggestion?" Lafayette asks, earning nods frpm both older men. "Well, I do have several properties at France, my wife, Adrienne might want a female companion to talk to, I know several other, open-minded noblemen back at France. If they would like, as soon as they may elope, they could sail away to my home country, they are ships willing to do so."

 

 

"I couldn't think of a better suggestion, my dear Marquis," Washington smiles fondly at his young general, who returned with a beaming grin.

 

 

"Indeed," Mr. Church nodded, wiping his face with a napkin. "And also. I do have a good stack of money, they may gladly take it."

 

 

"I also do gave a good amount of my own, I wouldn't mind sparing some for the two," Washington agreed.

 

 

"As do I," Lafayette encouraged. "And I know our other friends would be willing to give a good amount as well. Enough for them to stand on their feet again and who knows, maybe Alexander could work his way to a high standard gentleman. Ms. Eliza is already a fine lady to charm to eye. They will do France good."

 

 

The older man could help but grin at the younger man. It was then Joanna came in with a tray of pancakes, beaming brightly at the thres men. Washington's immediately lid up as he saw the tray of pancakes.

 

 

"Care for seconds, gentlemen?" She cheerfully offered.

 

 

"Oh, yes please, young lady," Washington nodded, grinning with pleasure as the young girl merrily stacked his plate with more pancakes. Lafayette grinned at the sight, the great George Washington was a sucker for pancakes as that was what Mrs. Washington told him, it was probably the best things he ever heard.

 

 

Right when Joanna finished serving the general, Angelo's loud voice boomed down the hallway,

 

 

"HAMILTON!!!"

 

 

"Aw, now what did he do?" Lafayette sighs, shaking his head with a frown. But he was taken back as his friend came running into the dining room, with Eliza thrown over his shoulders, running as fast his feet could take him. But oddly enough, Eliza was giggling while Alexander was looking quite pleased with himself. It was then Angelo came running into dining room, a dangerous smile on his lips.

 

 

"Oh Hamilton," Angelo cracked his fists. "Why don't you and I have a little  _talk_."

 

 

"Sure, I would glad to," Alexander shrugged, putting Eliza down into a chair next to a confused Lafayette.  "But I rather live. With my darling Eliza." He casted her a wink as Eliza flustered and smiles lightly, not caring the look her brother was giving.

 

 

"Ooh, Hamilton," Angelo growled, crossing arms, now sneering. "You _played_ with one Schuyler, why not have a  _talk_ with another."

 

 

"Clearly I don't have any interested in  _talking_ with  _you_ ," Alexander smirks, earning more curious looks from every else as Eliza gave him a now pleading smile and shooked her head but blushed heavily, covering her face as Alexander contuined. "I much rather  _play_ with your sister, my darling  _Eliza~_ "

 

 

"Alexander," Eliza shyly said.

 

 

Angelo growls, before turning on the charm as he turned to everyone else present in tge dining room. 

 

 

"Forgive me. This is a family matter."

 

 

And with that, he turned to Alexander and raced towards as Alexander took off running, circling around the table with the Schuyler Brother on his tail, exiting the room, but not before leaving Eliza with a quick kiss on the lips. Eliza quickly stood up,

 

 

"Brother! Please don't kill him!" She nearly begged.

 

 

"Oh, no dear sister," Angelo confirmed, calling over his shoulder before exiting. "I would never kill Hamilton. No. I am just going to cripple him."

 

 

With that, he left, soon with Eliza on his heels, calling after them. Joanna stares, turning to her father with a innocent smile. Mr. Church sighs, grinning lightly,

 

 

"Joanna, distract Angelo for a while. Take him to the lake in the backyard, to calm him down." He told her.

 

 

"Of course father," Joanna grinned, she turned to exit the room. "If I could catch him." And with that, she disappeared.

 

 

Washington frowned, taking a bite of his pancake, "Now what was that about?"

 

 

"I really am not sure," sighs Mr. Church, returning his attention to his plate.

 

 

Lafayette smirked, however, having a good idea of what was the reason of this... incident. It appears, he had caught a glimpse of five dark marks on Eliza's on neck when she was seated next to him. Though, he rather keep quiet of this...

 

 

 _'No wonder I was hearing moans down tha hall, way to go, mon ami.'_ he smirked, jugging down his juice. He is defiantly going to tease them after.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back at Washington's Camp, Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John were finally healing. The medic was kind to them, even helped patched up the rest of the victims from the Cochran's fire incident. Peggy was pratically glued to Stephen's side, not wanting him to get into anymore trouble, having to scare her half to death back in the fire. Stephen didn't actually mind, he wasn't going anywhere, he will gladly be by Peggy's side, no matter what.

 

 

Major Tallmadge was much healthier from before as news finally reached to him that he and the rest of his crew will be assisting the family to Mr. Church's summerhouse fairly soon. He spendes his hours now walking down the tge end of camp, where the trees were, on a end of a low legde, that had roads to back to Morristown. He was standing by the ledge, taking in the mornong sunshine, smiling warmly.

 

 

"Brother?"

 

 

Tallmadge looked over his shoulder, grinning as he saw his dear Kitty, beaming brightly at him. Making her way forward, Kitty hugged her brother, kissing him on the cheek,

 

 

"Good morning, Ben," she greeted, before giggling as Tallmadge kissed her forehead.

 

 

"Morning, Kitty," Tallmadge chuckled. "Sleeped well?"

 

 

"One of the peaceful rest I ever had," Kitty confirmed. "How are you feeling?"

 

 

"Delightful," Tallmadge replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I love the outdoors, so much adventure and freedom."

 

 

"I love it, too," Kitty giggled. "I remember when I was little, I love running in the mud. All the other little girls around me thought it was unladylike but I loved it so much that I did anyway."

 

 

Tallmadge grinned widely, "Well, let me tell you, back where I grew up, there is a lot of muddy puddles so..."

 

 

"I could run in them as much as I want?" Kitty grinned cheekly.

 

 

"Indeed you can," Tallmadge kissed her forehead, once again. "Come. Let's get packed. We need to as we might need to join the others at Mr. Church's summerhous fairly soon."

 

 

"Is Eliza and Colonel Hamilton well?" Kitty asked.

 

 

"That is what I heard," Tallmadge nodded, offering his arm to her. Kitty smiles and took it. "Come along, dear sister."

 

 

"Lead the way, dear brother," Kitty nodded.

 

 

As both brother and sister left, they let without noticing someone was under the ledge, on their horse, hearing everything. Smirking, the person galloped his horse down the road back to Morristown.

 

 

"Well, Eliza. Hamilton. Enjoy your final time together as I, Henry Livingston, is going to let you know, it will soon be your last."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... it was all fluff till the end. Oops.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	29. Peek-A-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark aura looms around...

Alexander and Eliza raced around the corridor, panting, now trying to regain their breathes. They luckily managed to get away from Angelo, with a little thanks to the, oh so,  _very_ _distracting_ Joanna. Who was just send a playful wink at the Schuyler Brother, lerting the poor soilder to trip and fell face forward, but Joanna was the type to go after him and pick him up to his feet, allowing  Eliza to grab Alexander to make their escape. 

 

 

Now, after nearly twenty minutes of running, finally come to a halt, the couple leaned against the wall, finally catching their breathes. Silence, Eliza and Alexander slowly looked at each other, before their face cracked into silly grins as they soon began to giggle like children.

 

 

"Oh God!" Alexander coughed out, still barking in laughter, covering his face with one hand. "I thought I was actually going to die on that one."

 

 

"I kind of thought that too," Eliza gasped out, holding her stomach as tears of joy welled up the corners of her eyes. "But once again, you escaped the clutches of the great Angelo Schuyler." She gave him a teasing smile.

 

 

"And yet how?" Alexander smirked. "Because the great Angelo Schuyler got distracted by a girl?"

 

 

"Correction," Eliza chirped. "By the love of his life."

 

 

Alexander smiles, leaning in closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Guess we're not the only love birds, here, are we now?"

 

 

Eliza blushed, smiling lightly as she nodded, throwing her arms around his neck. "Guess not."

 

 

The two smiled up at one and other, before leaning in for a kiss when...

 

 

"Oh, there you two are!"

 

 

The couple pulled away, wheeling around, flustered as they saw Lafayette making his way down the hall, smirking away.

 

 

"Lafayette!" Alexander coughed, fixing collar while Eliza fixed the skirt of dress. "Um. Hello? Could we help you?"

 

 

"Actually, yes, I was hoping having a little talk with Ms. Eliza," Lafayette flashed a wink at the girl, who smiles flusterly at him. "Hope you don't mind, mon ami."

 

 

Alexander frowned, "Actually, I kind of-"

 

 

"Why thank you!" Lafayette took the now surprised Eliza, by the hand and led her off, down the hall. Calling over his shoulder. "I'll return her later!"

 

 

Alexander eyes widen, gazing after them. As soon as his eyes met with the confused ones of Eliza, Alexander quickly went after them.

 

 

"Lafayette! Gilbert!  _Marie!_ " he yelled, watching Eliza suddenly needes to control her giggles and his friend, looking over his shoulder with a scowl. Alexander felt pride consuming him as he contuined. "Give me back my girl!"

 

 

"Une, don't call me _'Marie'_. Deux, not until I'm done talking to her. And trois, you could have her later, after all, you'll be dancing with her for the rest of your life," Lafayette suddenly smirked before winking. "If you know what I mean."

 

 

Both Alexander and Eliza froze in place, face completely flustered,

 

 

"I um... I..." Eliza gently pulled her hand away from Lafayette's grip, covering her face, biting her lips. 

 

 

"Lafayette..." Alexander gave a look of warning yet Lafayette fluttered his lashes, innocently. "For a married man, you are very-"

 

 

"Charming?" Lafayette grinned cheekily, Eliza couldn't help but smile as Alexander remarked,

 

 

"How does your wife handle you?"

 

 

"The same way Ms. Eliza handles you," Lafayette kissed Eliza's hand, before adding on. "Submissivly." He gestured to the marks on Eliza's neck.

 

 

Eliza's gasped, her cheeks heatened up, Alexander's jaws hunged open. Lafayette chuckled at their reactions, before he winked as he began walking away from the couple, disappearing around the corner. 

 

 

Silence, until Alexander and Eliza slowly looked at each other, before Alexander looked back down the hall, a look to ready to kill someone. Eliza quickly grabbed his arm, 

 

 

"Now, now, Alexander, don't go off attacking the Marquis," she attempted to calm him down, though, a tiny smile did danced on on her lips at the pouty look on her Alexander's face.

 

 

"...Fine... but what about-"

 

 

"Alexander."

 

 

"Alright."

 

 

Eliza smiles, shaking her head before kissing his cheek, "You're too cute."

 

 

Alexander felt a tiny blush appearing on his face, chuckling slightly. "I guess." He murmured, before being showered by kisses by his angel, which he happily welcomed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Angelo actually, somewhat calm down, after chasing Alexander around the house, with the help of Joanna. The girl somehow managed to drag him out to the backyard, down the lane, to a nearby lake.

 

 

"...Feeling better, I presume?" Joanna asked, walking by his side, looking at the corner of her eye with a innocent grin.

 

 

Angelo sighs, "I suppose." He rubbed his shoulder. "Though. My shoulder still kind of pains me."

 

 

"My apologies," Joanna gently took his arm. Angelo raised a brow in confusion for a brief second, before remembering if the reason of why his shoulder was in hurting in the first place. Coughing out in embarressment, tryung to distract himself, he murmured out,

 

 

"Consider that all forgotten, my dearest, Joanna." 

 

 

Joanna snorted. Angelo stopped walking, eyebrows raised,

 

 

"Excuse me, did I amuse you?" He asked, a playful smirk resting on his face. Joanna turned to him, giggling lightly,

 

 

"Oh it's nothing." She crossed her arms, still grinning up at him.

 

 

"Oh is it, now?" Angelo took a step forward to her. "I find that hard to believe, dear."

 

 

"Well, considering the  _great_ Angelo Schuyler could get flustered, it is really appealing," Joanna smiles cheekily up at him. "Makes you look even more cute."

 

 

Angelo's eyes widen, putting both hands on his hips. " _Cute_?" He questioned, trying hard not to smile, shaking his head. "Out of all everyone I ever come across. I was always considered mysterious. Charming. Strong. Intellegent. Intimating. Determined. Strong willed. Short tempered. Yet,  _you,_  you think I'm only  _cute_ _?!_ " 

 

 

Angelo pretended to look offended at Joanna's innocent remark.

 

 

"My, my, Ms. Church. You are different."

 

 

Joanna giggled, leaning up to him,

 

 

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, smiling brightly as he cherished her cheek. Angelo chuckles, dipping his head down and planted a kiss on her lips.

 

 

"Believe me, darling. It is." He whispers to her, brushing their lips together. Joanna smiles warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck,

 

 

"Then I'm glad," she told, standing up at her toes. Angelo smiles, shaking his head,

 

 

"Believe me, so am I."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mr. Schuyler and Burr roaded their horses down the road, though, Mr. Schuyler suddenly needed to halt when Burr stopped his horse down ahead of him. Frowning, the older man slowly led his horse forward, next to Burr, 

 

 

"Mr. Burr, why did you stop?" He asked.

 

 

Burr bit his lips, gesturing ahead, "There's Morristown."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler frowned, nodded, looking up ahead, he saw the down himself and immediately felt like something was wrong. It was Morristown, a place where he went to in his youth, as a little boy. He and his sister, Getrude, both use to love running in the forests and dancing in the streams in the summers, when they were still young and innocent. Yet, as much as he wishes he could only see the innocent, happy place where he spend with wonderful family memories, he just can't as only air sniffed trouble. Something bad will happen if Mr. Schuyler were to ride into the town, his gut was telling him yet his heart was saying it was for the good.

 

 

 

He sensed Burr's worries eyes on him, yet Mr. Schuyler simply ignored them, he was too busy thinking. Mr. Schuyler was a man who always followed his gut, that was telling him that he might regret it if he goes into the town. Yet his heart was saying otherwise, feeling that he might do great good and save his family. And that what did it. His family.

 

 

 

He had no idea of how much pain his family had to go through these past days. The amount of painful suffering his dear daughter, Eliza had to go through, physically, mentally, and emtionally. The painful scars left on his son, Angelo had on him on the inside and out. The amount of tears shedded by his little girl, Peggy had to drop of all this mess coming down before her. How confused and scared his dear sister, Gertrude and his brother-in-law, John, had to withness through frightening events that might scarred them for life.

 

 

And who to blame?

 

 

Mr. Schuyler could sense that Mr. Church was correct. Henry was in fact a monster. He might to blame this dark aura around the town, yet Mr. Schuyler only had one more person to blame.

 

 

Himself.

 

 

A lot of these horrible events may have happened because of his foolishness, falling into the Livingston's trap. But unlike them, Mr. Schuyler was going to set things right. 

 

 

Pulling out his pistol, he heard Burr gasps,

 

 

"Sir. I didn't know you-," Burr began but Mr. Schuyler cutted in,

 

 

"Just lead the way, Colonel. We don't have much time."

 

 

He didn't know how right he was...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mulligan couldn't help but smile at the resting family, having to be sitting in the carriage with them as Laurens drove the carriage down the road. He gets to see young Stephen, who shown his bravery in the flames, resting his head on his darling Peggy, who nuzzled into his shoulder. Both in a deep slumber. Dr. Cochran and his wife, were both asleep as well, with the doctor's wife curled up like a cat, resting her head on his laps as Dr. Cochran sit back, snoring softly.

 

 

Mulligan turned to look over, his heart lightening up as he saw Tallmadge nurturing Kitty, who laid asleep on his shoulder. Tallmadge paid no mind of the soft looks that the tailor was giving, he was more attentive on making sure his little's sister was comfortable in her sleep.

 

 

Mulligan sighs softly, closing his eyes, he thought of his Betty, who was safe at home. God, he wishes he they win the war soon as he longed to pull her into his arms again and just hold her till they grow old. He felt the carriage entering town... and that was when his eyes snapped open, falling alert. He didn't know why, but he felt a wierd aura that something was wrong. He heard children laughing, women talking, men cheering, everything seemed normal, yet it didn't feel right.

 

 

He turned back to the family, who were still asleep, yet he saw them looking frighten. As if they were all having the worst nightmare of their life. He turned back to Kitty and Tallmadge, seeing Kitty with the same look in her asleep like the family as Tallmadge also felt the strange aura, eyes wide, trying to calm his sister.

 

 

Laurens looked up at the town's clock, seeing it strike noon. He looked away, frowning,

 

 

"Something doesn't feel right..." he murmured, trying to concentrate on the horses.

 

 

They all felt time was ticking, as if they were being pushed back from a great memory, that will change all them. Yet... will they be able to make it to began with?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The house eerily quiet now, even though everyone was still present inside. Angelo and Joanna came back inside, to meet the silence and in anxious Mr. Church. They soon met the anxious atomosphere rather quickly, feeling as if something terrible was going happen any moment. Washington was sitting in the lodge, writing down ideas in a notebook he had brought with him, yet he couldn't get any writung done as he toi felt the sane feeling everyone else was feeling.

 

 

Eliza was oddly keeping herself away from windows, kept looking over her shoulder around the place as if she was suddenly scared of finding herself in a unpredictable scenario. Alexander had his eyes on her, no matter where she goes, in fear he might lose her any second now. Lafayette lost his teasing charm as a now serious form took over him, glancing outside the window every second, in hopes of finding something.

 

 

Nithing came to hand, every let their guard down...

 

 

**_CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!_ **

 

 

Eliza and Joanna let startled cries, all five men fell alerted after regaining themselves. 

 

 

"Five gun shots," Washington pulls out his pistol. "We might be under attack. Lafayette, Alexander, and Angelo, grab you pistols, follow me."

 

 

The three younger men nodded, preparing themselves, yet Alexander and Angelo couldn't help but stare at Eliza and Joanna in doing so. Mr. Church quickly went up to Washington,

 

 

"General, it appears it came from a certain part from down the trees of the front yard, with your premission, may I join you?"

 

 

Washington stares at the older men for a brief second before nodding, "Very well, but stay behind me, sir."

 

 

"Will do," Mr. Church noddd before turning to the two girls. "Joanna. Eliza. Lock the all the doors and windows, do not open it, no matter what."

 

 

"But what about-," Eliza began but Washington cut in,

 

 

"My dear, they may be more then one, so best you both hide inside, we'll be fine." He assured them.

 

 

Both girls shared a look before nodding, allowing all five men race out of the house with Joanna locking the door behind them. It was then she tensed up,

 

 

"Joanna?" Eliza hesitatedly asked.

 

 

"I left my bedroom window open and the back door too," Joanna gasped out, but Eliza quickly assured her while taking the other girl's hand,

 

 

"I'll close the back door, you run upstairs and close your window." 

 

 

Joanna nodded, "Alright but be careful."

 

 

With that, both girls webt opposite ways as Joanna raced up the stairs as Eliza ran down to the kitchen, where the backdoor was.

 

 

Making there within seconds, Eliza froze, paling as she saw the door was wide open. Confused and scared, Eliza slowly made her way forward to the door when she heard someone speak from tge other side of the kitchen,

 

 

"Peek-a-boo~" they sanged. "I found you."

 

 

Wheeling around, Eliza saw the man himself, sitting on the counter while playing with his knife with a unpredictable grin on his face. Eliza felt her heart skipping a beat as he went on,

 

 

"Missed me, Lizzie? You little slut..."

 

 

The man was none other then Henry Livingston.

 

 

It was then... Eliza screamed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...
> 
>  
> 
> You know. Hamliza always read of to me as Fluff, joy, and sunshine...
> 
>  
> 
> Yet here I am,
> 
>  
> 
> Torturing them...
> 
>  
> 
> I kind of feel bad... 
> 
>  
> 
> One thing for sure, I am almost done with this book. And boy, you all will be satisfied with this book's ending. *winks*


	30. A Final Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henry Livingston attempts to do his final crime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all, going to spend my day with my family.
> 
>  
> 
> I have time to post so here is a small Christmas gift. A update.

Mr. Schuyler swallowed hard, something terrible is happening, he could sense it. Burr, seemed to feel the same, looking quite filchy and anxious, yet determine to get to the summerhouse. 

 

 

"How much farther, Colonel Burr?" Mr. Schuyler finally asked after a long amount of silence.

 

 

"Another five minutes or so, we'll be there," Burr concluded, his voice horse.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler sighs, before murmuring to himself. "The sooner the better."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Joanna froze, she heard Eliza's screams... 

 

 

Eyes widening, she immediately thought of the worst that Eliza came face to face with an intruder. A new protective fury awoke in her as Joanna raced out of her room, grabbing a nearby vase by it's neck and quickly, but quietly, went back downstairs. Hoping and praying that Angelo and the others will come to their aid.

 

 

Joanna was cautious with her actions, crept down the hall to the kitchen, where she heard two voices, one if them was Eliza. 

 

 

And she sounded terrified. 

 

 

Joanna finally reached the dorway to the kitchen, where she saw Eliza backed up against the corner, tears streaming down her face. Turning to the other side, Joanna nearly dropped the vase but quickly regained herself as she saw who it was.

 

 

And worst of all... he saw her too.

 

 

"Well, well, Ms. Church, so nice of you to join us?" Henry Livingston gave the most sickest smile that Joanna nearly fell ill, just by looking at him. Compustering herself, Joanna held onto the vase tightly, racing in front of Eliza like a lioness, feeling Eliza's hand over her arm.

 

 

"Get out, Livingston, if you know what's good for you!" She tried to look threatening, raising the vase above her head, letting him know she wasn't afraid to throw it.

 

 

Henry, however wasn't threatened. He was amused, clearly showing it as he chuckled, "Oh really? My, my, you got me so scared."

 

 

He licked his lips, eyeing Eliza with a longing that made her filch, cowering away as mental images formed up in her head as past memories consumed her. Joanna, noticing this, scowled, 

 

 

"Livingston, I giving you the count of five, if you don't leave then, I-I'll not hesitate," Joanna quietly hissed when her voice cracked. "One."

 

 

"You know, I didn't realize-," Henry smirked, looking smug.

 

 

"Two!" Joanna quickly contuined, feeling Eliza trembling behimd her.

 

 

"How beautiful Eliza is," Henry went on, taking a step forward.

 

 

"Three!" Joanna cried out. "Stay back!"

 

 

"Please, Henry, please," Eliza nearly begged. "Why are you doing this?"

 

 

"Because I want you," Henry told her, causing her to filch. "Because you belong to me."

 

 

He took another step forward, Joanna raised the vase higher,

 

 

"Four."

 

 

Henry ignored her, his eyes still fixed in Eliza. Eliza shooked her head violently at his words, glaring daggers,

 

 

"I was never yours. And I'll never be yours!" She yelled at him, surprising and amazing Joanna at her courage to raise her voice.

 

 

Henry, however, wasn't fond.

 

 

"Big mistake..." he growled, pulling out his knife, he dashed forward.

 

 

Both girls gasped in horror, Joanna strucked him in the face with the vase, letting it shatter as Henry stumbled backwards. But he didn't collapse, it only made him more angry. Looking up at her burning rage, Henry immediately raised the back of his hand and slapped her square in the face as Joanna let out of cry as she hit her forehead on the edge of an counter, sinking down to her knees as her vision began to blur. Eliza covered her mouth with her hands, watching helplessly as her friend was now at the mercy of this monster's feet.

 

 

"You girls don't stop being pesks, do you?" Henry growled, going through his coat and pulling out his pistol. "Don't worry. This will be quick."

 

 

He aimed his gun towards Joanna's head, a malicious grin pulling up on his features as he watched the girl losing consciousness.

 

 

Eliza screamed as she realized he was going pull the trigger, the next she knew, she found her racing up to him and shoving him as her as she can in the chest as Henry was taken by surprise. The sudden force made him lose his balance, his aim went somewhere else over Eliza's head and  ** _CRACK_** he had pulled the trigger...

 

 

* * *

 

 

The loud gun shot was even heard from outside, at the front of the house, as Mr. Church, Angelo, Washington, Lafayette, and Alexander stood frozen as they all slowly looked back at the house where they heard the gunfiring.

 

 

"Shit..." Alexander murmured, before he began racing back towards the house, in desperation. He needed to get to his Eliza, before it's too late because he knew, if he doesn't now he will lose her forever. 

 

 

He heard Angelo's yelling behind him, not at Alexander but more like cussing at himself for own stupidity. Lafayette was saying things in a mix of English and French, his words going on so fast that Alexander didn't even bother on trying to translate. Washington was, for the first time, swearing, Alexander had never thought he will ever hear his cool tempered general to ever use such language yet here he was. Mr. Church was yelling at himself that Alexander only make out words such as  _'Pathetic father!'_ or  _'Should have known better, scumbag!'_.

 

 

He was the first to get to the front door, fiddling with doorknob, cursing to himself as he remembered it was locked. Without thinking twice, he pulled back and prepared himself to break the door open. Mr. Church, who was now five feet away from him, quickly called,

 

 

"Alexander! No!"

 

 

His voice was followed by another, but it was female and wasn't directed to Alexander...

 

 

"Angelo!?!"

 

 

Wheeling around, the five men turned to the gateway, to see a carriage had pulled up around the corner and going through the gates, where Laurens drove the carriage forward with a confuse look in his eyes. But what was so appealing was the fact Aunt Gertrude and Uncle John had their head out the window, with Aunt Gertrude yelling her nephew's name.

 

 

Angelo gasped, quickly running up to the carriage as soon as it halted, swinging the door open as he was soon tackled into a tight hug by his aunt, uncle, Stephen, and Peggy. However... it was not long till his aunt and sister pulled away and took turns in smacking him hard, square in the face as everyone around them winced as the sound seemed like it hurted.

 

 

"What were you thinking, Angelo!?" Aunt Gertrude yelled at him, Angelo winced slightly as his usually quiet aunt raised her voice on him while she contuined yelling at him. "Scaring your old aunt like that?! Making her cry!? I thought you were  _dead!!!_ We all thought you were!"

 

 

"Now, now, Gertrude, calm down-," Uncle John tried to sooth the situvation but only recieved a snappy wife,

 

 

"Quiet John!"

 

 

"Brother, do you know how heartbroken we all were?!" Exclaimed Peggy, still looking up Angelo in disbelief. "We heard you fell into the heavy waters of the river, like, how did yiu survive!? You could have been actually dead and in no luck finding your body!"

 

 

Angelo opened his mouth to say something but hushed by the glares his little sister and aunt was giving him. He turned to Stephen for some support, but the poor boy was already cowering away behind Uncle John, who looked at him in defeat.

 

 

"I hate to get into that family reunion..." Mulligan said, under his tone as Laurens sighs,

 

 

"Believe me, so will I." 

 

 

Alexander, however still had his attention on the door, now determine to actually break it down.

 

 

"What's going on, here?" Tallmadge asked, helping Kitty out of the carriage. "We heard a gun shot a few distance away!"

 

 

Everyone fell quiet, each one of them exchanging looks to one and other, only one name came to mind. One person they all feared, coming back to finush his mission once and for all.

 

 

"H-Henry..." Kitty sputtered out.

 

 

That did, without thinking twice, Alexander was now ready to break down door, right this second now. Right when he was ready, Mr. Church blocked his way. Alexander was ready to question him, but only to stare disbelief as Mr. Church pulled out a key from his breat pocket, with a simple look that said 'Don't ask'. Wheeling around to face the door, Mr. Church fiddled with the lock as everyone else watched with wide eyes. 

 

 

Soon, a small clicking sound was heard and Mr. Church swung the door open and entered,

 

 

"Joanna!? Eliza!? Are in her-"

 

 

"Father!" 

 

 

Mr. Church trailed off, paling as he heard his daughter's distressed calls.

 

 

"Joanna?!" He cried, running down the hall yo the kitchen, with Alexander and Angelo close on his heels. Right when he made it to the doorway, Mr. Church gasped as he saw the kitchen was wrecked. 

 

 

There were shattered glass on the floor, a broken vase with drops of blood. There was a bullet hole that burst the pipes, where water leaked down. Turning to the corner, Mr. Church heard Angelo yell, as their eyes fell on the half-conscious Joanna, who sitting up againt the counter, her forehead having a long cut at the side where drips of blood drained down her face.

 

 

"Joanna! What happened? Are you alright!?" Angelo raced forward, follow by Mr. Church and Alexander, he pulled out a clean handkerchief and attempted mend her cut.

 

 

"I'm.. I'm fine.." Joanna breathed out, trying to stay awake. "But... Henry... he.. attacked. Eliza managed to attack him.... but he soon overpowered her and..." 

 

 

Joanna felt the dizziness over coming her, could clearly get her mind set. She heard Angelo pleads of her to stay awake. She heard her father yelling to... Mr. & Mrs. Cochran, who raced into the kitchen with distraught looks and came to her aid. But what she could see clearly was Alexander's pleading eyes, as if he was begging her about Eliza's safety.

 

 

Eliza... her dearest friend. She needed him.

 

 

"The lake... the lake.." Joanna sighs, pointing at the back door, that was wide open, tears streaming down her face. "She ran to the lake to... to... get him away from... m-me..."

 

 

Alexander's eyes widen, quickly getting up on his feet, he calls over his shoulder to the Cochran,

 

 

"Take care of her, I'll be back!"

 

 

And he will, with his Eliza safe in his arms. Alexander clutched onto his pistol, silently praying that Eliza was safe from the monster's clutches.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eliza ran by the sidelines of the lake, not daring to look back as she already knew that Henry was on her heels, his knife drawn out, ready to slice into peaces at any moment now once he had her in his arms. 

 

 

"Eliza! GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW, YOU WHORE!" Henry roared after her.

 

 

Eliza just kept running, watching her balancing as she nearly tripped twice already. She could hear Henry staggering behind her, stumbling at every few steps. Just as she wanted to pride herself that she finally got the upper hand... she slipped and fell forward. Her dress was stained and wet, Eliza had trouble getting up and it was because of that, Henry finally reached up to her. 

 

 

"Had your fun, you little bitch..." he growled, toying with his knife as he stares down at her down. Eliza swallows hard, finally looking up at him,

 

 

"Don't call me that," she replied, gazing into his eyes, trying to read his next action. She had nowhere else to go as she was now at his mercy. She watched as he analysed her, only to see a flicker of a reaction. Eliza was confused... only to remember, her hickies. Looking down at the corner of her eyes, she saw them still dark and large for anyone to see them, completely exposed.

 

 

Swallowing hard, she quickly looked up at Henry to see his full reaction only to meet his hand hitting her hard in her face. Eliza gasped, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she touched the stinging part of her face of where he just hit her. She was met with another hit on the cheek, only to be dragged up on her feet, where he went full out spitting insults as he contuined to hit her. 

 

 

"You, stupid, useless, good for nothing bitch! You're a slut! A whore! A pet! To who, now?  _Hamilton!?_ " Henry screamed her face, shaking her violently as Eliza coughed out sobs, tears streaming down her eyes like a river as she didn't dare look up at him.

 

 

"LOOK AT ME, YOU  _BASTARD_ LOVING **_WHORE!_** " 

 

 

Eliza refused to make any eye contact, meeting another hit by Henry, bruising her lips. Eliza squeezed her eyes shut, crying out loud as he wrapped his hand over her neck, holding her so hard that the poor girl nearly couldn't breathe.

 

 

"Very well then," Henry snarled at her, finding satisfaction to hear the girl choking for air as her eyes finally opened wide, looking at him pleadingly as she started to grow blue. "Have it your way. Die young, sweet little Lizzie... it was fun when it lasted."

 

 

He drew out his knife again, Eliza finally realized there may be no way for her escape now. She was going to die at this moment now, knowing Henry will not hesitate. Closing her eyes, Eliza thought of the faces of those she loved. 

 

 

Her family. Her father and mother, who might have to mourn the loss of their eldest daughter once word reach them. Her little brothers, John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer, who were all too young to understand why their big sister will not be coming home anymore. Her darling sister, Peggy, who will lose the only sister she had. Angelo, her big brother who she loves dearly and had did nothing but doted and protected her as they grew up. Her darling aunt and uncle, her dearest friends, they all swam in her head. But most of all...

 

 

Her Alexander... probably will the last thought she will have now. And if his face she would happily think of before she loses it all...

 

 

But just when she thought it was over... it was suddenly a new begining, when she heard the voice of her Alexander, 

 

 

"LIVINGSTON!"

 

 

Eliza's eyes snapped open, suddenly gasping as Henry suddenlylet go of her neck, letting her fall on her knees, gasping for air. Weakly looking to side, she saw her Alexander before them, his pistol pointed towards Henry with flaring eyes of anger.

 

 

"Step away from Eliza, you son of a..." Alexander growled.

 

 

Henry raised a brow and mockily began to look around, "Eliza? Never heard of her... hmm," he pretending to think only to gasp out and snap his fingers, as if he solved the mystery. "Oh! You mean your whore?" 

 

 

Henry gestured down to the tear streamed Eliza, who was too weak to even move, taking shaky breathes as she trembled ever so slightly. Alexander felt his heart sinking at the sight of his Eliza, his Angel, all broken and confused and scared before snarling, turning his full attention back to Henry.

 

 

"How dare you touch her?!" He yelled.

 

 

Henry stared at Alexander knowingly before he suddenly took a handful of Eliza's hair, letting her cry out in pain and sob as he pulls her up on her feet against his chest, holding a knife to her throat. Alexander froze,

 

 

"No... let go of her, Livingston," Alexander cried, tears forming in his eyes as he met the helpless and broken stares of his dear Eliza, who was gazing up at him as if he was her last hope. "Let go of her, or else-"

 

 

"Or else, what?" Henry challenged, looking like a madman.

 

 

Alexander was speechless and for the first time, he felt his brain shutting down.

 

 

"Hen-Henry... w-why are you d-doing this..?" Eliza meekly spoke out, sniffing. "W-why do you want to h-hurt me so much..? Wh-what did we ever do to you..."

 

 

"Keep your tongue tie, Eliza," Henry hissed, itching the knife closer to her throat as she whimpered quietly. Alexander never felt so much hatred in his life, dropping his pistol to the side,

 

 

"Is... is this all a game to you?" Alexander spoke out, catching Livingston's attention, who hummed with a psychopathic grin on his face.

 

 

"Hm... maybe," Henry shrugged, pulling Eliza closer to his body, who only teared up even more.

 

 

"What can I say. I don't like losing. So... if I can't win. I'll makes sure you don't either, Hamilton. After all, I am a man who knows what he wants. If I don't get it, I'll makes sure no one else can."

 

 

"You have gone mad..." Alexander shooked his head. "You will never get away with this..."

 

 

"...Seems like I already had!" Henry yelled, taking Eliza by the wrist and turned her over, Eliza screamed as she realized he was going for her heart.

 

 

"NO!" Alexander cried out.

 

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

 

Time suddenly stopped.

 

Eliza blinked back tears, feeling Henry's grasp sliding off her wrist as she fell backwards, eyes wide. Alexander stared at the sight in disblief, not believing what was happening.

 

 

Henry... dropped his knife, shoulder shaking. His eyes were wide as tears formed the corner of his eyes. Slowly looking down, he saw blood spewing out from the side of his ribcage. Blinking back tears, Henry looked up to the side and coughed out blood when he saw Philip Schuyler, in the distance, gun pointed directly at him. Beside Mr. Schuyler was Burr and Angelo, who were staring with jaws hunged down, blinking in disblief. 

 

 

Henry growled, turning to fully face them and took a step forward, only to meet another bullet in the chest. Then another. And another. And another. 

 

 

Mr. Schuyler kept pulling the trigger, tears streaming down his face and his eyes burned with hatred. Hating the man before with every last part of him.

 

 

This man was a monster who hurted his child. His Eliza. His sweet, innocent Eliza who did nothing wrong. But here was to let it happen. Not anymore. Mr. Schuyler kept pulling the trigger, ignoring his son's words. Ignoring Burr's pleades. Ignoring Alexander's cries.

 

 

He ignored everyone until...

 

 

"Daddy! Please stop!"

 

 

He heard his Eliza's begging words, looking down at her, where she laid on grass, pleading to her father to stop the horror. The horror of her father killing another man. For that moment, Mr. Schuyler didn't see his twenty-three-year-old daughter, he saw his precious eight-year-old child, looking up at him as if she woken up from a tear striking nightmare.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler dropped his pistol to the ground, falling to his knees, burying his face in his hands and sobbed out.

 

 

Eliza helplessly reached out to him, but her eyes slowly turned to face Henry, who had blood stains everywhere, trembling ever so slightly. Slowly, losing strenght, Henry looked down at her and it was at that moment, he gave her look. A look that may haunt her for the rest of her life.

 

 

The bloodiest, malicious, and the most murderous grin anyone may have ever had to withness before he utters his last words,

 

 

_"Who won?"_

 

 

It was then, Eliza saw the color in Henry's piercing eyes drain out, before he limbly fell backwards into the lake and all she could do was just watch as he sinks to the bottom of the lake. Everything began going too fast for her then, Eliza felt sick in her stomach, her head was spinning. Confused, scared, and helpless, it was too much for her as she fell onto her back, her vision darkening. She heard four voices in total, Burr's, her father's, her brother's, and finally... her Alexander's.

 

 

Their faces surronding her, was the only memory she had before everything went black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Henry Livingston...
> 
>  
> 
> Is... 
> 
>  
> 
> Is..
> 
>  
> 
> Gone...


	31. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is now going well... perfectly well...

Eliza her head felt heavy, so many images were flowing in her head as she blinked several times, trying to adjust to the sunlight through the dim curtains. Many images, like faces of each of her family members, her friends, her Alexander, and... her father?! Eliza jolted up, her father, Henry's attempts of murdering her in front of Alexander, her father saving her but she couldn't see him. 

 

 

Eliza looked around desperate, scared, confused as she tried to recongize the room she was in. Only to freeze. 

 

 

She was back in Albany. At her house, in her bedroom! But how? So many questions, so many images, it wasn't long till it got too much for her as Eliza frantically started calling out for her family,

 

 

"MOTHER!?  _ANGELO!? **FATHER!?!**_ " She cried, not realizing she was now crying, fighting with the blankets, trying to get away but only then, her mother, Mrs. Schuyler came rushing into the room as Eliza finally felt somewhat at peace as she reached her arms out to her. "Mother..." she whimpered out.

 

 

 

"Oh my God, my Eliza!" Mrs. Schuyler burst into tears, racing over to the bedside, wrapping her arms around her weeping daughter in the attempts of comforting her and herself. "My darling girl, ssh, ssh, mother's here now, don't need be scared now."

 

 

"Oh ma," Eliza sobbed, burying het face into her mother's stomach as Mrs. Schuyler stroked her hair. "I was so scared."

 

 

"I know, I know," Mrs. Schuyler hushed, pulling her back so she could eipe her daughter's tears. 

 

 

"W-where's father? Is he alright? I'm scared, ma! Is Alexander alright, what about brother? Is he okay too, and Joanna! Henry hit her very hard, and, and, Henry... he.. he...-" Eliza felt herself panicking even more, only to quiet when her mother pressed a kiss on her forehead.

 

 

"They are alright, sweetheart, everyone is alright," her mother sit on the edge of Eliza's bed, taking both of her hands. "Your father is currently in his office. Your brother is in town, running some errands with Colonel Hamilton. Peggy is staying at the Van Rennselaers with your aunt and uncle for a while. Joanna is safe at home with her family."

 

 

Eliza gulped, nodding, only to remember someone else,

 

 

"Kitty?! Where's Kitty? Is she-"

 

 

"She is safe, my darling," her mother assured, smiling softly at her. "She is staying at Washington's base with Major Tallmadge and her little sister."

 

 

Eliza's eyes widen, "Her sister!.. You mean, they are finally free from the Livingstons?" Eliza prayed her mother's word was 'yes', Kitty deserved her good ending, she really did.

 

 

It was her mother's smile that truly convinced as Eliza felt her first, real smile actually came to light.

 

 

"Yes. The Livingstons have no say on them anymore. They are no longer Livingstons anymore, they are now Tallmadges," her mother brightly replied. Eliza felt a warmth in her heart as those words left her mother's mouth.

 

 

"The major adopted them as his sisters?" She asked in a soft tone. Mrs. Schuyler sighs, nodding, her smile slightly fading,

 

 

"The court approves."

 

 

Eliza felt her heart skipping a beat, her eyes widening, as words finally left her mouth in a tone of worry. "Court? What court? Why don't I remember..."

 

 

"Because you were blanked out for an entire week, my darling," Mrs. Schuyler cupped her face, Eliza felt her heart sinking as her throat fell dry. 

 

 

"A week?" She weakly croaked out.

 

 

"Yes," Mrs. Schuyler nodded, looking away as she remembered the past events that day.

 

 

"You were send back here after your uncle and aunt took a good look at you. You were in terrible shock, my dear. No one knew when you will wake up. Colonel Hamilton stayed by your side the entire trip back to Albany, he even carried you inside. Your father and I got all our best doctors to check up on abd they only said it was best if we wait."

 

 

Eliza gulped down, "A-alright... what happened next?" 

 

 

"Well... fortunately, Mr. Van Rennselaer was kind enough to open his home at Stephen's kind request to allow your aunt and uncle to stay till their house is rebuild. Peggy is staying there at your father's request, since she is still shocked about the entire experience. Mrs. Church has been visiting a lot lately, helping me take care of your little brothers, with the help of Isabelle as well, they are all currently at the Churches right now. Mr. Church and Joanna are recovering as well, but what Mrs. Church as been telling me, they were getting better by the day, yet it still will take time..." Mrs. Schuyler bit her lips, Eliza looked down and nodded.

 

 

"Mrs. Washington had been asking about you a lot. I recieved many letters this past week. General Washington, himself, made a visit, to check up on us."

 

 

Eliza smiles softly, "They are very kind people, ma."

 

 

"Yes," Mrs. Schuyler smiles fondly at her daughter. "Yes they are." But her smile slightly cracked. "It pains to know that I thought of Colonel Hamilton in a horrendous light when in reality, he was busy keeping you safe and sound..."

 

 

Eliza took her mother's hand, ready confess, "Mother, I love that man. I really do. You and father may see him having nothing and a fox, but there is more to him. He's kind. He's dedicated. He's determined, in a good way. I agree, he might be reckless, but I know he could be tamed. And most of all mother, I know I love him and he loves me, he will be ready to show it anyway possible and-,"

 

 

"He wonned our hearts at court, darling," Mrs. Schuyler cherished her daughter's face, taking Eliza by surprise. 

 

 

"W-what?"

 

 

"As soon you came back to Albany, the Livingstons made a case against us," Mrs. Schuyler told her daughter, who seemed to pause on fear, staring up at her in complete horror. Breathing in, Mrs. Schuyler contuined, 

 

 

"The case was about your father shooting Henry. We were all desperate and helpless. It nearly felt like no one was on our side. Our letters were not reaching to Washington or any of our friends as the Livingstons' kept stopping our letters. But... it was Hamilton who came to our rescue, he delivered all our letters and it was because him, we were justified in court. Where, everyone you knew, involved in this case and supported our side, came out and spoke out the terrorizing events and all of Henry's wrong. Kitty, herself, stood against her own parents. The jury was on our side, where both Livingstons' girls were freed from their parents hands as their parents were to go to prison if they ever laid a hand on them or any of us. Hamilton did more than we could ever imagine... we see the way he looks at you... pure and in love."

 

 

Eliza looked up at her mother, hopefully,

 

 

"Does... does this mean... you and father approve?" She asks quietly yet hopefully.

 

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler looks down at her daughter for a brief a moment, cupping her face, she nodded with a warm smile as a tear slid down her cheek. "You have our blessings."

 

 

Eliza jumped into her mother's arms in a tight embrace, tears of joy streaming down her cheek.

 

 

"Oh thank you, mother, thank you!"

 

 

"Eliza?"

 

 

The mother and daughter soon pulled away, looking over to the doorway, their face lightening up to see Mr. Schuyler peering at the doorway.

 

 

"Father!" Eliza bounced on the bed excitedly, as if she were a child bouncing on her parent's bed like she use to in her youth with her, Angelo, and Peggy.

 

 

 

Mr. Schuyler burst into tears, racing over to his daughter and wife, pulling them both in a tight embrace. 

 

 

"My girl! My girl! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to go through all this horrific gestures and... and..." Eliza only held her father tighter.

 

 

"I'm fine, father! I swear, I'm fine," she told him, tears of joy streaming down her eyes as she pulled away to see a the tear jerker smile on her father's face, sinking into his chest as he kissed her forehead.

 

 

"Eliza?!"

 

 

Two muscline voices exclaimed out. Turning to look behind her father, Eliza gasped with a big smile on her face, reaching out her arms as she saw her Alexander and her big brother, Angelo, standing by the doorway in shock and relieved. Without hesitation, both young men raced over to embrace the girl before them, nearly suffocating her.

 

 

 

"Um... a-air, p-please?" Eliza coughed out.

 

 

Both men faltered and shuffled away as soon as they let go, only then Angelo turned backed and embraced his little sister, more gently, not wanting to let her go. Eliza giggled in her brother's embrace, yet, she couldn't resist on looking over his shoulder to look at her Alexander, to spare a quick glance. There he stood, completely flustered and relieved, locking eye contact with her as both feeling a liggt blush dusting up on their cheeks. Both of them feeling their hearts skipping a beat at this beautiful feeling called love. 

 

 

Mr. Schuyler spares to glance at both of them, biting his lips, he knew very well what will come next. All he had to do is wait...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Ahem, sir? Mr. Schuyler- I mean, General Schuyler?" 

 

 

Mr. Schuyler looked over his shoulder, his eyes escaping from his work for a moment. By the doorway to his office, he saw Alexander nervously standing there,

 

 

"Hamilton." Mr. Schuyler nodded.

 

 

"Pre-premission to enter, sir?" Alexander stuttered, coughing in his fist pretending there was a tickle in his throat.

 

 

 Mr. Schuyler looked away, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips as he uttered,

 

 

"Premission granted, soilder," he looked uo again. "Tell me, how may I help you?"

 

 

"Well, um, first, you got a letter from General Washington, sir," Alexander quickly handed the older man a envelope, which Mr. Schuyler swiftly took. Opening it and scanning the letter, he gently placed it to the side of his desk, before speaking out,

 

 

"Just a friendly letter from our general, I invited him for another dinner with his officers real soon. You should come too, Colonel Hamilton."

 

 

Alexander cleared his throat, nodding,

 

 

"C-course, sir. But... I am also hear to ask you a question."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler walked over and opened a cabinet in his office, pulling out some red wine and two glasses, before going back to the young man. Pouring both of them a drink, handing a glass to Alexander, Mr. Schuyler clicked their glasses,

 

"Do talk," he told the younger man, sipping his wine glass. "If you have anything to say ablut the  _love marks_ on my daughter's neck, please be free."

 

 

Alexander choked on his drink, violently started coughing, regaining himself as Mr. Schuyler patted his back.

 

 

"I, uh, I can explain sir!" Alexander quickly said, attempting to clear things up.

 

 

"Oh, please, do," Mr. Schuylee shrugged. "By all means, I would  _love_ to hear the tales of how you  ** _deflowered_** my sweet, darling, innocent little girl."

 

 

Alexander felt his heart sinking, feeling extremely intimated of how calm Mr. Schuyler sounded. This... this was defiantly a sign of a angry father.

 

 

"Um. Sir, the thing is. I really do love your daughter!" Alexander blurted the last part, handing back his glass to the older man, who raised a brow. "I know, I am not a great maych for her and you already know about my heritage, it even surprise me that Eliza still stayed by my side. I do admit, I don't deserve her one single bit and-,"

 

 

"Yet she still wants you," Mr. Schuyler told him, taking Alexander by surprise. Silence fell betwen the two men, Alexander swallowed hard as he contuined talking,

 

 

"I guess you could put it that way, sir. I know, I may not have anything much to offer her or your family, yet my love for her is true and I swear sir, I will try to give her most fulfilling life that she deserves!"

 

 

"So you're saying," Mr. Schuyler putted Alexander's glass on his desk, his eyes still on the younger man.

 

 

Alexander gulps, "I am here to ask for your blessings for your daughter's hand sir."

 

 

Another long silence filled the room, Mr. Schuyler eyed Alexander like an eagle. Alexander felt a cold sweat running down the back of his neck, watching the man take a final sip of his wine before placing the glass aside nd made his way forward. Once Mr. Schuyler was less then a feet away from Alexander... he shooked his hand with a warm, fatherly smile on his face.

 

 

"Be true, Alexander, that is all I want from you," he told the young man.

 

 

Alexander was quiet, slowly processing on what the older man just said before gasping out in joy and quickly shook the chuckling man's hand in utmost happiness.

 

 

"Thank you, sir! Thank you, sir!" 

 

 

"No. Thank you, for all you have done for us, Alexander," Mr. Schuyler patted Alexander's shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A short while past, another ball strucked up in early Spring with many rebels present like before, so, it wasn't surprise for the Schuyler Family to attend. It brought the great joy, Peggy reunited with her family, hand in hand with Stephen as Mrs. Schuyler tooked it as a opportunity to let them dance together. She would later on disappear with Mrs. Church, to let their husbands exchange so words. 

 

 

During this past while, the two men, still very much not friends yet they did began to tolerate with each other. Their exchange of letters were polite and somewhat friendly, they might gain a friendship if they contuine on wuth these gestures.

 

 

Eliza even managed to speak to Tallmadge and Kitty, stating that they been greatly well and Kitty's little sister,  _their_ little sister is doing well and is with Eliza's younger brothers with Isabelle. After a few friendly words, the two siblings dispeared into the crowd. Letting Eliza go to her big brother, Angelo, for company.

 

 

Angelo and Eliza were closer then before, standing off in the sidelines as they watched as everyone danced and had a time of their lives.

 

 

"So, I heard a rumor that the great Angelo Schuyler finally is planning to settle down with a sweetheart?" Eliza looked up at her brother, smiling innocently up at him.

 

 

Angelo smiles, taking a sip of his champagne, "Might else well... no doubt  in my mind or heart or soul, I am deeply in love with Joanna."

 

 

Eliza grins, squinting her eyes up at him, 

 

 

"It will be nice to have her part of the family. Are you planning to purpose anytime soon?"

 

 

"Soon? Yes," Angelo nodded, offering his arm to his sister who tooked it gladly, leading her around the ballroom as they talked.  "I am planning to ask for Mr. Church's blessings. Maybe in a week, defiantly before I leave back to base."

 

 

Eliza sighs, looking up at her brother with a tiny smile,

 

 

"I'll miss you."

 

 

"I'll miss you too," he told her, patting her hand.

 

Eliza sighs, before looking over to the side, her eyes lidding up,

 

 

"Um, Angelo, I see a certain girl named Joanna, off in the sidelines, hoping for a dance, maybe go approuch her?" She suggested as her brother looked over his shoulder, quickly catching the eyes of the sweetfaced Joanna.

 

 

"Yes. I'll be on the dance floor if you need me," he told her, kissing her hands before he left to go across the ballroom,  exchanging words with Joanna as Eliza watched her brother charmed the girl onto the dancefloor.

 

 

That was her brother, Eliza couldn't help but giggle.

 

 

"Something tickle your funny bone, I'm guessing?

 

 

Eliza gasped, turning around to see Alexander, crossed arms, smirking at her. Eliza grinned,

 

 

"If you are planning to tickle me, I will not hesitate to scream," she told him.

 

 

"Hm, you got me so scared," Alexander teased with a cheeky grin, offering his arm as Eliza happily took it as he led her out of the ballroom into the gardens. "But, let's let it slide."

 

 

Eliza shooked her head with a warm smile before looking up at the night sky. "This reminds when we first met, doesn't it?"

 

 

"Indeed it does," Alexander sighs, dreamily.

 

 

It wasn't long until they rested on a nearby bench, adoring the plants and flowers and fountain. Well... Eliza did. Alexander had something else on his mind.

 

 

"Alexander," Eliza giddily turned to him, only to pause, when she saw him looking a bit anxious, concerning her. "Alexander? Are you alright?"

 

 

Alexander quickly snapped back to reality, "I uh, yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" He nervously replied. Eliza bit her lips,

 

 

"You... you seemed nervous? Are you really alright? Do you want a drink, I could gt one for you now-," Eliza made a move to get up and it was then Alexander pulled her back knto the bench, before hopping off and bending to his knees in front of her.

 

 

Eliza's eyes widen as she watches his actions, watching him fiddling his hand in his coat, murmuring apologies to her and stuttering out. Eliza gasped, covering her mouth as tears formed at the corner if her eyes as she watched Alexander pulled out a red velvet box.

 

 

"I, uh, God, where do I begin?" Alexander stammered, scratching the back of neck. He swore he had his speech all memorized but it looks like the excitement got the best of him. "I uh... Eliza, before I met you, my only goal was to prove myself to the world around me. I wanted to show everyone that I was not just a bastard, orphan born immigrant from the Nevis, I wanted to be more then that. Then you walked into my life, turning my whole world upside down."

 

 

Eliza felt more tears watering up her eyes, biting her lips as she smile, letting him contuine,

 

 

"I never thought I could feel this way for anyone! Everything about you, it drives me crazy and send my whole world spinning around ad around and around. And... when I'm with you, I feel home. You heal the wounds I have inside me. I never want to lose you. I never want you out of my sight. I only want to run into your arms, to hold you and keep you safe. I know, for a very long time now, every morning when I wake up, the first thing I want to see is your face. And... well... what I'm saying is... I.. Elizabeth Schuyler,"

 

 

Alexander opened the box, revieling a beautiful gold ring, Eliza bit back a sob as she smiles down at him.

 

 

"W-will you... marry me?"

 

 

Eliza finally let tears fall, smiling big. Alexander quickly began to stutter,

 

"Oh my God! I didn't mean to make you cry, is it too rushed? I understand if you don't want I-," he was about to ramble again, it wasn't until he was cupped by his face by Eliza, who laughed through her tears,

 

 

"Alexander, I don't know what to say," she sniffed, giggling lightly as Alexander's eyes widen in realization before softening, slipping the ring onto her finger.

 

 

"Well... please, just say yes," Alexander softly said, gently wiping her tears. Eliza smiled, squinting her eyes,

 

 

"Oh Alexander, yes. Yes, yes, yes, and a million times yes! I'll marry you!" She told him with great joy, letting him pick her up by the waist spinning around in great joy before sertling her down as Alexander let tears of his own fall out. Both laughing in joy, before kissing under the stars.

 

 

Behind some trees and bushes, Kitty and Tallmadge watched the couple in the distance, eyes widening with joy.

 

 

"She said yes," Kitty whispered, quietly squealing.

 

 

"She did say yes!" Tallmadge nodded, grinning big.

 

 

The brother and sister looked down at each other, holding each other's hands,

 

 

"Brother, does this mean what I think it means?" Kitty asked, tears watering uo her eyes with happiness.

 

 

"Dear sister," Tallmadge grinned widely, spinning her around. "It's going to be wedding day, soon!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Wedding day is coming soon... don't miss it!❤


	32. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding that will always be memorable for the young couple....
> 
>  
> 
> In a weird good way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man... this is so emtional for me to write...😢😭

The wedding day has finally arrived, to think all the planning was stressful, was nothing but a lie. The actual day had to be the biggest mountain of stress for everyone as they all needed to know their places. Where the bride is. Where the groom stands. Families and friends, other guests. And most importantly,

 

 

"WHERE'S THE PRIEST!" Mrs. Schuyler cried, running around the Schuyler's house, in order to find the priest they called for.

 

 

"Running a little late, I'm afraid," Mr. Schuyler sighs heavily, elbows on the dining table as he was drinking wine from the bottle.

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler froze, slowly turning to face her husband, letting out a shriel cry,

 

 

"Philip! You can't get drunk before the ceremony! You need to walk our Eliza down the aisle, remember!?" Mrs. Schuyler scowled, taking the wine bottle into her grasp. Mr. Schuyler filched at his wife's cold stares, fixing up his collar, he stood up,

 

 

"You misunderstand, my love, those weren't my intention," he assured her yet his wife didn't looked fazed. Clearing his throat, he contuined, "I am just nervous, that's all. Just some wine to calm my nerves, not want to spoil our little girl's big day!"

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler huffs, rolling her eyes as she made her way to the other side of the dining table,

 

 

"It will get ruined if you accidentally get yourself drunk, Philip," she murmured, only to pause, looking down at the tiles, looking down at her reflection that mirrored through the tiles. A flash of memory and Mrs. Schuyler let a tear slide down to her chin as a tiny smile formed on her face as she looked up at the cieling.

 

 

"Catherine? Darling? Are you alright?" Mr. Schuyler asked, immediately concern at his wife's sudden change if behaviour as he slowly approuched her.

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler sniffed, smiling at her husband as she replied, "Oh, I'm fine, sweetheart. It just that... when did our Eliza grow up so fast? It feels like only last week I was cradling her in my arms, her always by my hip, afraid of letting me go." Mrs. Schuyler wiped the tears at the corner if her eyes as she took a seat by the dining table. "It is almost hard to believe she is finally woman getting married."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler's face soften, pulling out a seat beside her, chuckling lightly as he took off his specs, "I remember holding her in my arms, rocking her back to sleep whenever she got a horrible nightmare. And when she runs into my office to sit on my lap while I work. She is truly is best of girls, best of daughters."

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler giggled, leaning on her husband's shoulder,

 

 

"That Alexander better take care of our Eliza, or else I'll come down to their house and take her back myself."

 

 

"Not if I get there first," Mr. Schuyler kisses her forehead, "We are truly blessed to have one of the best daughters in the world, aren't we?"

 

 

"Indeed we are," Mrs. Schuyler closed her eyes with a blissful smile. Nothing might disturb them now...

 

 

"Ma'am, the priest is here," Isabelle comes into the room, carrying Rennselaer in her arms, being followed by the other two younger Schuyler boys, John Bradstreet and Philip Jeremiah.

 

 

"Finally!" Mrs. Schuyler leapt onto her feet, settling the wine bottle to the table, following Isabelle out the room after the maid set Rennselaer to his feet.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler watched from the corner of his eyes as the two women exited the room. Once he was sure they were gone, he slowly began to reach for the wine bottle...

 

 

"Pa."

 

 

Mr. Schuyler froze, looking up to see his son, John, crossed armed with a tight frown on his face, standing down the table, staring down at him. Mr. Schuyler leaned back in his chair as his fourteen-year-old son glared daggers at him. Gulping, he turned to look the other way, to see his twelve-year-old son, Philip Jeremiah, taking a seat beside him, matching his brother's frown, looking just as intimating. Finally, Mr. Schuyler turned to look across the table to see Rennselaer, sitting across from him. For a small nine-year-old, Rennselaer was able to pull off a intimating scowl.

 

 

Blinking twice, Mr. Schuyler looked back at the wine bottle, then facing each of his sons' intimating features before sighing in defeat, pushing the wine bottle away,

 

 

"You three are just like your mother," he grumbled. John made his way over, latting his father's back,

 

 

"Well, father, tough love is still love," he told him.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler sighs, a tiny smile pulling up his on face before chuckling lightly,

 

 

"You are very much right, son," he replied, ruffling John's hair. The thought of love... love was the big factor of today, for it was his daughter's wedding day...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alexander was fiddling with his tie for nearly an hour, checking himself in front of the mirror over and over again. Quietly muttering to himself whenever he saw even one wrinkle on his suit, his friends looking smugged as they watched fiddle around.

 

 

"Mon ami, it's alright," Lafayette assured, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. "You look fine."

 

 

"Easy for you to say, you're already married! You been there, done that, now you have a reason to brag about it!" Alexander grumbled, grabbing a hairbrush, determine to make himself look good.

 

 

"Well, you have point, but..." Lafayette shrugged, glancing over at Burr, Mulligan, and Laurens for support. Burr rolls his eyes, with a slight smile,

 

 

"Alexander, stop worrying, what is the worse that could happen?" 

 

 

Alexander was quiet for a second, before settling the hairbrush down and sighing, "What if Eliza doesn't want marry me anymore? What if she change her mind?"

 

 

The tension of silence was easily felt around them as soon as those words left Alexander's mouth. Silence, Alexander drooped his head down, thinking that al the possibilities that may go wrong. Could he make Eliza happy? Will he even be a good husband, let alone a father to their children? All these thoughts filled his head if it weren't the comforting hand of Laurens, who grabbed him by his shoulder, ghrowing him onto a chair that Mulligan pulled out.

 

 

"Hey, now, listen," Laurens gently said, a reassuring smile on appearing on his lips. "It's going to be okay, simply because, it is!"

 

 

"You two went through a lot together, no doubt in my mind that she is just as nervous as you," Mulligan added, patting Alexander's shoulder. "And that's okay!"

 

 

"...It is?" Alexander sighs heavily.

 

 

"Oui!" Lafayette slid on the armrest if the chair, taking Alexander by surprise as the Frenchman threw a arm around his friend. "After all, mon ami, I was just like you on my wedding day, it's natrual!"

 

 

Alexander paused, before looking up at his friend with wide eyes. Lafayette, the young, charming Frenchman, nervous over his own wedding day?! That's almost unbelievable, considering how confident his friend acts 24/7.

 

 

"I... find that hard believe," Alexander blinked several times.

 

 

"Oh, believe me," Lafayette shrugged, winking down at his friend. "I was a mess. I literally tripped down the aisle... twice!"

 

 

The five friends burst out laughing until their side hurts, wiping tears from the corner of their eyes. Burr would then look at Alexander, grinning warmly,

 

 

"It's going to be fine, Alex," he told him. "But... maybe, for once... talk less, smile more?"

 

 

Alexander gave a genuine grin at his friend before nodding, "I'll do just that. Thank you. All of you."

 

 

"Glad to boost up your confidence," Burr chuckled, before murmuring quietly. "Though, I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

 

 

Earning a playful smack by Alexander, just when the door opened, revieling Tallmadge, looking wealthy and well,

 

 

"Ah! I see you're ready," Tallmadge smiles warmly at the five men. "We need the groom down the aisle, the wedding is going to start in less then fifteen minutes!"

 

 

Alexander's eyes widen as his friends all brushed past him, passing him winks, thumbs up, and a whisper of 'Good luck!'. Alexander bit his lips once he realized he was now alone in the room, with Tallmadge by the doorway, giving a reassuring smile.

 

 

Taking a deep breathe, Alexander took a step forward but froze as Angelo came into room, brushing past Tallmadge. Angelo, crossed his arms, smirking lightly at Alexander before turning to Tallmadge,

 

 

"Mind if he's late for three minutes or so, I need to talk to him," Angelo told him.

 

 

Tallmadge smiles knowingly, nodding before leaving, closing the door behind him. Eyeing the door in surprise, Alexander froze, slowly looking up at Angelo, who cracked his wrists.

 

 

Alexander gulped, tryimg hard not to look nervous, "Angelo? Um... is there something wrong?"

 

 

Angelo walked up to him, "No. Nothing is wrong or anything, I just need a few answers from you."

 

 

"Answers?" Alexander asked, looking confused.

 

 

"Yes, answers," Angelo turned to the mirror, fixing up his tie a bit. "Tell me, Alexander. Do you love my sister?"

 

 

"W-what!?" Alexander sputtered out, looking up at the man with wide eyes. "Why would you-,"

 

 

"Do you?" Angelo said once more, still not looking at the groom.

 

 

"Why of course I do!" Alexander cried out. "She is one of the most important people in my life!"

 

 

"Hm," Angelo thoughtfully hummed, turning around to face the shorter man. "Well, then, if that is the case. Alexander, will you please do a favour?"

 

 

Alexander looked up at the man, cautiously, "Um... depends on what it is."

 

 

Angelo smiled, which had Alexander taken back a bit since the man either glares, smirks, snaps, or only tries to kill him, never smiles!

 

 

"Alexander. From this very day, will you please makes sure nothing bad happens to Eliza?" Angelo genuinely asked, putting a hand on Alexander's shoulder. Alexander blinked, looking down at Angelo's hand in disbelief before turning back to look at him in the eyes. Angelo sighs and contuines,

 

 

"Growing up, Eliza and I had been inseparable. I made a vow that I'll always makes sure nothing bad ever happens to her and to protect her with my life, never leaving her out of my sight. Of course, I realized now, that I might not always be there for her. She isn't the little girl I always knew, she is a grown woman now, I need to accept that. Just like I need to accept you. And believe me, I still need to get use to you and try not break your face."

 

 

"Please not today, it's my wedding," Alexander murmured, only to pause for a bit, sharing look with the other man before the two started chuckling.

 

 

"I'll let you slide for now," Angelo told him, looking at him reassuringly before contuining on. "Now. Alexander. You and I might never be  _friends_ but I do want my sister to be happy. So Alexander, all I'm asking is that you to protect our Eliza, because she's best thing in our lives... please?"

 

 

Alexander stares up at Angelo for a mere second, before nodding with a warm smile, "I'll never lose sight that I've been blessed with the best wife."

 

 

Angelo grins, "That's all need to hear, Hamilton, that is all I need to hear. Thank you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Angelo quickly met up with his mother, Mrs. Schuyler, who looked extremely worried and caustious. Taking her hands, Angelo couldn't resist but asked,

 

 

"Mother, what's the matter?"

 

 

"I can't find your sister, Eliza," she replied, looking around the place. "Peggy and Stephen are already too busy getting the guests settled. The boys are with your father. Isabelle is leading the priest into the ceremony. The Churches are already settled in. You aunt and uncle too. Tallmadge and Kitty are already busy organising for the last minute. But I can't find Eliza!"

 

 

Angelo frowned, his sister should be happily getting ready to walk down the aisle right now, so what is taking her so long?

 

"Angelo!"

 

 

Surprised, Angelo wheeled around to see Joanna, in beautiful lilac silk, running down the hall down towards him and his mother, breathing heavily. Grabbing his arm, she explained the situvation,

 

 

"Eliza is a nervous wreck, I think she is getting cold feet or she is too scared of going down the aisle," Joanna told them.

 

 

"What?" Mrs. Schuyler looked at her in disbelief.

 

 

Angelo frowned, that sounds nothing like his sister and he should know well, bevause he knows his sister like he knows his own mind. Something is keeping her from going down the aisle and he is determine to know what it is. Swiftly turning to his mother,

 

 

"Mother, I am going check up on her, don't cancle anything!" Angelo tells her, satisfied to see his mother nod and turning to organize a few things. Angelo then turned to Joanna. "She been looking forward for this for as long as she dreamed, let me go talk to her, please."

 

 

Joanna nods, taking his hand and led him down the hall, "She's in her dressing room." She tells him.

 

 

Making it there in less then a few seconds, the pair were in front of a door, where Eliza was currently in. Sharing a look, Joanna knocked on the door,

 

 

"C-come in," they hear Eliza stutter on the other end of the door. Sharing a look, the pair opened the door and immediately found Eliza, all dressed up in her wedding dress, on a chair, trembling on a verge of tears.

 

 

Angelo immediately dived to his knees, taking both of his sister's hands, ready to comfort her.

 

 

"Eliza, what's the matter?" He asked her, worried consuming him.

 

 

"I.. I don't know, brother... I'm scared," Eliza sniffed.

 

 

"Scared?" Angelo says, wide eyes. He heard Joanna quietly closing the door behind her as she slowly enter the room. Angelo cherished his sister's cheek, "Scared of what? Don't you want this?"

 

 

"I do!" Eliza exclaimed, only to cower away. "I really do... but... what if I'm not enough for Alexander? What if I can't satisfy him..."

 

 

Joanna breathed softly, locking eyes with Angelo for a brief second and in those brief seconds, she softly smiled as she knew Angelo knew the right words to comfort his sister.

 

 

Slowly looking up at Eliza, Angelo felt tears streaming down his eyes.

 

 

"W-why are you crying brother?" Eliza quickly asked, looking down at him with wude eyes.

 

 

"Because," he tells her.

 

 

"You and Alexander are just made for each other. You balance each other out. Where he is reckless, loud, and a little arrogant at times, where else you are patient, quiet, and humble, you two understand each other. And, though, I really don't like the guy, you could do better..."

 

 

Eliza gave a look, the corner of her lips resisting a smile at her brother's remark, Angelo knew he was succeeding on warming her up for her big day.

 

 

"I am not blind, I see the love in eyes for you, that mirrors the love you have for him," Angelo tells her, wiping the small tear that slid down her cheek as Eliza smiles blissfully. "And seeing you getting married to the man you love, who loves you back, makes it 0.0001% easier for me to let my baby sister go."

 

 

Eliza looks down at Angelo, her eyes watering up with happiness before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you brother."

 

 

"Me too," Angelo sighs, buring his face in her shoulder, his eyes watering. "But tell that idiot of a future husband, you are gonna get in less then a minute that if he ever hurts you, I'll come back from Albany to your house and kick his ass."

 

 

Eliza laughed quietly, shaking her head, "My Alexander will never hurt me."

 

 

Angelo chuckles lightly, "He better not."

 

 

Joanna smiles at the sight, wiping away her tears before making her way over to them. Taking Eliza's hand, she asks,

 

 

"Are you ready for you wedding?"

 

 

Eliza giggled, nodding, "I am."

 

 

Angelo chuckles and helps her up to her feet, "Then let's get this wedding started."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Alexander was fidgeting yet again, the ceremony was suppose to start five minutes ago, yet his bride still is nowhere in sight. His previous thoughts welled up in his head once more, only to let them drift away when he caught eyes with Mrs. Schuyler, who gave the most motherly smile that he was only use to see from Martha Washington, here and there. In way, it calmed his nerves once more as he stood up straight and returned the smile.

 

 

Outside of the room, Mr. Schuyler was pacing back and fort, muttering that another glass of wine would have done him good. He, himself, was nervous he might mess up when walking down the aisle to hand off his litle girl. Sighing, he turned around and froze, his heart fluttering as he saw his sweet Eliza, running down the hall in her wedding dress, beaming brightly with bouquet in hand. Follow by Angelo and Joanna, who shared matching grins, made there to Mr. Schuyler, who look like he might start shedding tears at the sight of Eliza's beautiful form.

 

 

"Father, sorry to keep you waiting," Eliza told him, holding his hand with utmost delight.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler chuckled lightly, "No, no, for the bride to look this beautiful," he gestured her up and down, Eliza couldn't resist a giggle. "It is only natural for you to take your time."

 

 

"Well," Eliza sighs happily, looking over her shoulder to look at her brother and Joanna. "I had little help."

 

 

"Of course," Mr. Schuyler sighs warmly, offering his arm to his daughter who giddly took it. "Let's get the wedding started."

 

 

"We'll leave you to it," Angelo winks, linking arms with Joanna who quickly pressed a kiss on Eliza's cheek,

 

 

"May you have the best married life, ever, dearest," Joanna said with a warm smile.

 

 

"Thank you, dear sister," Eliza smiles blissfully at her, watching Joanna and Angelo disappear behind the ceremony door, closing it behind them. Out of sight, Eliza turned to her father,

 

 

"Shall we, pa?" She softly asked.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler blinkedback tears as he nodded, "We shall, before I change my mind and never let you leave my sight."

 

 

Eliza snickered, quickly hushing as the music began to play and the ceremony doors opened wide and it was then, the father and daughter took their cue to walk down the aisle. Eliza heard many small children gasping in awe, follow by hearing women quietly gushing over her wedding dress and the sightof her. Eliza didn't feel more in the spotlight. 

 

 

Alexander was caught taken surprise as the music suddenly playing, before hearing gasps and gushes, he looked over and his heart might have burst into fiery passion as he laid eyes upin Eliza, walking down the aisle with her father. Locking eyes with her, the room started spinning as Alexander couldn't wait to hold his Eliza, his angel, in his arms, share the rest of his life with her. Finally, Mr. Schuyler led his daughter to the end, kissing her one last time before handing her off to Alexander, before taking a seat betwen his gushing wife and squealing daughter, Peggy.

 

 

"Hi, darling," Eliza whispered to Alexander, a smile on her face as her eyes watered with joy.

 

 

"Hello, Angel, you look beautiful," Alexander whispered back to her, gently staring into her eyes as he felt he might start crying.

 

 

It was then, the priest began talking,

 

 

"We are gather here today, to wed these two,"

 

 

Joanna leaned onto Angelo's shoulder, listening as the priest contuined to talk. Angelo smirked down at her,

 

 

"Now, what got into you, love?" He whispered down at her.

 

 

"Oh, nothing," Joanna replied, smiling up at him. "Oh, Angelo, you're such a good brother."

 

 

Angelo felt his cheeks gently heated, "I just want my sister to be happy, if she is happy then I am as well."

 

 

"Alexander is a good man," she contuined softly, gently placing her hand on his. "I understand you may never like him. But I know you will eventually warm up to him."

 

 

"You're so devoted to me, you seem like you know me better then I do myself," Angelo chuckled quietly, cherishing her hand. Joanna grins blissfully,

 

 

"You are one of the greatest people in my life," her smile faltered a little bit, biting her lips. "My biggest fear is that I might lose you."

 

 

Angelo sighs quietly, holding her hand and giving it a tight squeeze, "You'll never lose me to anyone. And... if anyone tries to steal you, they have to deal with me first."

 

 

Joanna giggled, "Oh, that's a nightmare come true for the poor lad, we can only hope we might never encounter that day."

 

 

"Indeed we should," Angelo grins cheekily, scooting closer to her before the pair contuine to listen to the priest. 

 

 

"If you have any vows, you may say the now," the priest told them.

 

 

"Yes," Eliza turned to Alexander, squeezing his hand. "Alexander, the moment I knew I love you, I knew it will be a new chapter in my life. An new adventure for the both us. I will try to be the best wife for you and I'll never leave your side, I'll never stop loving you, and I'll be there for you till my final breathe."

 

 

Alexander was sure he will burst into tears right on the spot, "Eliza, the moment I knew I loved you, I wanted to be by your side till the end of my days. I understand, may not be the best husband out there but I will try to give you happiest life you till my final years, in hopes I fulfilled enough for you."

 

 

Eliza smiled, knowing a tear slid down to her chin after he was done.

 

 

The priest smile, "In ever lasting piece, may I have the rings?"

 

 

Rennselaer stepped forward and both, Alexander and Eliza knelt down to take them.

 

 

"You were always my favorite sister," Rennselaer whispered to Eliza, who grinned warmly at him.

 

 

"I love you, Rennselaer," she whispered to him, which he responded with a smile only to turn Alexander with the fakest smile that the man ever seen,

 

 

"You better stay true to your vows," the young young boy whispered to him before pulling away with a gentle grin. Alexander blinked, unsure how to react before turning his attention to his Eliza, smiling brightly.

 

 

 

With the priest acknowledgement, the pair slipped rings onto each other's fingers and it was then,

 

 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss," he bowed with a small grin, shoveling to the side.

 

 

And with that, Eliza leapt into Alexander's arms, pressing the biggest kiss on the lips as the man held her up by her waist, not planning to let her go anytime soon. The crowd cheered,

 

 

John and Philip Jeremiah slapped hands with big goofy grins on their faves, while Rennselaer hopped up and down in excitement.

 

Peggy and Stephen were cheering on the top of their lungs, waving their arms ip in the air like there was no tomorrow.

 

 

Mrs. Schuyler was wrapped in a tight group hug by Mrs. Church, Aunt Gertrude, and Martha Washington, who laughed merrily in their hold.

 

 

Mr. Schuyler sighs in relief before passing out, falling back as Mr. Church quickly caught him, rolling his eyes but the corner of his lips were in a warm smile.

 

 

Uncle John sighs heavily, wiping the sweat off his head as Washington gave him a friendly pat on back.

 

 

Kitty and Tallmadge were laughing in joy, applauded with their little sister, giggling happily.

 

 

Lafayette was probably the loudest out of rhe Squad, cheering on the top of his lungs, screaming in French.

 

 

Angelo chuckled at the sight, before gazing down at Joanna, who was clapping happily before locking eyes with Angelo. The two stared in each other's eyes for a brief second before Angelo leaned down to her, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips in which she returned it.

 

 

Mr. Church looked over his shoulder, quuckly spotting them. Studying them for a moment, he leaned down to the past out Mr. Schuyler in his arms, whispering in his ear,

 

 

"My dearest Philip, it appears that we'll be family soon. Just you wait."

 

 

* * *

 

 

The after party was filled with colors and brightness, nothing like Joanna had seen before. It was nice actually, seeing that everyone were enjoying themselves and having the best time of their lives. Joanna watched as the bride and groom are now finally sharing dance on the dance floor, after Eliza danced with several men tonight, with all of Alexander's dear friends. Though, Lafayette and Tallmadge both take the cake, since they playfully refused to give her back to her new husband. 

 

 

The most notable had to be the the warm hearted father-daughter dance, Angelo and Eliza shared a loving brother-sister dance, Eliza even shared a dance with George Washington! The cutest dance had to be when when John, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer danced with their eldest sister, only to have her taken by Stephen. Cheeky little cat.

 

 

Alexander shared a dance with his new mother-in-law, Martha Washington, Kitty, Peggy, Mrs. Church, and Joanna, herself, as the two shared many gentle words with each other.

 

 

But finally, Alexander and Eliza finally got their dance on a peaceful note, Joanna saw the truest love in their eyes that she couldn't help but smile. Suddely, she felt a tap on her shoulder,

 

 

"Ms. Church?" 

 

 

Joanna turned to meet the warm eyes of Isabelle, who smiles warmly at her. "Yes, Isabelle?"

 

 

"Angelo wanted me to tell you, to meet hom the storage room, with all the kitchen supplies are," Isabelle told her, taking the young girl by surprise,

 

 

"The storage room?" Joanna tilted her head with a silly smile on her lips. She hadn't gone to that storage room since the sugar incident.

 

 

"Apparently," Isabelle giggled. "Not sure why though."

 

 

Joanna shooked her head, still having that smile on her face, letting a small laugh, "I'll go now."

 

 

"Take care, miss," Isabelle nodded, much to Joanna's delight,

 

 

"Will do."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Making her way inside the storage room, Joanna cautiously walked around, softly calling out Angelo's name to no respond. Sighing, Joanna stood straight, crossed arms, only to squeak as she heard the storage room's door clicked shut, wheeling around to meet Angelo's handsome facial features, grinning cheekily down at her. Joanna's eyes widen before giggling lightly,

 

 

"Angelo, what is this?" Joanna shooked her head, smiling widely at him as he made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist,

 

 

"Well, there is nothing wrong to meet the love of my life, is there," Angelo flashed her a wink, before picking her up, resting her on top on a few crates. "Comfortable?"

 

 

"Very," Joanna giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But still, I must ask, why did you invite me here? Quite peculiar."

 

 

Angelo was about to speak, but Joanna beat him to it,

 

 

"Nuh-uh, Angelo, I know you well," she gently told him, pulling her arms to her chest, smiling gently at him. "You have a reason on why you send Isabelle to tell me to meet you here, don't you?"

 

 

Angelo stared down at her for a brief moment, biting his lips before sighing, pulling away to rub his fist. "Um, yeah, I do. I really do." 

 

He turned back to her, slipping a hand into his coat, feeling Joanna's warm eyes patiently waiting for him to contuine.

 

 

"I.. uh, God this sounded better in my head," Angelo muttered under his breathe.

 

 

"Angelo?" Joanna curiously asked. "Are you okay."

 

 

"I... uh," Angelo quickly turned around to face her and knelted down on one knee as Joanna's eyes widen and a tiny gasp escaped her lips as she watched his actions.

 

 

"Joanna, when I was a young boy, I always was hard to satisfy. I traveled around Europe, I studied in the finest colleges and had great teachers and mentors, I made great friends growing up, a beautuful, loving family, yet I always felt a small part in me, not satisfied. It secretly ate inside me. I felt guilty because I had so much in my life, I should be happy on what I have since many don't have what I do," Angelo told her, placing a hand on her knee, feeling his heart flutter as Joanna gently touched his hand with a sweet smile on her face. 

 

 

Clearing his throat, he contuined, "Then suddenly, you walked into my life and chaged it inside out. I felt there was something about you. You made me want to draw nearer to you. As time past on, I slowly began falling for you without even realizing it. And... well... so, Joanna Church,"

 

 

Joanna's felt tears streamong down her eyes as she saw Angelo bring put a small, red box opening it to reviel a gold ring inside,

 

 

"Will you marry me?" Angelo asked, his eyes begining to water.

 

 

Joanna sniffed letting more tears run down her face as she choked ou a laugh, nodding, "Yes."

 

"..Huh?" Angelo blinked, tears running down his face, before his face lidding up. "D-did you just say...?"

 

 

"YES!!!" Joanna squealed out, giggling in joy as Angelo slipped the ring onto her finger before pulling him into a long, passionated kiss. Pulling away, she whispered down to him, gently wiping his tears away, "My answers is always yes."

 

 

"I love you," Angelo chuckled out, sniffing lightly as he buried his face in her chest.

 

 

"I love you too," Joanna giggled, wrapping her arms around his head, buring her face in his hair.

 

 

Both very satisfied...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza squealed in delight as her husband twirled around in their bedroom, with her cradled in his arms as he chuckled wholeheartedly. Alexander would then gently toss her onto their bed, grinning innocently at her as Eliza shooked her head playfully up at him,

 

 

"All this dancing still didn't tucker you out, Mr. Hamilton?" She teased, squealing as Alexander fell onto the bed amd crawl on top of her,

 

 

"Well, Mrs. Hamilton, we do have one last  _dance_ left to do, don't we now?" He huskily said im her ear as Eliza felt her cheeks flushing before nodding with a tiny grin.

 

 

"We do."

 

 

Alexander pulled away before leaning down and pressing a warm kiss onto her lips, Eliza throwing her arms over his shoulders as his hand slid up on her back to fiddle with the buttons of her dress. Deepening the kiss, it became more steamy and just before anything could happen... they heard a knock on their bedroom door. 

 

 

Pulling away, the newly wedded couple shared a confused look before Alexander hopped out of bed and opened the door, with Lafayette barging in.

 

 

"Mon amis! You're married!" Lafayette exclaimed in utmost joy as he went to the center of the room, staggering a bit, a brandy bottle in hand.

 

 

"Lafayette? What are you doing!?" Alexander asked, wide eyes and confused.

 

 

"To congratulate you for your union to you petite belle!" Lafayette shouted, raising the brandy bottle up in air. Eliza's eyes widen before giggling softly behind her hand, where else Alexander was anything but amused. 

 

 

"You already did at the after party," Alexander muttered.

 

 

"I did?" Lafayette thought... or he atleast tried. Finally, convincing himself he did he shouted out. "I DID, DIDN'T I!"

 

 

"Laf. You're drunk, go to bed," Alexander grumbled, gesturing to the door. Eliza smiles, this was gonna to be good.

 

 

"What!? I'm not drunk!" Lafayette pouted, crossing his arms like a child. "I only drank five bottles of brandy."

 

 

"Five bottles!?" Alexander yelled, hearing Eliza yelped at Lafayette's statement. "Are you trying to hurt your liver!?

 

 

"Please, you drink six bottles if you could," Lafayette chirped, arms still crossed. Eliza turned to Alexander with a raised brow,

 

 

"T-that's not the point!" Alexander sputtered.

 

 

Lafayette was about to reply but quickly hushed as Eliza got off of the bed and made her way over to the Frenchman, a dazzling smile on her lips,

 

 

"Lafayette, my dearest general," she began, touching his arm as Lafayette gave her his full attention. "Will it be fine you take a break? I'm pretty sure your wife wouldn't want you drinking so much."

 

 

Lafayeyte paused before saluting, "Yes! My Adrienne would never want me drinking so much! Thank you, mademoiselle Eliza!" He made his way to door, shouting for one last time. "So long, mon amis!" 

 

 

And he was gone. Much to Alexander's relief, quickly locking the door again. Turning back to face voice, looking quite smugged,

 

 

" _Six bottles?_ " Eliza said, biting her lips with a tiny smirk on her face, innocently putting her hands behind her back.

 

 

"Can we discuss this later?" Alexander asked, making his way over and wrapping his arms around her waist. He watched Eliza pretendimg to think, before she kissed his cheek,

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

Alexander chuckled before leaning in to kiss her on her lips... only to freeze when another knock was heard against the door. Alexander grumbled as Eliza sighs.

 

 

Alexander made his way over, swinging the door open, to Eliza's delight, Kitty came in, dragging a drunken Tallmadge behind her.

 

 

"Kitty!" Eliza squealed happily, openinng her arms out.

 

 

"Eliza!" Kitty yelled excitedly, dropping Tallmadge onto the armchair on the room before running over to hug her friend.

 

 

"Tallmadge?" Alexander raised a brow at the drunken major, unsure how to feel.

 

 

"Hamilton?" Tallmadge drunkly murmured.

 

 

Blinking several times, Alexander turned back to his wife and her friend, who were both on the bed, gushing over each other's hair and outfit and the entire wedding as a whole. Alexander sighs, yeah he isn't getting his wife back anytime soon. Resting beside Tallmadge, he doesn't remember drifting off to sleep. He only remember admiring his angel, closing his eyes and opening them to see his wife waving her dear friend and Tallmadge out the door, closing and locking it. It was then Eliza turned to her husband, smiling sweetly as he walked over to him.

 

 

"Did I keep you waiting?" She innocently fluttered her lashes.

 

 

"You bet you did," Alexander growled, pulling her onto his laps. "If anyone knocks on that door one more time, we're not opening it, even if it's General George Washington himself!"

 

 

"My," Eliza giggled, leaning into him. "You really want me don't you?"

 

"You bet I do," he bit her neck as Eliza pulled back her head, a loud moan escaping her lips. Holding onto her breasts, Alexander gave it a gentle squeeze before massaging it. 

 

 

But it was then... the door  knocked again. 

 

 

Eliza sighs, ready to get up and go opening it but Alexander quickly pulled her back,

 

"Alexander-"

 

"Remember, not opening that door even if it is Washington!" He told her, nuzzling into her as Eliza giggled,

 

 

"But I feel bad for them," she told him.

 

 

"Don't you feel bad for me?" He nearly begged.

 

 

Eliza sighs and pecked Alexander's forehead. "Alright. I'll stay put."

 

 

Alexander's eyes lid up before pulling her closer, kissing her shoulder, "Good."

 

 

Meanwhile... outside the door, Angelo and Joanna stared at the doorway. Angelo crossed his arm and sighs,

 

 

"This feels so familiar," He muttered out.

 

 

"It's their wedding night," Joanna giggled softly, earning a kiss on the cheek by him.

 

 

"Yeah, but I feel bad for not giving them a gift," Angelo smirks.

 

 

"You're saying putting Alexander in a headlock is a gift?" Joanna tilts her head, innocently.

 

 

"Why of course," Angelo chuckled, cracking his fists.

 

"They're not going to open the door," Joanna sighs, only to yelp as her new fiancee lifts her up and puts her on the window sill.

 

 

"Which is why," he kisses her nose. "I am going to force it open."

 

 

Joanna's eyes widen before gigglong softly as Angelp turned back to the door, placing himself in postian. Joanna sighs and quietly whispers,

 

 

"The Roads to Satisfaction," she shooked her head with a light smile. "This is only the begining..."

 

 

And it is, since the road is still goimg on and on and on. Allowing them all to live life to the fullest as this chapter closes for them, and a new one opens.

 

 

They'll be fine. That's all that matters...

 

 

 

Hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's done!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm happy but sad... oh well... maybe I should write a sequel. Hmm... *pulls out quill and starts writing ideas*
> 
>  
> 
> I am planning to write more Hamliza fics.
> 
>  
> 
> I also have an idea for a fanfic for Lafayette and his wife Adrienne. 
> 
>  
> 
> And maybe something for Mulligan and his wife Elizabeth Sanders.
> 
>  
> 
> But on January 3rd to February 12th, I won't be active on my page since I'll be with my entire family. My cousin is getting married. Family functions, and other things family related. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to be busy... yet is going to have a lot of fun.
> 
>  
> 
> But wait for me lovelies! I'll be back!
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all!!❤❤ 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking around! I'll miss you!❤❤❤


End file.
